Welcome to my life
by NickPeterLover
Summary: Chris creía que su vida estaba completa...¿Pero,qué pasaría si una nueva personita llegara para demostrarle cuán sólo se puede estar,hasta que personas como ellos llegan a tu vida? Basado en en universo de "Formando una familia",de Dreamgirl93. Aviso!Contiene Spanking/Azotes/Nalgadas, no le gusta,no lea.Ahorrarnos un mal rato los dos.Ya avisé,ahora no respondo chipote con sangre.;D
1. Chapter 1:El cambio

**Vale, hola gente!**

**Esto….bueno, es otra historia basada en el universo de "Formando una familia", de Dreamgirl93,que hago con su total permiso pero no su conocimiento total o semiparcial de los hechos.**

**Ya tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, y realmente espero que sea tan de su agrado como lo es para mi disfrute el hacerla.**

**Resumiré sólo unos pocos hechos, antes de dejar que esto se cuente solo.**

**Como punto principal, esta historia toma su ruta a partir del encuentro de los Halliwell con Barbas, y de descubrir que los gemelos eran sus hijos legítimos, pero sin el encuentro con los Halliwell con sus versiones malvadas….esta historia entre un tiempo después de que la paz se reestablece a la familia...aunque va a ser poco lo que dure….**

**En fin, ya se enterarán todos u.u…**

**Lo siguiente que quiero aclarar es que, si bien esta historia se supone debería transcurrir en Los Angeles, en mi mundo mágico y feliz, esto transcurre en España…así que, para que nadie se alarme…pero, en realidad, no tiene demasiada relevancia el lugar, pero lo advierto para futuras situaciones.**

**Bueno ,creo que es lo básico…cualquier duda que haya respecto a la trama(Ya sea porque alguien no leyó "Formando una familia", y no le cierra del todo algún personaje, o su pasado-Aunque os recomiendo la historia, que es, según mi criterio, la mejor que se ha escrito de este genero-o por algún dialecto que no se comprenda.**

**Desde ya agradezco el apoyo de todos, y…bueno, nada…que la disfrutéis…espero y agradezco cada comentario, cada mensaje y cada visita futura. **

**Con amor,yo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:El cambio.**

-¡Te pillé!-Gritó Chris riendo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Leo, ayudándole a bajar del frondoso árbol en el que se había subido.

-No es justo, papá.-Se quejó el niño, fingiendo un puchero-Tú eres más alto, y tu cabeza se lleva puesta las ramas más bajas. Así es muy fácil jugar al escondite…

-Pues fue tu idea que vosotros os escondierais y yo busque,-se defendió Chris, mientras dejaba a Leo en el suelo y le daba un beso en la frente-ahora te aguantas.

Leo puso un gesto de resignación, y luego sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas, donde Amy miraba divertida como Leo y los "maduros adultos" con quienes vivía jugaban al escondite.

Chris, por su parte, continuó su búsqueda en la zona de los juegos que el parque tenía.

Sí, es cierto que hubiera esperado que Leo se escondiese allí, pero no era su culpa de que casi se tragara su pie cuando pasó por el árbol donde este estaba. ¡Vamos, que tenía la pierna colgando!

Chris sonreía como tonto ante esa pequeña escena…y sonrió más cuando vio, por acción del sol, una sombra reflejarse a través de la resbaladilla plástica en forma de tubo.

Se acercó con cuidado por detrás, y subió la pequeña escalera que daba acceso a ella para asomar la cabeza.

Cuando lo hizo, vio a Nick, sujetándose con brazos y piernas a las paredes, para evitar resbalar por ella. Introdujo las manos suavemente, para que él no se diese cuenta de su presencia…hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Con un movimiento rápido le cogió las muñecas, soltándole de su agarre y haciéndole resbalar por el tubo, hasta llegar abajo.

Bajó la escalera de un salto, y se acercó a él, sonriendo triunfal.

-Pillado-comentó tranquilamente, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Nick le miró con el ceño fruncido, y le preguntó:

-Anda ya, ¿cómo me viste?

-Magia…-susurró Chris, divertido.

-¡No es justo! Usar tus poderes es trampa. A ver si te gusta que te lea la mente para saber dónde te escondiste tú…-refunfuñó el chico.

-Sí, eso es, Nick, tu grítalo bien fuerte, así también Amy te oye…-Nick se sonrojó un poco y miró a su alrededor para ver si nadie les había oído.-Vaya que eres un gran perdedor, eh…anda, levanta…aún no encuentro a Peter…¿Dónde crees que puede estar?.

-No lo sé…y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría, amenazó Nick-con un puchero.

Chris rodó los ojos, y le volvió a tender la mano para que se levante.

Nick la cogió…y, de un tirón, le aventó a piso, mientras él se levantaba, riendo y echaba a correr.

-¡MUY MADURO,NICK!-Gritó Chris con indignación, mientras se ponía de pie, y se sacudía la arena.

Nick se reía, y corrió más rápido al ver que Chris emprendía carrera detrás de él.

Nick le llevaba ventaja, pero, por otro lado, Chris era mucho más rápido…por lo que no tardó en darle alcance.

Cuando lo atrapó, lo hizo por la cintura, para no hacerle daño, y, cuando ambos se detuvieron, Chris comentó, mientras observaba la cadera de Nick pegada a la suya, con su trasero bastante expuesto:

-Vaya posición conveniente que estás, ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Nick ardieron, y tragó saliva.

-No lo harías.

Chris le soltó.

-Tienes razón. No lo haría.

Le revolvió el pelo, y le dejó marchar, mientras se ponía a la búsqueda de Peter.

Se preguntó dónde pimientos podría llegar a estar su hijo…

No estaba en el tiovivo, no estaba entre los árboles, no estaba entre las rocas…

Chris se acercó a uno de los árboles de los que se agrupaban, entre arbustos y un montón de hojas, todo muy chulo…pero, ¿Dónde se había metido Peter?¿Se lo habría tragado la tierra?

Se recargó en el árbol, y cerró sus ojos, pensando.

Es cierto….ese día sonreía como idiota. Por todo. Todo ese mes, de hecho.

Hacía ya tanto que no se sentía tan bien.

Había tanta paz en su vida.

Su relación con Amy se había estabilizado, y estaba creciendo desmesuradamente.

Sus hijos, estaban con él. Todos ellos.

Su vida en familia era perfecta, sin trastornos mágicos, sin demonios contra quieres pelear, sin brujos maniáticos de los que huir…sin maltratadores cerca de su Peter…

La magia cumplía como única función el facilitarles la vida, que era, a criterio de Chris, lo único que debería hacer.

La vida, para él, era, sencillamente, perfecta.

Si tan sólo Chris hubiera sabido que su vida estaba por cambiar radicalmente, sin ningún tipo de magia interviniendo…y no por ello, siendo un cambio menos mágico.

-¡ACHÚ!

Chris abrió los ojos de repente.

Ese sonido había venido…¿del árbol?

Chris lo rodeó rápidamente, y se fijó en algo de lo que no se había percatado. El árbol tenía un gran hueco en la parte trasera. Y en ese hueco estaba Peter.

-Hola-comentó casualmente Chris, como si se hubieran cruzado por la calle-Buen lugar, oye…estás un poco apretado, ¿no?.

Peter negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-No creo que quepas, de todos modos…-le respondió.

-No, supongo que no…oye, te he pillado…ya sabes cómo va esto…yo gano-sonrió el hombre, sin ocultar su orgullo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Peter salió del hueco, y caminó junto a Chris, hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Cómo es que no te oí? ¡Pasé cuatro veces por este árbol!

-Estoy acostumbrado a ser silencioso-respondió el chico como si nada.-Si fuera de noche, podría haberme agazapado entre las rocas, y no te habrías enterado…

-Ya…pero es de día, y he ganado. Mi derrota es indiscutible-Se enorgulleció Chris. Vaya que era maduro el hombre. Aplausos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-le dijo Peter, cuando llegaron donde se suponía que debían estar sus otros hijos con Amy.-No se si has notado que, para ganar, debes encontrarnos a todos…y aquí Amy no está.

Chris abrió los ojos grandes, y miró alrededor, comprobando que, efectivamente, la mujer no estaba.

-Leo, ¿dónde está Amy?-preguntó, algo turbado.

-Ahhmm…..está-Leo miró a Nick-entre aquellos árboles-dijo, señalando el lugar.

Chris le miró extrañado, y, con una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado Leo, con la misma sonrisa que le había acompañado todo el día.

-¡Amyyyyyyyyy!Ohhhh,Amyyyy,¿Dónde estás?1,2,3,por ti…¿Amy?-llamaba Chris, de manera muy infantil, esperando de verdad que eso le funcionase.

-Chris ,¿te das cuenta de lo tonto que te ves hablándole al aire?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Chris volteó rápidamente, y vio a Amy, recargada contra un poste que había cerca de donde estaban sentados en un principio, con una expresión triunfal.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, y Amy, al ver su rostro asombrado, rió y le dijo:

-¿Pensabas que sólo tú sabías jugar a esto? Me escondí…y, como no me encontraste…gané.-Fardaba ella, ante la mirada de Chris, que mostraba que buscaría venganza.

-Meh…suerte de principiante-refunfuñó él-es más divertido conmigo.

Amy, sin embargo, chocó la palma con Nick, cómplices.

-Ya, ya, todo muy bonito…pero son casi las seis…y en cualquier momento anochecerá. ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Chris, mientras comenzaba a recoger todo lo que habían llevado al parque esa tarde.

-OHHHHHHHH-se quejaron todos al unísono, mostrando su disconformidad con la orden. Vaya, cuánto apoyo.

-Sí,sí, mucho "ohw",pero papá es quien conduce, así que papá es quien decide cuando nos vamos-repuso Chris mientras cargaba en su hombro el bolso con las cosas y se encaminaba al auto.

-Pues papá es un gruñón-refunfuñó una voz a sus espaldas.-Y ni siquiera vinimos en auto…

Lo más gracioso de eso fue, quizás, que la voz le pertenecía Amy.

-¿Disculpa?-Se volteó el aludido, indignado.

-Es cierto-se defendió la mujer-Esto es porque te gané. Mal perdedor.-Chinchó Amy riendo, y poniéndose detrás de Peter, por si acaso, al ver que Chris gruñía.

Siguieron avanzando, y al poco tiempo, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, desde donde seguirían para su hogar.

-Eh, papá…-Llamó Leo, tironeando la manga de su camiseta. Pero que chulo se veía.

-¿Qué, campeón?-preguntó él, sonriendo por enésima vez en él día. Quién le hubiera dicho que esa sería la última vez que sonreiría ese día.

-¿Podemos comprar un helado?-preguntó el niño, con sus mejores ojitos-extorsionadores. ¿No era mono?

-Mmmm…me lo pensaré…-fingió Chris.

-Yo también quiero helado-acotó Peter.

-Y yo-agregó Nick.

-Vosotros dos siempre queréis helado-respondió, Chris.

-Yo también quiero-avisó Amy, levantando una mano.

-Pues para ti no hay-dijo Chris y le sacó la lengua.

Amy le devolvió el gesto, y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la heladería a la que iban cada santa vez que volvían del parque.

Ya, si todos los fines de semana era la misma escena. Su "altercado" con Amy era nuevo. No sabía ni para qué le preguntaba Leo si podían comprarlo, si sabían perfectamente cómo acabaría eso.

Entraron en la tienda, y cada cual se ordenó lo que quiso.

-Vale, muchas gracias-dijo Chris, mientras el dependiente le tendía el cambio. -Anda, Leo, ¿vamos?

-Es que…me duelen los pies….

-Ya…y quieres que te cargue, ¿no?

-Ehhhhhh….

Chris le sonrió.

-Por mí, no habría problema, hijo, pero mira si me como el helado y te llevo a ti en brazos…acabo por comerte a ti-se excusó Chris, mientras le acariciaba el rostro al niño, y deslizaba su mano hasta la suya.

Leo la cogió, y bajó de un salto del asiento donde estaba sentado, aun cuando no tuviese necesidad de hacerlo, por la altura. ¿Qué le íbamos a hacer? Sí quería ser mono, déjale, total.

Salieron del lugar, y Chris, le tendió su helado a Amy, mientras intentaba guardar su cartera en su bolsillo.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Una figura apreció violentamente de la nada.

En un movimiento, apartó a Leo, que seguía cogido de la mano de Chris, de un empujón, tirándole al piso, para luego, arrebatarle de la mano la cartera. Luego, echó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El chaval, por lo poco que Chris llegó a ver, llevaba unos joggings oscuros, y bastante raídos. Igual de gastada estaba la chaqueta rayada con capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

Poco se distrajo Chris en la forma que se alejaba, puesto que se había girado casi inmediatamente para levantar a Leo del piso, levantándole del suelo, y cogiéndole automáticamente en brazos, estrechándole con fuerza, tratando de calmarse ambos.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, porque, cuando desvió la vista hacía la figura que se alejaba, la vio seguida por Peter, al trote.

-¡PETER!-gritó, aterrado-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-¿Y si estaba armado? No quiso ni pensarlo.

Todos emprendieron la corrida hacia ellos, pero se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron el forcejeo que se producía entre ellos.

Peter le cogió por el brazo, cortándole la marcha, zarandeándole violentamente.

-¡Cabrón! Devuélveme eso, ¡YA!-el crio era, a la vista, menor que Peter, y bastante más pequeño.-¡¿Estás sordo, gilipollas?!-Todo indicaba que Peter ganaría eso fácilmente.

Pero, cuando Peter le giró bruscamente, posiblemente para darle un puñetazo, los sorprendió a todos.

Su cara se desfiguró al verle el rostro, y le soltó, aterrado, haciendo que el muchacho cayese al piso de espaldas, bastante fuertemente.

Peter retrocedió unos pasos al verle caer, pero el otro, se puso de pie ágilmente, y antes de levantarse de todo, ya se había ido.

Todos, estáticos, le vieron alejarse, como si se lo llevase el demonio.

Peter seguía blanco.

Nick estaba abrazado a Amy, y Leo estaba aferrado a la mano de Chris.

Todos se acercaron lentamente a él, y Peter también caminó en su dirección, con el rostro inexpresivo, como quien afronta algo que no puede creer.

Chris le abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separó, le gritó un poco:

-¡Pero, Peter!¡¿Cómo sales corriendo así?!Podría haber estado armado, no vuelvas a….-Chris se cortó, al ver la forma en que Peter le miraba-Peter, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Chris ,nervioso, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Papá…Era una tía.

* * *

El resto del día fue realmente extraño para una tarde de sábado.

Cuando volvieron a casa, lo hicieron en un incómodo silencio.

Nick y Leo se quedaron abrazados a Amy, y Chris le cedió a Leo su helado, puesto que el del niño se había caído cuando cayó al suelo. Y además, porque Chris, había perdido todo el apetito. Del todo.

Sólo rodeaba a Peter con el brazo, y caminaba. Caminaban hacia la casa.

Cuando entraron, cada cual se evaporó a su curto.

Menos Peter.

Peter se quedó en la sala, sentado en el sofá. Encendió la televisión, y la miró. La miró ,sin ver nada en realidad.

Sólo estaba sentado, viendo la pantalla. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Papá, era una tía"_

Una tía….era una cría. Y él casi le partía la cara.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sumido en su preocupación.

Pero Peter, no era el único.

Chris entró a la sala donde el chico estaba sentado, y, lentamente, ocupó el lugar a su lado.

Peter le miró, y se apoyó en él.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bien….no me ha hecho nada…ni a Leo.

-¿Estás seguro? A ti parece haberte hecho algo…

-Yo…es que….estaba pensando…ese podría haber sido Nick….robando, así, en la calle….

-ESA, papá. Esa…Era…una chica…

-Peter…¿estás seguro? Quizás sólo era un muchacho con rasgos femeninos…o no le viste bien….¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-le insistió Chris…no es que no pudiera ser una chica…es solo que…¿una niña?¿Viviendo esa vida?. Se estremeció.

Peter, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-ERA una chica, papá…sólo…te das cuenta. Era una chica.

Chris asintió.

-¿Y tú?¡¿Por qué estás así?

-Papá…casi le golpeo…y…es decir…estaba asustada….yo…casi la lastimo, y la…la arrojé al suelo. Y era una chica.

Chris no pudo no enternecerse ante los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Pero no lo hiciste. No le has hecho nada…ella…sólo se ha llevado mi billetera.

Peter le miró, pensando si eso era un consuelo.

-No debiste ir tras ella.-continuó su padre, preocupado.-Podría haber estado armada…

-Algo me impulsó a ir…

-Entiendo…pero no me importa. No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿oíste?

Peter asintió…volvió su cara hacía Chris, y vio que, al igual que él, estaba mirando la pantalla del televisor, pero sin ver nada en realidad.

-Papá. ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó finalmente Peter.

Chris le iba a decir el típico "Nada, hijo", para luego tragarse sus preocupaciones solo, en la noche…pero, algo le impulsó a decírselo. Tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Se concentró en su hijo.

-Era una niña. Una cría. Porque no era mayor que tú. Y estaba…es decir, una niña que está sola, en la calle. Robando para, seguramente, tener algo que echarse en el buche en la noche. Ve tú a saber si va a la escuela. Dónde mierda están sus padres…borrachos por ahí, de seguro. Sin importarles un pimiento de lo que es de la vida de esa criatura. Que va a acabar mal. Créeme cuando te digo que esa gente nunca acaba bien, Peter….Piensa en…el hambre que debe pasar. La última vez que se duchó. La última vez que alguien se preocupó por ella. En que esa, que posiblemente duerma esta noche sobre un banco…con este frío que cala hasta los huesos, hijo. Piensa en cómo debe sentirse ella….Piensa en que ese podría haber sido tu hermano.

Me estremezco sólo de pensar que Nick pudo haber estado en esa situación alguna vez….hay tanto niño que vive así….yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuanto necesitaba ella mi cartera. Si lo piensas en frío…ni siquiera deberías haber intentado quitársela…

-Sí, papá…muy bonito….pero, piensa también en las cosas que debe hacer esa tía. Que sea una niña no significa que sea Victoria. ¿Piensas que ella se chivará el dinero en comida?¿Y por qué no en un porro, o en alcohol? Sabes bien en qué cosas anda la gente que vive así….te aseguro que si esa tiene que darte un puñetazo o romperte la nariz, te lo hará, sin dudarlo.-Refutó Peter, más serio que antes.

-¿Tú crees eso?-le preguntó su padre, consciente de que lo que Peter decía era verdad….quizás más de lo que él deseaba.

El chico suspiró.

-No. En realidad no….pero prefiero creer que es así….Uno aprende por las malas a no confiar siempre en quienes ve…ella puede darte mucha pena…pero te aseguro que lo de romperte la nariz no es broma. De todos modos…también puedes pensar en cuántas veces le habrán roto la nariz a ella.

Chris se sorprendió de lo…cruento que podía ser su hijo si quería.

-Tienes razón, Peter…quizás no haya nada que hacer con gente así…pero, de todos modos, lo que más me importa es que estéis bien vosotros. No vuelvas a correr así tras nadie que no sepas si te puede dañar o no.

-Ya pero…

-Nada. No lo haces más y punto-cortó Chris, y finalizó la conversación. Estaba preocupado…pero más se habría tenido que preocupar si a su hijo le hubieran herido.-Lo lamento mucho por esa cría, y me da lo mismo si se lo gastó en pan o en drogas, no puedo hacer nada por ella, pero a ti no te voy a arriesgar así por que sí. No lo hagas otra vez, por favor.

Peter se resintió por el enfado de Chris, sólo por haber querido recuperarle la cartera, e iba a replicar, pero se abstuvo al ver que, en realidad, su padre tenía razón. Y al ver esa cosa que se ocultaba en el fondo de su mirar…era como una pequeña molestia ,como la que te da cuando algo no te cierra.

Peter calló, y se marchó a su cuarto.

Esa tarde, en la casa reinó un profundo silencio.

Cenaron temprano, y el ambiente se notaba tan tenso que todos sus hijos se comieron el pimiento sin emitir queja. La conversación bisilábica que se llevó a cabo durante esa cena tuvo como participantes a Amy, Leo y Nick, con breves interrupciones y acotaciones de los otros dos comensales que estaba en la mesa.

Cuando acabaron, Amy se ofreció a ayudar a levantar la mesa, pero Chris le dijo que no se preocupara.

Fue en vano. La mujer no se tomó demasiado tiempo para denegarle el pedido, puesto. que la levantó por su cuenta ante la resignada mirada de Chris.

Sus hijos se acercaron a él para darle las buenas noches, y Leo se notaba más cariñoso de lo normal.

Besó a Nick y abrazó a Peter. Finalmente, cogió a Leo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienes, campeón?-le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Es que…me asusté…-reconoció el niño, mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Chris.

Él no pudo más que derretirse.

-Ay, mi pequeño…shhh, no pasa nada. Aquí estoy. No te hizo daño, ¿o sí?-le dijo, temiendo que en realidad si le hubiese hecho algo.

-No…pero…es que…yo solo…-Murmuró el niño.

-¿Qué, Leo?-le incitó su padre.

-Es que…te vi asustado…como si…cuando ella se fue…estuvieses…triste.

Chris le abrazó, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Él no estaba triste. No, le valía esa cría. ¿O no le valía?. Lo sentía mucho. Él no podía ayudarla.¡¿Qué querían que él hiciera?!Dejarle en paz. Ese no era asunto suyo. ¿Tan transparente era?

-¿Leo, te apetece dormir con papá esta noche?-propuso él, intentando olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Ahí el rostro de Leo se transfiguró en una sonrisa. De un saltó volvió al piso, y se abrazó a la pierna de Chris.

Este le acarició la cabeza, y, agachando un poco, le dijo:

-Pues entonces corre. Corre a mi cama, y nosotros enseguida subimos.

Ambos sonrieron, y Leo se alejó corriendo, mientras Chris pensaba que, realmente, estaría dormido para cuando ellos llegasen.

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Con tal de ver a su hijo feliz, él hacía cualquier cosa. Para ver a todos sus hijos felices. Él no deseaba que nadie fuera infeliz…y él haría felices a sus tres niños, que eran, al fin y al cabo, a los únicos que debía rendirles esa cuenta. ¡Pues sí!¿Qué tanto jaleo?...

Chris le vio alejarse, y se perdió un momento en esa alegría.

Finalmente, Amy rompió su trance, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Chris, necesito hablarte.

Chris se tensó un poco.

-No, no te alertes hombre, si no voy a presentarte a mi amante….Sólo…Amor…¿Qué tienes?.

Chris sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre. "Amor". Cómo molaba. Pero había algo más. Amy estaba preguntándole qué le pasaba. Y, aunque tuviese confianza con él, Amy no era Peter.

Amy no era su hijo que intentaba calmarle. Amy era una mujer adulta que tenía noción de la vida, al igual que él, y que le notaba preocupado. Amy había contenido a sus hijos mientras él estaba con Peter, Amy no había intervenido hasta el momento que creyó oportuno. Pero, así mismo, ahora que intervenía, esperaba una respuesta concreta. Él no tenía que tranquilizarla como hacía con sus hijos. Si ella estaba ahí preguntando, es porque esperaba ayudarle a resolver aquello. Fuese lo que fuese.

Aquello relajó mucho a Chris.

Le rodeó la cintura con una mano, y la pegó a él.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que a mi me pasa algo, cariño?-le soltó con una voz más bien…¿Insinuante?

Amy no le dio importancia tampoco. Le alejó con la mano suavemente, y sin retirarla de su pecho, le dijo:

-No lo intentes conmigo, Chris. Esto es un intento malo de distraerme…hablo en serio….¿Qué tienes?¿Es por lo que pasó en la heladería?-cuestionó ella totalmente seria.

Chris comenzó a secar uno de los platos que habían lavado, y con la vista clavada en él, le respondió.

-¿Sabes que era una niña?

-Escuché…a Peter decir algo, pero….

-He sentido que…esa niña…¿sabes cuantos hay así en esta ciudad solamente?-preguntó, sin apartar su vista del plato.

-Chris…es…un sentimiento muy humano. No me hubiese esperado menos de ti.¿Te sientes responsable de algún modo?

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Estás loca?!¿Qué soy, la Madre Teresa de Calcuta?¡Soy la víctima!-se defendió.

-Chris, no tiene nada de malo. Nadie te niega que te hayan robado y que hayas pasado un buen susto. Pero te conozco, y sé cómo eres. Te sientes mal por esa cría. ¿Qué fue?¿Saber que era una mujer, o saber que era una cría?

¿Ácaso en esa casa le habían tomado por un vidrio?¿Por qué todos leían lo que había en su corazón?

-Pudo haber sido Nick.

-¿Chris?

-Esa criaja que me quitó la cartera pudo ser mi hijo. Y no me refiero a que Nick hubiera sido una niñita a los….no sé,¿Qué,12 años? Vale, no, no me refiero a eso…me refiero a que, mi hijo, antes de conocerme , había vivido en la calle…y no puedo evitar pensar en que…bueno…-Chris suspiró-¿Has visto cuando Peter corrió tras de ella?-Amy asintió-Vale…al ver que era una chica, le ha soltado inmediatamente. Peter jamás tocaría a una chica…debes cabrearlo mucho para que recurra a la violencia, pero más aún con una mujer. Sin embargo, Nick no era una mujer,y el mundo no está hecho de Peters…

-Si así fuera, el mundo sería un lugar mejor, Chris.

-No me cabe duda de ello. A lo que me refiero es que, si Nick hubiese robado la cartera de alguien más violento o más cabrón que yo…quizás…le habrían…molido a golpes, aún cuando necesitara esa cartera para comer. ¿Entiendes? A mi hijo lo podrían haber apaleado, así, sin más.-Expresó su preocupación Chris.

-Chris…¿A Nick….o a esa niña?

"_¡AMY,LARGO DE MI MENTE!¿Ahora eres Nick?"_

-Yo…no me sentiría feliz de pensar que, a una niñita la muelen a golpes…quién sabe si ella no necesitaba ese dinero…Tienes demasiada razón…me preocupo por lo que sea de esa gente. Al demonio si quedo extraño, no quisiera saber que está pasando sabe Dios qué horrores. Es una cría. No tiene la culpa. ¿Has visto la cara que puso Peter cuando le vio?¿Qué demonios vio mi hijo?¿Por qué reaccionó así? A Peter no lo asusta cualquier cosa, así que , imagina que tendrá esa niña…pensarlo es…horrible.

-Chris…escúchame, es tan irónico que tú, siendo mitad brujo, y mitad luz blanca, seas más humano que un humano completo, pero, así seas un ángel completo, debes entender que, lo que sea de esa niña, no es algo que dependa de ti. Hiciste más de lo que cualquier hubiese hecho. Le dejaste la bendita cartera. Sólo te queda pedir porque se lo gaste en comida y en cosas que realmente necesite. ¿Qué más pretendes de ti mismo? No creas que esa niña es como Peter o Nick. Esa niña sabe defenderse, Chris, aunque hubieses querido pararla , quizás no hubieses podido. Sabe hacer su vida. Ella misma podría enseñarte un par de cosas. Déjalo así, y ya no te preocupes. Sólo piensa una cosa. Aunque la hubieses tenido en frente, ¿Qué más habrías hecho?¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Escucha a una mujer cuando te dice, mañana, todo va a estar bien.

Chris sintió que un peso se alivianaba de sus hombros. Amy tenía razón. Ya no podía hacer nada.

La rodeó con un brazo, y ella le abrazó. Se miraron, y de repente, se encontraron riendo como niños.

Se tomaron de la mano, mandando al pimiento los platos que quedaban, y subieron a su habitación.

Al entrar, Leo ya dormía, por lo que se introdujeron en la cama lo más cuidadosamente que pudieron, para no despertarle.

Amy susurró un buenas noches, y le acarició a Chris el rostro.

"_Mañana, todo va a estar bien."_

Chris no supo si lo escuchó en su memoria, o si Amy se lo repitió, pero no pudo dejar de dormirse con esa frase en su cabeza.

Dio, sin embargo, muchas vueltas en la cama antes de quedarse dormido, y, atento a cualquier pequeño movimiento, como cualquier persona que no consigue dormir, sintió como Leo se desarropaba.

Esa noche hacía frío, por lo que volvió a arrebujarle las colchas, y le abrazó.

Finalmente, así, sabiendo que su hijo estaba a resguardo, y que los otros dos también dormían calientes en sus camas(a donde, por cierto, tuvo que contenerse para no ir a asegurarse), logró dormirse, pero no sin que antes apareciese en su mente ese pequeño bulto que bien podía ser esa criatura, ovillada sobre un banco, acurrucándose en sí misma para que sus extremidades no se congelasen aún más.

Dulces sueños.

Era fácil decirlo con ese tipo de imágenes en la cabeza, ¿verdad?.

* * *

-Papá…anda, papá. Levanta. Papá. ¿Hola? Chriiiis. Christopher. ¿Hay alguien allí?

Peter estaba así hacía unos cinco minutos. ¿Es que ese sujeto era un tronco? Una vez durmiendo con él se quiso levantar a hurtadillas de la cama y antes de moverse él ya lo había olido.

"_Anda Peter, levántale tú"_

Gracias, Amy. A mí me encanta hacer de despertador.

-Papá,es tarde.

Nada.

-Papá, que Leo te llama.

Nada pues.

-Papá, se quema la casa.

…

-Papá, Nick se fue en el auto. Se ha dejado el móvil.

-¿Eh, qué?¡¿Qué pasó con tu hermano?!

Peter le miró con su mejor cara de ¬¬.

Chris se pasó una mano por el rostro, para despabilarse.

-Hola, Peter. ¿Qué hizo tu hermano?

-El almuerzo, papá. El almuerzo. Que no había forma de despertarte, tronco.

-Ya, vale, vale. Lo siento. Es que anoche no me podía dormir. En fin, gracias por despertarme tesoro. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-A almorzar, guapo, a almorzar-respondió Peter-Que son las tres de la tarde, papá.

Chris abrió tanto los ojos que, junto con el salto que dio para ponerse de pie, hizo parecer que se le iban a saltar de las cuencas.

-PERO….¡¿Las tres de la tarde?!No puede ser. ¿Cómo me dejan dormir así?

-No hubo forma de moverte antes de esto. Estabas cansado papá, y Amy sugirió que te dejásemos dormir. Cuando vimos que podías seguir de largo, decidimos que había que hacer algo.

-Pues que bueno, ¿no? Hay que ver…las tres de la tarde. Nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. O al menos no que yo recuerde…

-Nick sí. Yo también. En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacerle?¿Te apetece bajar a comer algo? Digo, ya que lo tenemos en la mesa y tal…

-Eh…sí, claro. Deja que me vista y…

-Meh. Baja así hombre, luego te emperejilas un rato, ahora, por Dios, que me muero de hambre.-Se exasperó Peter, empujándole hacía el exterior de la habitación.

Chris se rio.

-Vale, Peter, hombre, está bien. Yo también tengo un hambre canina.

Peter torció el gesto al oír eso, luego fingió que no le había escuchado y luego lo metió en la cocina casi a rastras.

-Buenos días a todos.-Saludó Chris, levantando una mano en modo de saludo.

-¡EHH!Sigue vivo-exclamó Nick-ya sabes Leo, no llames a la marina.

Nick rio y se calló cuando Chris hizo un gesto amenazador desde su lugar que indicaba que se atrevía perfectamente a ir hacia allá si se hacía el listillo.

-En fin, si, vivo, señores, y me muero de hambre. ¿Qué se come aquí?

-Ehhhhh…

Chris desvió su mirada al plato que había en su lugar, al parecer destinado a él.

Sopa instantánea. Mola. ¿Qué son esas cosillas que flotaban en ella?¿Arroz?

-El arroz fue idea mía-agregó Nick, al ver el rostro de Chris, que no podía ocultar su..."sorpresa", al ver como intentaban aplacar su hambre con…sopa.

Chris se resignó, y se la comió, pero sin dejar de mirar a Amy fijamente.

-¿Sabes,Chris? Es una sutil forma de decirte que hay que hacer la compra…-le soltó ella al cabo de un momento.

-Supongo que no es una invitación para que te deje el auto para ir tú, ¿no?

Amy sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Chris asintió, y volvió a llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca, rendido.

* * *

-¡Chriiis!¡Que ya son las cuatro!-avisó Amy desde la cocina.

-¡YAAAAA!-respondió él, mientras movía el mando de la video-consola.

-Si, papá, que ya son las cuatro-repitió Nick, que agitaba el otro mando.

-Eso lo dices porque te estoy aplastando en esto, y te vendría guay que me fuera a hacer la compra, ¿verdad?

Nick se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí quédate. De todos modos te ganaré, ¿no?

-¿Ah?¿Qué, estábamos jugando a "quién hace la puntuación más baja?"-le picó Chris, mientras hurtaba la cabeza de la almohada que Nick le arrojaba.

* * *

-¡CHRISTOPHER!¡SON LAS CINCO!-Chilló Amy.

-¡Lo sé, Amy, lo sé!-calmó Chris.

-Papá…quizás deberías ir.-Le aconsejó Peter.

Ambos estaban echándose un ajedrez. Peter era increíblemente bueno para jugar a eso….pero Chris no se le quedaba atrás.

-No te preocupes, hijo, que tengo todo el día. No es como si el mercado se fuese a ir de allí,¿no?

-El mercado no, pero sí tu último alfil.

-Ah…¿listillo? Has picado. Jaque.

Peter le miró con una sonrisa. Movió su dama y observó a Chris sufriendo.

-Mate.

* * *

-¡Christopher!¡Como que esta noche haya que comer gachas te vas a enterar!¡Te juro que te comemos a ti!YA SON LAS SEIS-rugía Amy , y bueno…entendamos a la pobre, que, al ritmo que iban, habrían de acabar comiéndose los sobres de las sopas instantáneas que habían almorzado.

-Amy...acabaré por tirar a la basura los relojes. ¿Para que los necesito, si me vas a estar recordando la hora cada segundo?-rio Chris, apareciendo con Leo sobre sus hombros en la cocina-Vale, vale, no te cabrees...-Se defendió él, al ver como Amy estaba por comenzar a ladrar, y parecía bastante dispuesta a hacer uso de sus cuchillos de cocina…que le gustaban más es sus manos al cortar carne….que su pellejo.-Anda campeón, abajo-dijo mientras dejaba a su hijo en el suelo.-Mírate, estás todo perdido de pintura, ¿Por qué no vas y te lavas?

-No estaría perdido si tú no le hubieras tenido distraído con las pinturas, Christopher-Riñó Amy, acariciando con la mente los cuchillos.

-Ah, caray…creo que estas en una buena, papá-sentenció el chico.-Vale, vale, que tampoco tú estás de buenas. Si me buscáis, estoy en la ducha, lejos de sus manos.-Se despidió el chico, mientras Amy sonreía…sonrisa que borró cuando miró a Chris…aunque se notaba que, de enfado, poco le quedaba.

-Ahm…¿Y vas a ir ahora, cariñito?-le preguntó ella, algo irónica.

-Arsh..y si no hay de otra…No tardaré, ¿vale? Esperadme.

-¿Y a dónde quieres que nos vayamos?-Amy se acercó a él, y le besó la mejilla-Cuando te veo tan feliz, hasta podría esperar que se hiciese mañana.-Chris besó sus labios en una "trompita", para no detenerse demasiado...por el momento-Te aseguré que todo estaría bien…no me equivoco en esas cosas…

-¿En qué cosas?

-En las que se relacionan con las personas que amo…

Chris no contuvo esa vez el instinto de besar esos labios consejeros con dulzura.

Amy era más baja que él, pero eso no supuso problema cuando él, rodeándola con sus brazos, la elevó, recargándola en su cadera y en sus dos fuertes antebrazos. Ella rio entre el beso, y le hizo reír. Giraron suavemente, y él acabó separándose ,apoyándola a ella sobre la mesa, dejando que ella se colgase de su cuello en un abrazo.

-Te amo-le susurró.

-Te amo-le respondió.

-Tenías tanta razón…

-Tendré razón con respecto a ti…te leo como a un libro.-Ella bajó de la mesa, y le miró.-Todo mejorará…el mundo está lleno de cosas…y cada cosa está en el lugar en que está por algo. Los cambios que ocurren, deben ocurrir, y los que no ocurren, no deben ocurrir. Chris, el destino te cambia, mas tú no cambias el destino.

Chris le sonrió, y se alejó para ir al auto, porque, si seguía así se iría….pero a su cuarto y con ella.

Mientras conducía, volvió a sentir esa felicidad plena que había vivido. Estaba completo otra vez…o, ¿acaso nunca había dejado de estarlo? Él no supo, hasta mucho tiempo después, sin embargo, que, hasta ese día, en realidad, nunca lo había estado.

Pero él no lo sabía, y sonreía dulcemente mientras saboreaba ese beso que se habían dado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Adivinar que esa sonrisa no tardaría en desaparecer.

Entró en la tienda, y estuvo haciendo la compra. Una larga compra.

"Menos mal y me he traído el coche", pensó, mientras cargaba en el portaequipaje y la parte trasera del mismo la compra. "Menos mal que viajo solo" pensó mientras subía al vehículo y le ponía en marcha "O todo esto no cabría".

Chris miró el cielo, y notó como este se había oscurecido notablemente.

Vaya tardecita de invierno. Se arrebujó en su abrigo, pues un escalofrío le recorrió. Aún con el coche cerrado, y él abrigado, hacía frío afuera.

El cielo estaba de un gris intenso, alumbrado por aquellas farolas que siempre iluminan las calles nocturnas, y, más que nunca, Chris sintió anhelo de regresar a su casa, de estar en un lugar caliente, rodeado de gente querida. Cualquier persona debería poder decirse dueña de ese sentimiento….que pena que no fuera así.

El coche, en realidad, no estaba cerrado del todo, porque, bueno, la ventanilla del conductor debe estar siempre abierta.

De repente, Chris vio donde estaba. Frente a la heladería. ¿Sería por eso que, de pronto tenía ese mal sabor de boca? Se estremeció. No quería pensar. Quería seguir de largo. Llegar a casa.

IBA a seguir de largo…pero, en ese momento, oyó jaleo.

No era por el lugar donde él se encontraba, sino a la vuelta de esa esquina, por donde él, en realidad, no necesitaba pasar.

No quería detenerse…pero los gritos iban cobrando fuerza….y sentido.

Alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Chris frenó el auto bruscamente, y, calzándose más el abrigó, salió de este al trote, cerrando de un portazo.

Tenía una sensación en el estómago que, sencillamente, no podía ignorar.

Rodeó la esquina, y vio como un grupo de gente re arremolinaba frente a unas personas, entre las cuales pudo reconocer a un hombre. A un oficial de policía. Que estaba forcejeando con alguien, a quien él no veía. Hasta que se acercó.

Entonces lo vio.

Con la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior, seguramente a falta de un amplio guardarropas , Chris reconoció a la niña que le había robado.

No le veía el rostro, y, a lo lejos, parecía realmente un muchacho. La capucha se le había bajado, pero no caía el cabello de ella, sino que estaba pegado a su cabeza. ¿Por qué una niña lo llevaría así?

Su respuesta llegó al acercarse, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. La cría lo tenía recogido en un moño*, bastante apretado. Aunque, en ese momento, y debido a la situación, estaba bastante deshecho.

Al tenerla de espaldas, Chris sólo veía a un bulto oscuro de ropa vieja y cabello castaño, muy desalineado removerse entre los brazos del policía.

Sin darse ni cuenta de cómo, se había acercado tanto que estaba entre los que más cerca del revuelo estaban. Se había acercado tanto. Estaban ALLÍ.Se había desvelado pensando en ese instante. Y, ahora que estaba ahí, estaba paralizado.

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?Es decir…¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

"_Aunque la hubieses tenido en frente, ¿Qué más habrías hecho?¿Qué puedes hacer tú?"_

-¡AUXILIO!

Chris lo supo en el instante exacto en que la vio caer al suelo, y atisbó a ver su rostro un momento, antes de que el sujeto la levantase de un brazo para seguir tironeando de ella.

-¡TÚ TE VAS A VENIR CONMIGO!-Soltó el hombre, arrastrándola.

-¡NO!¡QUÍTESE DE ENCIMA! suplicaba la chica, desesperada.

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA!

-¡Déjela en paz!

Y, de la tormenta, silencio.

Ese…rugido de Chris inmovilizó a todos.

El oficial le miraba sorprendido, y la niña…lo miraba…paralizada. Chris apenas desvió su vista hacia su cara.

Estaba más ocupado caminando hacia donde ambos estaban.

De un tirón, liberó el brazo de la niña del de aquel hombre, y, rodeándole el cuerpo con el suyo, la pegó a él.

La niña, aunque bastante sorprendida, correspondió ese intento de abrazo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Disculpe?-increpó el oficial, atónito.

-Le he dicho…que la dejase-respondió Chris más calmado, mientras no separaba su vista de la cara del policía. No se atrevía a mirarla…

-Sí, le he oído, amigo…pero, ¿Quién se cree usted que es para decir eso?-le atacó el sujeto, visiblemente enfadado.

Las últimas 24 horas atravesaron la mente de Chris como un rayo en una fracción de segundo, mientras que, en la otra fracción respondía, seriamente:

-Soy el tutor legal de la chica.-Sentenció, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

El oficial, de pronto, le miró con interés, pero Chris prestó mucha más atención al momento en que la niña se convertía en piedra bajo su brazo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Bueno…verá…ella es…-"¿_Quién mierda era?"-_la hija de mi primo. Mi primo, acaba de fallecer, hace dos semanas, y ella…ha quedado huérfana, ¿sabe?

-¿La madre de la niña?

-Ella murió al darle a luz-se inventó Chris, con una desolación que, si su familia hubiera estado allí, seguramente hubiera pensado que tenía otra vida a sus espaldas.-Mi primo me encargó que cuidase de…Amy-_"¿Amy?¿De dónde jolines se había sacado eso? Antes que Pancha…"_ -Pero, ella…bueno, está, como usted imaginará, muy dolida por esto…

-Amaba a su padre…

-Oh, con locura, oficial. Ha quedado destruida, y, en cuanto ha visto una ventana abierta, ha salido para intentar eludir el dolor…estoy descorazonado desde hace una semana, buscándole desesperado por todas partes. No tiene idea, oficial….

-Lo magino…lo imagino, hombre…también tengo hijos…-se apiadó el sujeto….míralo, si hasta parecía otra persona…

-¿De qué se le acusa, para hacerla merecedora de tal trato, a todo esto?-cuestionó Chris, con un interés que era, posiblemente, la primera emoción real que expresaba en esa escenita.

-Bueno…se me ha informado que ha estado provocando algunos incidentes y disturbios en la zona en los últimos días, y la han pillado intentado robar una tienda cercana, por lo que me han llamado, y, al no aparecer ningún responsable por ella, pues asumí que debía acompañarnos. Uno tiene obligaciones, sabrá…

-Le entiendo, perfectamente, le entiendo. Pido mil disculpas. ¿Ha llegado a concertar el acto?-preguntó seriamente, con un leve sentimiento en su interior que podría haberse llegado a traducir como…¿enfado?

La cría, mientras tanto, no decía nada, sólo emitía pequeños gorgoteos y frases inconexas, que no le dejaban saber a Chris si es que no hablaba para seguirle el juego, o porque había perdido la capacidad del habla.

-No, afortunadamente he llegado a tiempo.-respondió el policía, ignorando el desconcierto de la cría, y centrándose en Chris-Y, así mismo, usted ha llegado a tiempo también. Sabe Dios si usted hubiese llegado cinco minutos después…

-Sí, gracias al Cielo, no ha habido mayores daños. En fin, oficial, no sabe el peso que me quita de encima-siguió Chris, y eso, posiblemente, tampoco fuese del todo una mentira-Aún…los papeles de la tutoría no se han terminado de firmar, y hay mucho trámite que hacer, pero, que sepáis que, ante cualquier inconveniente que pudiese llegar a haber, yo responderé ante la niña. Os ofrecería mi Documento, pero, ayer…me han quitado la cartera-confesó Chris, y sintió como la niña volvía a tensarse. Mucho-por lo que no lo tengo encima. Pero, si todo acaba como espero, ella no volverá a salir de casa. Dé por sentado que le espera un buen sermón en cuanto lleguemos, se lo aseguro. Gracias por todo, y disculpe desde ya los inconvenientes.

-No se preocupe, hombre-se despidió el policía con camaradería-Gracias a usted, y siento mucho lo de su primo. Ah, y no sea muy duro con ella, ¿eh? Que hoy en día, los críos…son críos. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer. Adiós, cuídese.-saludó finalmente el hombre, alejándose, y con él, la poca gente que se había quedado observando.

Que majete el poli…si hasta parecía que no era él el que se la había querido llevar a rastras a la patrulla hacía escasos cinco minutos.

Chris dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo que el peligro ya había pasado.

Luego, recordó todo, y lo volvió a perder.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se volteó hacia aquella chica que estaba junto a él, por quien tanto había pasado en aquella eterna noche.

Ella se había deshecho de su abrazo antes de que el oficial se fuese, y, cuando Chris la miró, ella acababa de rehacerse el moño, tirante como, al parecer, siempre lo llevaba. Lo notó por la habilidad y destreza con la que se lo había hecho.

Él dejó salir el aire de golpe, y entonces, ella se volteó hacia él.

Chris jadeó.

"_¿Has visto la cara que puso Peter cuando le vio?¿Qué demonios vio mi hijo?¿Por qué reaccionó así?"_

Chris lo supo entonces. Él habría reaccionado igual.

"_Papá, era una tía"_

"_Peter,¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que era una chica?"_

Chris entendió. Esa ERA-UNA-CHICA.

No había otra opción. Chris vio, cuando la miró a los ojos, lo mismo que había visto su hijo el día anterior.

Esa tía….era una tía. Era hermosa.

¿Hermosa era la palabra? No…era…era…una mujer. No había otra forma de concebirlo.

Chris vio miles de mechones de cabello salidos del moño(hecho con habilidad, si, pero sin espejo, peine ni calma),castaños, oscuros, enmarcarle el rostro. Blanco. Blanquísimo, con igual solamente en Peter, siempre más pálido que Nick…y, en ese momento, hasta el de Peter quedaba oscuro frente al color de esa piel.

Unos labios rosados se abrieron, dispuestos a dejar salir una frase…esos labios eran…¿extraños? Eran diferentes. Su color, su forma…su dibujo. Eran…exóticos. Parecían sacados de un viejo cuento traído de la otra cara del mundo.

Esos labios iban a hablar.

Cuando la chica volteó, Chris vio clavarse en él unos aún más exóticos ojos verdes, profundos como la más profunda fosa del Océano.

Esos ojos verdes le absorbían, obligándole a adentrarse en ellos….a devorar toda la historia que contaban.

Aquella exótica mirada le observaba, mientras que aquellos maravillosos labios dejaban salir, con un acento tan exótico , que sólo podría haberle pertenecido a ella, una frase que Chris no olvidaría jamás…con... sabor. Era dulce, sabía a especias, a picante. Olía a Perfume. Tenía arena, sol, agua salada, licor, calor, madera. Tenía carne, tenía vino, tenía alma. Tenía historia. Muchísima más historia de la que esa niña había vivido.

Esos ojos reflejaban su voz, que reflejaba su alma. Un alma que salió de su cuerpo hacia él, cuando ella le preguntó, en un tono que él daba fe que no había oído jamás:

-¿Y vos, quién sos?

* * *

**Hi!Hola de nuevo…no, bueno…espero que os haya gustado…para mí esto es….muy importante, y, realmente, me encantaría saber que lo sería alguna vez para vosotros.**

**El tema de los dialecto es complicado para todas la historias escritas en español…pero en esta, por lo que ya se verán venir, lo será aún más.**

**Aclaró aquí una que será la primera de, según creo, muchas palabras que serán difíciles de entender , a la cual, por cierto, me referiré mucho en toda esta historia, y es moño.**

**Vale, moño. Aquí, en Argentina, le decimos "rodete", e ignoro como se le dice en el resto de Latinoamérica…supongo que también le dirán "rodete", pero bueno…por si acaso. En Inglés, si no me equivoco, le dicen "bun",y es un peinado que se hace enroscando sobre si mismo el cabello en una especie de coleta, y luego formando con este un círculo, sobre sí mismo también. Se puede sujetar con gomitas, hebillas, invisibles, etc…**

**Ella, en este caso, se lo sujeta con invisibles, porque son más baratos, y, además, para que no se noten.**

**Bueno, es todo, creo yo…gracias por pasarse por aquí, y, si Dios quiere y los "reviews" me acompañan, estaré subiendo pronto, pronto, el segundo.**

**Besasos.**

**Con amor,yo~**


	2. Chapter 2:Aquí estoy

**Capítulo 2:Aquí estoy:**

* * *

"_-¿Y vos, quién sos?"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Le habían dejado atontado. Le miró durante unos segundos, con los labios entreabiertos, asombrado. Luego entendió que no podía quedarse con esa cara durante mucho tiempo, o sino, la chica saldría corriendo.

Cuando se recompuso, notó que, la mirada de la niña estaba, como de otra forma no hubiera sido posible, turbada por la sorpresa. De hecho, le miraba , vamos a decirlo, como si acabara de verle salir dos cuernos en la mollera.

-H-hola…-soltó suavemente.

"_¿Hola?¡¿En serio, Chris?!¡¿No tenías uno más estúpido?!Deberías escribir un libro titulado "Cómo espantar a una mujer en 2 simples pasos….Paso 1: Se Christopher Halliwell. Paso 2: Se tú mismo .Joder consigo….cacho de bruto". _

Pero…al parecer ,la chica, ya fuese por ignorarle o porque no le había oído, dijo, aún en aquel tono que Chris no reconocía:

-Ahhhh,ya sé….vos sos el gil al que le choreé la billetera ayer,¿no?

"_¿Eh?¿Que dijo?"_

-Yo…sí..soy…yo.

-Ah. Un gusto, eu.-Le soltó, con un deje bastante irónico, sonriendo con los labios levemente.

-Yo…eh..

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Me tenés miedo?-se rio la chica-Escuchame, todo re lindo, ¿no?, pero…¿Me querés explicar qué mierda acaba de pasar? Digo…aparecés así de la nada, y salís con un "Soy el tutor legal de la niña" ¿De dónde saliste, de una novela mexicana?

Chris, antes de poder responder ese mensaje que, por cierto, hacía su esfuerzo por decodificar, no podía evitar embelesarse en ese acento. Era tan bonito. Cómo….¿es que no sabía de dónde era eso? No era de España. Eso era seguro.

-Yo…mira ,te seré sincero, ¿si?...

-Y sí, flaco. No te voy a preguntar para que me mientas-le interrumpió con insolencia la niña, con esa actitud tan…altiva….¿No era extraño que una persona en su…"posición", se diera esos aires?

-No…supongo que no, jeje. Vale, mira…ayer tú…te llevaste mi cartera y…-"_¿Y qué?¿Me desvelé pensando en tu bienestar? No parecía la clase de persona a la que le sentaría bien que le dijesen eso…piensa, Chris, anda….lo has hecho alguna vez."_-y pues…te reconocí…realmente supongo que…no lo sé, ¿vale? no quería que te hicieran daño, posiblemente por una parte de mi culpa. Sólo creo que, una niña no debería estar pasando estas cosas, tengo una sobrina de tu edad.-Explicó Chris, pensando que, realmente, dudaba que esa que le miraba tuviese los 10 años de Victoria. En fin, ¿qué le íbamos a hacer?.

-Ah.

"_Gracias._

_De nada,oye._

_¿Y los modales?¿Con mi cartera?¬¬"_

-Oye…¿y…tus padres?-le soltó, sin poderse contener.

-¿Perdón?

-No…sólo…yo tengo hijos….y…creo que, a mí no me gustaría que ellos anduviesen por allí siendo cogidos por la policía.-La chica sonrió con guasa al oírle decir eso, pero guardó silencio-E, imagino que…bueno, a los tuyos tampoco debería de gustarles...por lógica. ¿Dónde están?

Chris preguntó esto, más para confirmar una teoría que se había hecho que para saber del paradero de los sujetos.

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento…como si jamás se lo hubiesen preguntado antes y ahora tuviese que hacer memoria para saberlo.

-La última vez que pregunté, muertos, bajo veinte palmos de tierra.-La chica ladeó una sonrisa.-Igual, no te hagás drama, que, por lo de recién , ya te digo , que no sos como ellos, así que dudo bastante que puedas haber compartido algún sentimiento con ellos, o que tengan el mismo concepto de lo que es "hijo" y "responsabilidad".

Chris se turbó. Tal como había imaginado…

Bueno, lo último quizás no…

La chica se dio la vuelta, y, agitando la mano a modo de saludo, se despidió, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Bueno. Ya fue, olvidate. Estoy muy bien así, como me la vine bancando me la voy a bancar. Acá no puedo ni asomar un pelo porque soy boleta, así que me las tomo para donde pueda. Gracias, igual. ¡Cuidate, che!

La chica se giró del todo y emprendió la marcha. Chris la observó alejarse.

Vio esas blancas manos coger la capucha* del abrigo y recolocarla sobre su cabeza, ocultando a su vista los oscuros cabellos .Durante el breve lapso en que hizo esto, Chris vio como la palidez de esas manos(y pensar lo sucias que estaban…a saber si estuviesen limpias)contrastaba con la oscuridad del gris que teñía el abrigo. Luego, vio a esos Joggings azul oscuro, demasiado grandes para ella, alejarse a paso tranquilo.

Chris vio al oscuro bulto alejarse más de él y de su vida. Recorriendo su negrura, vio otro contraste de blanco con la negrura de su ropa y del suelo, alumbrado por la oscuridad del cielo, nocturno ya en toda su regla. Ese contraste venía de sus pies. Estaba descalza. Él estaba seguro de haber visto que, el día anterior tenía unas deportivas*.

Se iba. Descalza, con el frío. ¿Cuánto podrían llegar a protegerla esos trapos viejos que vestía?¿Cuánto tiempo los tendría, antes de que alguien, mayor y más fuerte que ella se los quitase?

"_Acá no puedo ni asomar un pelo…"_

Con esa forma tan burda de hablar, y en ese acento extraño, así y todo, esa frase significaba que, si se iba, era para no volver nunca.

Que no la volvería a ver nunca.

¿Merecía esa vida? Sin padres que la guiasen, nadie le dijo jamás cómo ser. No había tenido la oportunidad. ¿Y si alguien se la hubiese dado?

¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría esa niña sola en el mundo?

"_¡HEY,HEY,HEY!Despacio, vaquero…Chris...¿De qué vas?¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?¿Por qué no te pones, ya que vas en eso, a construir orfanatos, tío?¿No sabes conformarte nunca?¿No te das cuenta de que…"_

"_¡A CALLAR!"_

Chris no necesitaba en ese momento el consejo de su voz interior. ¿Por qué? Porque ,al entender todas las razones por las cuales no debía hacerlo, comprendió que era lo único que podía hacer.

-¡Oye,niña!¡Espera!.

Ella se detuvo al instante. No se movió, no le miró, pero tampoco se alejó.

-¿Dónde…pasarás la noche?-¿Lo había dicho?¿De verdad se había atrevido?¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Lo único que sabía era que no se arrepentiría de eso…de que, aquello que lo impulsaba a eso, no estaba en su cabeza, sino que, estaba más abajo. En su pecho.

Ella seguía sin moverse. Chris la vio comenzar a temblar. Dio un paso hacia ella. Luego otro. Se detuvo a un metro de ella.

-¿Dónde...dormirás, chica?

Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente, sorprendiéndole, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se quedaban allí, en sus ojos. Le miró hirviente de furia, y le gritó:

-¡¿Y a vos qué carajo te importa?!¿Quién sos, flaco?¿A quién te comiste?¿Qué te pensás, que podés venir acá a hacerte el bueno conmigo?¡Tomatelás!¿Querés presumir tu vida perfectita, pelotudo? No sé quién sos, y me chupa un huevo, ¿sabés? ¡Volá de acá y déjame en paz!

Chris se quedó parado estático mirándole.

¿La niña tendría carácter? Si alguien en su vida le hubiese hablado así antes, le habría cruzado la cara sin pensarlo dos segundos. Sin embargo, a ella no se lo hizo. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba enfadado. Sólo se inclinó un poco, para quedar a su altura, y mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijo, con voz dulce y tranquilizadora:

-No tienes dónde dormir, ¿verdad?¿Mmm?-Chris acarició con su dedo suavemente aquella blanca mejilla, encarando directamente aquellos ojos verdes, furiosos e inundados. Esperen. ¿Furiosos? No. Esos ojos no estaban furiosos, estaban tristes. Eran los ojos que alguien pone cuando…está triste…dolido. Cuando a alguien le remueven una herida abierta…cuando a alguien le muestran aquello que tuvo o que podría haber tenido. No era furia…era…autodesprecio.

Ella apretó los puños, pero no se apartó. Apretando igual los ojos y los labios ,bajó su cabeza ,dolida.

-¡NO!¿Contento?¡No, no tengo donde dormir!-Vociferó, consumida por la emoción.-Me voy a tirar en el piso en una esquina para tratar de no congelarme demasiado.¡¿Contento?!Me voy a cagar de frío como todas las noches, mientras vos y los demás están en su cama panchos con la estufa. ¿Ya estás contento?-Acabó, mientras una lágrima vencía su resistencia y rodaba por su mejilla.

-Mucho-Se limitó a responderle. Ella le miró resentida, y él limpió aquella lagrimilla furtiva que rodaba por su rostro.-Shhh. Ya pasó. Ya pasó.-Se limitó a decirle. Ella le miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo le decía que ya había pasado?¿Le fallaba algo?.

Chris se incorporó y, respirando hondo, le extendió la mano. Ella le miró desconfiada. Conocía tan bien esa historia…

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, tarada?¿De verdad vas a caer tan fácil en esa?¿No aprendés nunca, no? Ahora vas y le decís que sí a todo, y te metés a vivir un cuentito de hadas, ¿no?Ya sabés como termina esto. Ya habías dicho que ibas a hacer si aparecía de nuevo .¿Te olvidaste ya, boludita?_

"_Él no es…__**él**__"_

"_¿Y?¿Qué te pensás, qué son muy diferentes? Andá , estúpida, que la chupe. Así de corta. Una palabra. "Chupala". Le decís eso y que te deje de joder. ¿Qué, ahora le robás a uno la billetera y de repente te quiere cambiar la vida?¿Creés en los reyes magos? Es fácil. "Chupala".Que te deje en paz y no te venga con esas .¿Qué, no se lo querés decir? Andá entonces, tarada, que te pase lo que te pasó la última vez"_

"_No..yo…"_

"_Dale, ni pensés. Una palabra. "Que-la-chupe"_

"_Que la chupe…"_

"_¿Viste?Fácil."Chupala."_

"_Chupala…"_

"_¿Cómo le vas a decir?"_

"_Chupala."_

"_Exacto.Y se termina todo"_

"_Chupala"_

"_Chupala"_

-Penélope.-Dijo la joven, mientras le extendía la mano.

¿Estaba segura de eso? Para nada. Pero algo era seguro. La movía lo mismo que a Chris, cuando apretó la mano que le extendía, y la atraía hacía sí, para estrecharla en un abrazo.

-Chris.-Susurró suavemente, mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda.-Chris.

Ella, mientras tanto, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese loco…?

"_Chris. Chris no es un nombre. Ahhh, Cristian*. Claro…bueno, se ve que era cariñoso Cristian…Hacía tanto que nadie hacía eso…"_

Ella se dejó hacer, pero, estaba aterrada de moverse. No podía…¿estaba haciendo bien?¿Segura?

-Shhhh…ya está, linda, ya está-Continuaba calmándola él.

Suavemente, con movimientos lentos, cogió el borde de la capucha, e intentó bajarla, para acariciar sus cabellos directamente. Ella no le dejó, cogiendo su mano y retirándola de allí. Él volvió a subirla, pero esta vez, la hizo reposar directamente sobre la no poco sucia tela.

Al notar que ella estaba intranquila, decidió poner fin al abrazo. La separó de él suavemente, y sin soltar su mano, jaló de ella, para llevarla hacia la esquina por la que había aparecido.

Ella no se movió.

-¿Qué hacés?

No estaba amenazadora o insolente. De verdad preguntaba que quería de ella.

-¿Qué tienes que perder?-Respondió él con calma.-¿Alguien te echará de menos, o notará tu ausencia?.

No lo había dicho con maldad…se lo estaba haciendo entender. Pero ella, en lo que a ella respectaba, ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Tardó un momento en responder, y, cuando lo hizo, se dijo a sí misma que no era una mentira del todo.

-No.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? No soy "perfectito", como tú dijiste…pero te aseguro que tengo algo más para ofrecerte. No me preguntes por qué a ti, porque no lo sé. Pero es a ti. Decide tú. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella le miró. Había algo que le decía que no vaya…y hubo algo que la hizo ponerse en marcha.

Con pasos lentos siguió el camino que Chris le indicaba, cogida de la mano, como una niña pequeña. Y es que, en realidad, en ese momento, era así como se sentía.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre….que la había debilitado tan fácilmente?¿Cómo había logrado romper tan fácilmente aquella coraza que había construido sobre ella misma para protegerse hace años? De cualquier forma, se dijo, hay una debajo de esa…y esa, si vas a jugar a este jueguito, no se la vas a dejar romper, porque, entonces, va a dejar de ser un juego, y va a volver a pasar. Vas a volver a salir lastimada, y, por lo que pasó, no vas a querer que se dé otra vez…porque, si eso pasa, quizás sea también, la última.

-Ahora…parecemos dos boludos sacados de un cuento.-Comentó ella, mientras doblaban la esquina-¿Es algún tipo de broma? Considero que jugar así con alguien es lo más ruin que puede una persona…

Chris volteó, y sólo con la vista ,la hizo callar.

-No sabes cuándo parar de hablar, ¿verdad?-le dijo, mientras se detenían frente a su auto.-No te preocupes…eso es algo que trataremos luego.-Le guiñó un ojo, y le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto.-Jamás. Nunca, ¿oíste?. Yo no bromeo con estas cosas. Escuchame, tienes la opción de decirme que no. No me enfadaré.-"_¿Enfadarse? Esa palabra…nunca tuvo demasiado claro su significado con ella"-_Y no te obligaré. Tú decides. Es tú decisión-repuso Chris, mientras señalaba la puerta abierta.-¿Te vas o te quedas? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Penélope?

Eso fue todo. Cuando le escuchó decir su nombre, entendió dónde estaba su lugar.

Subió al auto, con la delicadeza de quien entra embarrado hasta el cuello a un palacio de espejos.

O casi subía.

-Espera-le frenó Chris, mientras le sujetaba el brazo delicadamente.

Lo sabía…no iba a querer que se subiese a su auto así…mugrienta. Parecía salida de un bote de basura.

Así…tan…miserable. Se miró, y, por primera vez (en hacía un relativamente corto tiempo, pero no por ello menos largo) se tuvo asco. Él lucía tan…arreglado, y ella, a su lado…era sólo un patito feo. Se encogió en sí misma, y, por un momento, se encogió como…si esperase un golpe.

Chris lo notó, y torció el gesto. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, y luego le llamó:

-Toma. Ponte esto. Hace frío.

Penélope casi se desmaya. ¿Hablaba en serio? Por un momento, se sintió una idiota. Por otro, entendió que no podía aceptarlo, y, por el último, le respondió.

-No…¿Cómo me voy a poner…

-Ahora. Póntela. Hace-frío.

-Pero yo…

Chris, más brusco de lo que había venido actuando, la cogió por el brazo y se la puso. Ella apenas pudo resistirse.

-Te la pones y fin del tema-concluyó, severamente.

Después de eso, la subió al auto.

Ella lo miró asombrada. Nunca le habían…dado una…orden…Bueno...no de ese tipo. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso?¿Quién era…?La había…hecho cumplirla. ¿Qué mier….?

Lo observó.Y ahora…¿Cómo seguía esa historia?

Chris sonrió, y le heló la sangre.

Como por un acto reflejo, ella sonrió también, mostrando levemente los dientes, y Chris no pudo evitar pensar en que, así, con toda su persona, parecía un dibujo de un tapiz traído de tan lejos…

Se inclinó sobre ella, y estiró una mano. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando un contacto, pero se vio frustrada cuando Chris cogía el cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocaba suavemente.

-¿Aprieta?-Cuestionó dulcemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando el contorno de su silueta dibujarse en el oscuro cielo nocturno con los ojos muy abiertos, y se vio recompensada con una caricia suya en la frente, apartando apenas unos mechones de cabello que la cubrían. Estuvo tentada a hurtarse, puesto que el contacto con el cabello la tensó…pero no lo hizo. Sólo…la disfrutó, y alargó el cuello para continuar el movimiento de su mano al alejarse.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero, esta vez, ella no mostró los dientes.

Chris cerró la puerta con cuidado, y, rápidamente subió al asiento del conductor, y puso el vehículo en marcha, ante la atenta mirada de la niña que, al verse sorprendida mirando, corrió la vista rápidamente y la desvió hacia la ventana. Se acurrucó en el asiento, y miró por la ventanilla, mientras se frotaba los brazos.

Se acurrucó en el abrigo, muy grande para ella, cosa que, lejos de hacerla sentir incómoda, la hacía sentir…protegida. Quería…volverse parte de él. Quería adentrarse en ese abrigo, atesorar la sensación. Ese abrigo…olía tan bien…olía como él. No quería perder ese instante. Lo quería volver eterno…

Cuando Chris arrancó, sintió un suave viento entrar por la ventanilla, y rozarle la mejilla. Estaba viajando en un auto. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía…por su voluntad.

El paisaje se movía, y ella quería hacer suyo el mundo. El abrigo azul, el viento, su perfume, la noche, el viaje en auto. Él…

Creyó que era un sueño tan perfecto…que no despertaría jamás.

Por su parte Chris la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios. Desvió su mirada hacia el frente, y recordó las palabras de Amy, mientras las luces pasaban frente a él.

"_Mañana, todo va a estar bien."_

Era cierto.

AHORA, todo estaba bien.

Chris mantenía su vista al frente, pero no podía evitar desviarla de vez en cuando a la niña.

Ella se había hecho un bollito en su abrigo, y vio cómo, con su mano se aferraba a las mangas de esta. Con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente el cristal de la venta. Parecía tener casi miedo, de quebrarlo o algo así…su mano cortaba perfectamente con la silueta de la ciudad en la noche. Sus dedos eran finos, y parecían tersos…como si, a pesar de todo, nunca se hubieran raspado o herido.

Deslizó su mano por todo el marco de la ventana. Estaba fría. La deslizó lentamente hacia el asiento. Este estaba caliente. Y era más suave.

La siguió moviendo por la parte delantera del auto. Esta era como de plástico, y rugosa. Era agradable de tocar. Deslizó sus dedos por ella, y se detuvo antes de llegar al volante, donde las manos de Chris reposaban.

Esporádicamente, Chris miraba a Penélope, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y para vigilar qué hacía. No todos los días un extraño te sacaba de una situación como en la que ella vivía. Porque, en realidad, si se ponían a analizarlo…eso era. Un extraño.

Pensó en lo desesperada que esa niña debía estar para aceptar seguir a un desconocido, sin saber qué quería de ella.

Es cierto que él nunca le haría daño…pero, ¿y si no hubiera sido él? Se estremeció. Miles de opciones bastante desagradables le recorrieron la mente. Negó con la cabeza para apartarlas y se dijo a sí mismo que no, que podría haber sido otro, pero que había sido él, y que tenía mejores planes para esa cría que acabar sus días mendigando en la calle.

Desvió su vista de la carretera una vez más para dirigirla a ella, y la pilló mirándoles con los ojitos muy abiertos.

Chris le sonrió, pero ella, al verse descubierta, la bajó inmediatamente.

Chris no entendía cómo alguien no podía enternecerse ante eso. Sus mejillas blancas se veían levemente sonrosadas…

Todo estaba muy tenso. Ella, si se había relajado desde que habían subido al auto, ahora se había vuelto a tensar, y si no, se había tensado más. Él necesitaba romper esa tensión. PAM, hecho. Semáforo.

Chris se detuvo, y entonces, vencido por la tentación, se dedicó a estudiar más a fondo a Penélope.

La niña miraba al frente, como esperando que hubiese algún movimiento en la carretera.

Mientras se concentraba en las estrellas, Chris se concentraba en ella.

Tenía la capucha del abrigo gris oscuro subida, por lo tanto, el cabello no se le veía…pero recordaba que lo llevaba recogido un moño, que estaba muy tenso. Sin embargo, había varios cabellos finos sueltos por su rostro. Estos eran bastante largos, por lo que supuso que, quizás, lo llevaba recogido por una cuestión de comodidad.

Después le miró la cara. Era blanca, pero demasiado. Se la veía pálida, y, ahora que se fijaba bien, estaba muy delgada, al punto que se le marcaban los huesos del rostro, y, aunque no veía realmente ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, se apostaba algo a que los omóplatos ,la clavícula, las costillas….y los huesos en general se le notarían y mucho. Chris frunció el ceño.

Siguió recorriéndola. Tenía la ropa muy sucia, y bastante rota. Era muy grande para ella, y, por lo que veía, parecía ropa que bien pudo haberse sacado del armario de Nick. Y con motivos había pensado que era un muchacho. Si no le veías la cara, era un chaval.

Pero eso era algo de lo que también se ocuparía luego.

Le miró los pies, y, ahora que los miraba detenidamente, frunció el ceño todavía más.

Sus pies estaban sucios, casi negros, a causa de la tierra y el polvo. También veía en ellos raspones, y unas manchas rojizas. Cuando ella hizo un movimiento con uno, pudo ver un momento la planta, que estaba mucho más negra, y tenía unas manchas que parecían ¿barro?¿De dónde coges barro en la ciudad?¿Y por qué te lo pones en los pies? Pensó en dejarlo pasar. Pero había fruncido el ceño lo suficiente como para que, cuando ella volvió a mirarle, se asustara.

Retiró inmediatamente su mano del radio de coche, pensando que su enfado se debía a ello. Luego se encogió en sí misma y le hurtó la vista.

Chris lo entendió, e, inmediatamente, la cogió la barbilla con la mano.

-Shhh…¿Qué pasa? No temas…no estaba enfadado contigo…-le susurró para calmarla-Ven acá, mírame.-Ella no lo hizo, por eso Chris, forzándola un poco, la obligó a hacerlo. Otra vez hacía eso…¿Por qué la forzaba?¿Cómo podía? De todos modos, no podía hacer que sus ojos vieran a los suyos, y eso, no iba a poder conseguirlo.-Mírame, Penélope. Hazme caso, mírame.-Ella negó con la cabeza-Está bien.-Chris cogió su mano lentamente, y la acercó a la luz que entraba por los vidrios. Ella, no muy conforme, de cualquier forma, se dejó hacer.

Chris recorrió con la suya la mano de la criatura…Estaba sucia. Tenía raspones y llagas, y, en el dorso de esta parecía haber…¿cortes? Frunció más el ceño…sin embargo…sus manos estaban tan suaves…¿Cómo alguien con esa vida tenía las manos suaves, y no ásperas?

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó simplemente, señalando los cortes.

-Mirá…

Chris lo hizo, y se horrorizo. Esas heridas las habían abierto unos cristales…¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Ah.. pues.. porque, los pequeños trocitos de vidrio seguían en ellas.

-¿Cómo…?Penélope….¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó, sintiendo que…..le subía la furia.

-Vidrio…

-¡Ya sé lo que es, niña!-Ella se achicó, asustada por el tono de voz-No…no,no,no..shhh shh shh…perdona…no quise gritarte…-se enmendó Chris-A ver…¿por qué no te los has quitado?¿No sabes que esto es peligroso, pequeña?-Ella le miró cuando le dijo eso_…"pequeña"_

-Duele-Respondió, simplemente.

-Pues…claro que te duele…pero…no puedes dejarte esto así, ¿no sabes que esto se infecta? Debo sacarte esto…-Chris intentó apretar un poco su carne para extraer uno de los, por lo menos, seis cristales clavados en ella.

-¡AYYY!¡NONONO!¡PARÁ,PARÁ,PARÁ!¡PARÁ,BOLUDO,NO,ME DUELE!¡AYYY!-Chris la soltó de inmediato, al oírla gritar, y además, al darse cuenta de que , como los cristales eran demasiado pequeños, al sacarlos, le saldría más sangre, y esas heridas debían de limpiarse. Cogió un Kleenex y se lo tendió, mientras le decía:

-Vale, vale, te los quitaré, pero no aquí, cuando lleguemos a casa. Aquí se te puede poner peor…toma, límpiate con esto.

Ella lo cogió, y, en su mente, re-oyó sus palabras…" _cuando lleguemos a casa". _Ella guardó silencio, que estuvo a punto de romper, pero no lo hizo. Chris lo notó…y notó como la niña daba una furtiva mirada a sus pies. Luego la desvió, para que Chris no la notase. Pero lo notó, vaya que sí.

-Penélope. Ya te vi. Muéstramelo.

-¿Eh?¿Qué querés?...

-No me tomes el pelo, pequeñita…ya te he visto. Enséñame tus pies.

-No…

-Quizás entendiste mal…no te lo había preguntado.

-¿Y a mí qué? Te lo muestro si se me da la gana…-reviró ella, tratando de defender su postura.

-Ey,ey,ey,¡Chst! Esa boca. Cuida cómo me hablas.-Ella se ruborizó, y, en seguida guardó silencio y esa actitud agresiva.-Eso es…anda, escucha, no seas caprichosa, enséñamelo. No te haré daño.-Le explicó, suavemente, igual que como le había venido hablando todo el día, salvo, claro, cuando le había llamado la atención.

Ella movió su pie lentamente, y él, en cuanto pudo, cogió su tobillo y se lo levantó.

La planta estaba completamente negra, en ella también había ampollas, raspones y durezas. También vio aquellas manchas que identificó como barro. Ojalá y entonces sí hubiese tenido razón. Eso, cuando lo vio, y lo tocó, entendió, no era barro, sino…sangre seca.

Si parecía barro era porque, en la oscuridad, y con toda la tierra que seguramente se había mezclado con ella, se veía negra, más que rojiza. Chris no podía creer que una persona aguantase ese dolor y esa….esa falta de responsabilidad total. Entonces pensó que su enfado ya estaba tomando forma.

-¿Qué es esto,Penélope?Y no me respondas "Vidrio"-avisó él.

Pero la niña, que ya estaba aplacada por la seriedad que había detectado en su voz, no pensaba hacerse la lista.

-Es….una lastimadura. Me…la hice…con…bueno, es que me la hice con vidrios.

Él se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Ya…¿cómo es que te has herido así?-le cuestionó, al ver que, los causantes de aquella sangre eran unos tres o cuatro vidrios, bastante más grandes que los de las manos, enterrados en la planta.

-Bueno…es que…yo…me los clavé.-Respondió cortada, pero, al ver la mirada de Chris, se completó rápidamente-Mirá…estaba caminando, ¿no? y se ve que había unos vidrios en el piso…no sé…calculo que se habría roto una botella…y yo no vi…y pisé…y del dolor me asusté, me tropecé…y, puse la mano, sino, iban a la cara, de una…y ahí me los clavé.

Ella parecía algo avergonzada por contarle eso…nunca nadie le había preguntado por sus problemas. Ella los solucionaba y ya…

-¿Tienes más en el otro?

Ella se limitó a levantar su otro pie…en el que Chris vio exactamente lo mismo que en el que sostenía, a diferencia de que en este había solo un vidrio muy grueso, y bastante sobresaliente.

-¡¿Pero…!?¡¿Y PENSABAS DEJARTE ESTO ASÍ?!¿No piensas?-La increpó, desesperado-¿No te das cuenta de que esto se puede infectar, cortarte un tendón o una vena importante?¿Te lo vas a dejar así, descalza además, esperando que te tengan que acabar cortando el pie?¡¿ESO ESPERABAS?!-acabó estallando, sin poder contener su enfado. No estaba enfadado con ella, exactamente…sólo…estaba enfadado por la situación en sí…y en el hecho de que, si no era por él, ¡también se iba a quedar así!¿Qué no pensaba o qué?

Pero ella eso no lo sabía. Para ella, Chris estaba enfadado con ella, por eso le gritaba. Así funcionaba para ella.

En un movimiento se soltó de su agarre, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, y abrió la puerta del coche para bajar y salir corriendo. O eso intentó…porque, al estar herida en ambos pies, pues, claramente no avanzó demasiado. Cayó apenas dar un paso, y dejó salir un gemido.

Chris reaccionó instintivamente. Se quitó él mismo el cinturón de seguridad y se arrojó fuera del auto. Lo rodeó y, cuando llegó a ella, la levantó por debajo de las axilas.

A pesar de que ella se resistió un poco, logró meterla nuevamente en el auto. Mientras estaba sentada, lo miraba sin abrir la boca ajustarle el cinturón otra vez con un rostro realmente serio.

-Dejame…-le pidió, pero él pasó de ella.

Volvió a subirse al auto después de cerrar la puerta de su lugar y echarle el seguro.

La miró en cuanto estuvieron arriba, y, por su parte, el semáforo seguía marcando con su lucecilla roja, y, en ese momento, a Chris se le antojó bastante oportuna.

-¿Estás loca?-le espetó, sin rodeos.

-Chris…

-No. Respóndeme. ¿En qué piensas cuando te bajas corriendo así de un auto, con ambos pies heridos, en medio de una carretera, en la que los demás autos pueden ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento?¡¿En qué?!-Cuestionó, mientras le cogía del brazo y le sacudía un poco.

-No me hablés así…no tenés derecho…-susurró ella, mordiéndose los labios, luchando por no sollozar…no lo necesitaba.

-¿Es que quieres matarme del susto?-Le levantó la cara, y le hizo verle-Penélope, mírame. –Ella obedeció, pero, se notaba a lo lejos su incomodidad. A él no le engañaban. Esa niñita quería echarse a llorar…pero sabía que no lo haría.-Escucha. No puedes salir así sin pensar en nada. Así no se solucionan los problemas. No ahora. Ya no más. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Estás lastimada…¿cuán lejos creías que ibas a llegar? En serio.

-No sé…es que…si me gritás así….me asusté…pensé que te habías calentado del todo, y que me ibas a mandar a la mierda.

Chris se sonrió ante la forma de expresarse.

-Vale, no. Jajaja. Escúchame, no…mira…no me he enfadado contigo, chica, me enfadé porque…es decir…Penélope…¿Por qué no te intentaste sacar los cristales?-preguntó, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz, intentando no enfadarse. Esa niña no era como sus hijos, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar…Decidió que se calmaría...no llegarían a ningún lado así.

-Me dolía…

-Pero…¿tú te oyes?¿No te das cuenta de que, si no te los sacabas, te iba a doler, y mucho más que esto? No es cuestión de tomar decisiones del momento, sino de lo que es correcto. No puedes ser tan impulsiva, y he notado que lo eres, y bastante. Óyeme, esto te lo tienes que limpiar, y quitar, antes de que termine en algo que podamos lamentar los dos.-Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no la dejó.-Shh, déjalo así. En casa te voy a curar esto, ahora no. ¿Por qué no tienes zapatos?

-No quiero…

-A mí me da igual, chica. Te lo voy a curar aunque no quieras, no es algo que esté en discusión, ¿de acuerdo?

-No…

-¿Cómo?

-Chris…no estoy acostumbrada….por favor…

-Nada. No te he preguntado. Entiendo que, si es por ti, te quedarás con eso en los pies, así que, en vista de que no sabes cuidar de ti misma, ese derecho se te es retirado hasta que yo considere que eres capaz de hacerte cargo de él. Punto. ¿Dónde están los tenis?-Concluyó Chris, dejando claro que no cedería a sus deseos. Eso le dolió un poco, pero, si no quería que él se enterase, lo logró, porque no exteriorizó nada, pero sí dejó claro que no replicaría más…

-¿Cómo sabés que tenía zapatillas?

-¿Has andado descalza toda tu vida?-preguntó, mostrando que ene se momento, no estaba para que le dieran vueltas, y que esperaba respuestas concisas. No estaba enfadado realmente, pero tampoco estaba contento. ¡Que había salido corriendo! Por algún motivo, sintió que, si hubiese sido Peter, o Nick…o incluso Leo, le hubiera soltado unos azotes…sin embargo…no lo era, así que no podía aleccionarla como lo haría con ellos, al menos…no todavía…Pero tampoco podía estar contento, y como tampoco quería gritarle, decidió que ,al menos, dejaría su lado cariñoso mientras hablaban de eso…era una especie de regaño…"Si haces algo que está bien, sonreiré, si haces algo que está mal, dejaré de hacerlo" Supuso que, de momento, bastaría…

-No…

-¿Piensas que no te los vi puestos ayer?¿En serio?¿Crees que soy tonto?

-No…perdón…

-No son las cosas por las que debes disculparte. Sí por salir corriendo así, pero creo que eso ha quedado claro.-Ella asintió.

-Me las sacaron.

-¿Qué dices?

-Anoche. Yo quería buscar un lugar donde dormir…y me tropecé con unos pibes, que estaban RE-FALOPEADOS, y me amenazaron…me dijeron que, o entregaba las llantas, o era boleta….Yo salí corriendo, pero te juro que no sé de dónde chota salió otro y me agarraron entre los cinco….Se las tuve que dar, sino me cagaban a palos…Al final me quedé así…

Chris apretó el puño y frunció el ceño.

Le apoyó una mano en la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él, apoyándola en su pecho, en un tipo de abrazo, puesto que no podían moverse mucho por los cinturones y por el hecho de estar sentados.

La acarició mientras ella le susurró:

-No te enojes…

-No me "enojo", Penélope…¿Cómo me puedo enojar por eso? Hiciste bien en dárselas…Te hubieran hecho daño…ay, mi Dios….bueno, bueno…shhh, ya está. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo así, ¿vale? Apréndete esto, lo más importante es tu bienestar, ¿está claro?-Él le sintió asentir-Y, justamente, al salir corriendo como lo hiciste, no lo estabas resguardando mucho, ¿me oyes? Nunca más, pequeña, ¿de acuerdo? Eso no se hace. Nunca. Menos de mí. Jamás te haré daño, ¿vale? No quiero que me vuelvas a asustar así.

Penélope se conmocionó al oírle hablarle así…sintió tantas ganas de llorar...pero…no había razón. Sólo sonrió, y sujetó la mano que no la acariciaba, estrechándola fuerte. Esta vez, Chris fue quien se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Un momento después, la soltó, y ella, después de dejar su cabeza un rato más, la quitó.

-Enséñame tu pie.

Ella, a base de la corta experiencia que había tenido con él, entendió que debía obedecer, y que su enojo estaba aplacado. Cuando a alguien le dicen que no están enojados con uno, es que no lo están. Para Penélope funcionaba así. El problema era que nunca nadie le había dicho que no estaban enojados con ella…

Los levantó y se los dejó sujetar. Esta vez, como ya sabía que lo iba a hacer, disfrutó el contacto…La mano de Chris sí era dura, pero no áspera…Era una mano de hombre, curtida por el tiempo mismo, pero no rugosa, callosa o áspera. Era agradable de sentir…porque era como ser tocada con madera pulida….era suave, pero no blanda…Era muy reconfortante.

Pero no fue tan reconfortante ver la cara de Chris al ver sus plantas.

-¿Eres consciente de que te has clavado AÚN MÁS, si es que eso es posible, los vidrios?-Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio-¿Así solucionas todo?¿Bajas la vista? Así no arreglas nada, Penélope. Te has hecho sangre, felicitaciones. Supongo que ya te has quedado muy a gusto, ¿no?-reprendió, consciente de que había dicho que no se enfadaría…¡pero también de que se había enterrado aún más los malditos cristales!-No te has hecho una herida grave de milagro, ¡y vas y te los entierras más! Pareciese que me estuvieras tomando el pelo.-Chris cogió varios Kleneex y los puso en sus plantas y en el piso de auto.-Mira que tener que proteger para que no se manche con sangre-Murmuró…no como una queja a la mancha…sino al líquido que la produciría.

-Perdoname…

-Sí, Penélope, ya me has pedido perdón antes, y con eso no se solucionó nada. A ver si comienzas a pensar con la cabeza para que luego no tengas que pedir perdón.

Ella congestionó el rostro, pero se guardó sus lágrimas y miró hacia el frente, mientras Chris ponía el auto en marcha luego de que el semáforo pusiese en verde.

De vez en cuando la miraba, y, al ver la expresión de su rostro, y de que no volvió a mirar su cara, se enterneció. No quería enfadarse pero…¿Por qué arriesgar su vida de forma tan irresponsablemente tonta? Dios Santo…

Penélope no decía nada, y sólo miraba por el espejo retrovisor todas las bolsas con la compra. No se atrevía a mirar a Chris .La había retado…y ahora estaba enojado de vuelta.

Estuvieron así un momento, y luego, Chris no soportó más.

Suspiró, y mientras expulsaba el aire, estiró su mano y acarició a la niña en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno…ya está. Ya pasó. Ya. No me he enfadado.

-Bueno…

Pero ella no lo miraba. Chris vio cómo miraba fijamente hacia el asiento trasero, pero no a él.

-¿Qué ves, nena?

-Nada…-se apresuró a decir, apartando la vista.

-¿Las bolsas de la compra?-se preguntó extrañado. Luego sumó dos más dos.-Penélope….¿Tienes hambre?

Esa pregunta salió de sus labios tan…miserable. Chris sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando la hizo. La había estado regañando como si se conociesen de siempre, y no había notado que acababa de recogerla de la calle. ¿No había sido él mismo quien ayer había dicho "a saber cuándo había comido por última vez"?

Ella se ruborizó, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Él se llamó burro, y otras cosas un poco más fuertes, en su mente, mientras detenía el coche.

Se giró y, de una de las bolsas sacó un paquete con galletas. La miró y se las tendió, con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con la boca abierta de par en par, como si le tendiesen un tesoro. Le miró con ojos esperanzados, mientras asentía enérgicamente.

-Toma, anda, no tengas miedo. Cógelas.-Ella, sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacerlo.-Penélope, tómalas. Te las doy yo. Vamos-Chris las abrió y le tendió el paquete.

Ella lo sujetó, cogió una entre sus dedos, y de un bocado se la metió entera en la boca. Apenas y la masticó, cogió una segunda y se la devoró con igual avidez.

-Eh,eh,eh….espera, despacio, chica, con calma-la frenó.-No te hace bien comer así, come despacio. Mastica. Vamos a cenar en casa…no te desesperes.

Ella, de pronto, se puso roja como un tomate. Dejó el paquete sobre las rodillas de Chris y se volteó avergonzada.

-Ey..no…espera. No te dije que lo dejases, sólo que comieras lento. Te puede hacer daño, vamos, ¿Qué es eso?¿Vergüenza? Come, anda…

-¡No! Ahora no las quiero….

-No me voy a poner a discutir. Coge las galletas y tómatelas.

-No quiero…

-Penélope.

-Te dije que no, hinchapelotas.-Dijo, mientras le arrojaba un manotazo.

Chris le cogió la mano en el aire, y, de un tirón la puso de frente a él.

-Come.

Ella se achicó al recibir la orden, y, suavemente cogió el susodicho paquete y continuó comiendo, pero con más lentitud.

-Eso. Muy bien, así me gusta. ¿Ves cómo no pasa nada?¿Están buenas?-Ella asintió.-Pues mejor así, ¿no? Escúchame…en el coche no se come, ¿sí? Estamos haciendo una excepción, ¿vale? Pero en un día normal, en el coche no se come, que luego se ensucia y limpiarlo es un marrón, ¿bueno?

-Sí…

Chris sintió que la estaba haciendo sentir mal…y es que no sabía qué hacer para que no se sienta mal…se le ocurrió alguna cosilla.

-Pero, ya que estamos en una excepción…-Cogió del paquete una galleta y se la llevó a la boca. La niña lo miró y él le guiñó un ojo y le dejó una cosquilla en la barriga. La cual, por cierto, notó bastante delgada bajo los abrigos.

Ella le sonrió, y él, sin poder evitarlo ,le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha. Algo les dijo a ambos que no se refería sólo al hambre…que se refería a ella misma. Ambos lo entendieron, por lo que ella también respondió:

-Ahora sí…Gracias.

-Ciertas cosas no se agradecen, más que por educación…como cuando a alguien le quitas un gran dolor de encima.

Ella le miró, y luego miró hacia el frente otra vez. Chris hizo lo mismo, y, de la nada, ella se giró en el asiento, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, acurrucada en él. Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, y miró a Chris fijamente. Sólo le miraba, y sonreía.

Chris la miró y le sonrió también, pero, como no podía apartar su vista del camino, se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y a ver al frente, sonriendo, al saber que ella también lo miraba y sonreía, sin miedo ni vergüenza.

-Me gustan las estrellas.-dijo, pasado un tiempo.

-¿Mmm?-dejó salir, sin borrar su sonrisa , enternecido por el tonito que había usado, haciéndole olvidar que no era Victoria, y hablándole como si lo fuese.

-Me gusta mirar las estrellas…Es que, son azules…me gusta el azul….como tu buzo. Y, aparte, están ahí, siempre, brillando. Te hacen sentir menos sola…¿A vos te gustan?-Preguntó, dejando de mirarle para dirigir su vista a frente y centrarla en las miles de ellas que cruzaban el firmamento.

Chris estaba pensativo, por eso estaba algo nublado cuando le respondió:

-Si…Son bonitas…míralas si quieres…

-¿Puedo bajar el vidrio?-preguntó tímidamente. Chris no respondió, por lo que ella, apenada, guardó silencio y se llevó otra galleta a la boca. Quizás no quería que lo baje y por eso ni le contestaba. Estaba acostumbrada a eso…pero tampoco hizo el intento de bajarlo ella misma, como hubiese hecho en otra ocasión. Había gente a la que no le gustaba que tocaran sus autos…quizás Chris era de esos…mejor sería no buscar problemas de momento….No sabía cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de dejarla dónde la había encontrado, así que, lo mejor sería aprovechar esa noche…que, a saber cuándo volvería a tener un techo bajo el cual dormir.

Estuvieron en un silencio realmente incómodo durante unos minutos, en el que ella miraba las estrellas y él el camino. Un par de veces se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

-Chris.

-¿Ehmm?

-Nada, dejá.

Él la miró. Había estado callada un rato, parecía como ausente.

Al rato.

-Chris…

-¿Sí? Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Ella levantó el paquete vacío de las galletas, indicándole que no sabía dónde desecharlo.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Dámelo.- Chris estaba ausente también. Estaba pensando. Cogió el paquete y lo guardó en su bolsillo para tirarlo. Pensaba en qué le diría su familia cuando llegaran…Eso iba a estar interesante…"Hola familia….¿recordáis a la carterista de ayer? ya, decid hola." Sí…iba a molar al cubo. Pensó que ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Penélope miró a Chris un momento….

-Argentina.

Chris la miró desconcertado, e iba a preguntar a qué se refería…hasta que entendió. Casi frena el auto de la impresión.

-¿Eres…de allá?

-Ajá. Me di cuenta de que, cuando te hablaba, no te dabas cuenta de todo lo que te decía…y que no te dejabas de sorprender…¿Es la que va, no?-preguntó orgullosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó, al no entender su última frase.

-Ay…nene, ¿no entendés eso? Jajaja, ay, Deos….te dije que si "¿no está buenísimo?".

-Ohhh, entiendo…

-¿Cómo dicen acá?

Chris se lo pensó un segundo.

-Pues…decimos que "algo mola"…

-Soy de Argentina…¿No mola?-preguntó, utilizando lo que le enseñaron, mientras sonreía.

Chris le sonrió con ternura.

-Sí…mola muchísimo.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza, e iba a preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Penélope llegó a notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada…¿por qué debería pasar algo?

-Vi que me ibas a preguntar algo…¿qué es?

-Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas…-Chris se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ese pensamiento, en lugar de quedarse en su mente, había salido al exterior. -¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Qué edad me das?-respondió ella sonriente, nuevamente en aquella actitud descarada, que, en ella, sólo podía verse más y más tierna.

-Mmmm…¿12?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-¿13?

-Nop…

-¿Tienes 15?

-No…

-¿14,entonces?

-Nopo.

Ella parecía estar disfrutando con eso…por lo que Chris continuó.

-¿Ehhh,16?

-No…

-¿Qué,17?

-Nooooo…

-No me voy a creer que tienes 18.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no los tienes.

-Podría tenerlos…

-No te creeré….

-Pero podría..

-No me gustan las mentiras…

-Quince…

Él le sonrió.

-¿Y vos, Chris…cuántos años tenés?

-Adivina, listilla…

-Una pista.

-Yo no tuve pista, ¿tú por qué sí?

-Vos mismo dijiste "no te creo que tengas 18".Vos tenías un límite…ahora, vos podrías tener 50 años y estar re bien conservado…o 17,y estar hecho mierda-susurró lo último, pero Chris le oyó…

-¡Eh!¡Un respeto! Me gustó más lo de los cincuenta bien conservados…pero tienes razón…vale, una pista…tengo menos de 40.

-Bueno…¿22?

-Ah, pues muchas gracias…me restas años de vida…

-¿No? Bue….ehmmm…¿30?

-¿Qué pasó con los ocho números del medio?

-Jajajaja…Ehm…¿25?

-Agrégale 8…

Ella sumó con sus dedos.

-¡31!-exclamó contenta.

Chris la miró desconcertado.

-Penélope, no…33…mira…25,26,27,28,29,30,31-explicó,mientras iba levantando sus dedos-32 y 33…¿No sabes sumar?-En cuanto lo dijo, Chris se arrepintió.-Ey…no, perdona…

-Eu…está bien, dejá…-Pero el notó la mirada triste de ella.

-Perdóname…-Ella se dejó acariciar la mejilla, pero no cambió el gesto. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Chris…decí algo en español-pidió, con voz infantil.

-¿Eh? Pero…si vengo hablando en español todo el día…es decir…tú también hablas en español…hablamos en el mismo idioma-notó, algo turbado.

-Sí, bobo, ya sé…pero digo…así, en español de acá…así como" ¡Joder, coño tío!"-emuló ella, sacando a Chris una sonrisa.

-Vale, si me lo pides así, majilla, ¿Cómo negarle nada a una criaja tan mona como tú? Pero dime que te digo, si no puedo hablar en español, según tú con un "joder, o un tío", si lo hago todos los días y ni me doy cuenta...Pero, jolín con el viento, ¿te da el frío, tía?-Recitó Chris, remarcando mucho su acento, utilizando a posta las palabras de la última frase…Les valió una risa a ambos.-Ahora tú di algo en argentino…

-Ehhh, no sé, chabón, ¿Qué carajos te mando? Ah, estaba re dura la piba, le re fallaba, na, yo que sé, fue, putos todos, ahre, na, posta, ni idea…alto buzo, está re copado, pega como vino en caja.-Ella le sonrió, pero Chris no le devolvió el gesto. De cada 5 palabras que decía, dos eran malsonancias, y las otras tres no las entendía.-¿Eh…qué te pasa?¿No querías que hable en argentino, che?

-¿Es necesario hablar tan mal? No he entendido la mitad de las cosas que has dicho…pero, si al menos hablases sin groserías, al menos te habría reído la gracia…pero así tampoco…

Ella bajó la vista inmediatamente ante la regañina…al poco tiempo, dejó salir suavemente un:

-Dije que me gus…me mola tu…abrigo-dijo ella, recordando cómo le había oído hablar anteriormente.-¿Te enoj…te has enfadado?-Preguntó ella, imitando un poco su acento, aunque no le salió demasiado bien.

Chris suspiró. ¿Pero…por qué hacía eso? ¿Cómo lo enfadaba y luego…lo desenfadaba? Luego él se recordó que, desde que había subido al auto, no había dejado de marcarle reglas y de reñirle. ¿No había dicho él mismo que esa niña nunca había tenido a nadie para enseñarle cómo hablar, comportarse o actuar? No…entonces, si bien él tenía pensado enseñarle, tampoco podía tratarla como si ya estuviesen establecidos. Ella aún no le conocía…y era obvio que no quería buscar su enfado. Por eso quizás actuaba de esa forma, para tratar de enmendar el error. Se dijo que no sólo podía, sino que debía de tener más paciencia. Después de todo, ya estaban cerca de casa, lo cual significaba que iba a tener que presentársela a su familia, iba a tener que quitarle los vidrios, establecerla allí, y explicarle y preguntarse muchas cosas. Entendió que, o se dedicaba a cultivar la paciencia, o la dejaba bajar y que siguiese su viaje. Como la segunda opción estaba fuera de discusión, se armó de paciencia.

-No-le respondió sonriendo para calmarla-No me he enfadado, y no quiero que pienses que sí…cuando me enfade, te lo haré saber, como cuando te bajaste así del auto. Eso me enojó, no que hables así, o que no hables igual que yo…el argentino se te luce mejor…vamos…levanta la vista, y sonríe. Ya casi llegamos.-Chris vio cómo ella se tensaba.-Mira…allá…¿Ves aquella estrella?-preguntó, mientras señalaba el lugar donde esta se hallaba.-Mírala titilar…si te fijas bien…ella nos sigue, igual que la luna.-El auto estaba en movimiento, y el paisaje se movía, pero, la visión del cielo se mantenía fija, por lo que, en realidad, no importaba para dónde se moviese el coche, siempre se verían esa estrella y la luna. Esa broma se les hace a los críos para llamarles la atención un rato…de hecho, lo había hecho bastante ya con Leo, aunque algo le dijo que a ella no se lo habían hecho nunca…y que por eso realmente se ilusionó, porque, aunque sabía que no era cierto, parecía creer un poco en su "magia".

-Es verdad…nos sigue…¿Por qué, Chris?

-Porque quiere estar contigo…-respondió, recordando las frases que le decía a Leo de pequeño-Pero, por ahora que se aguante…porque ahora contigo estoy yo.

Ella le sonrió mucho, y se dedicó a mirar como la estrella "les seguía".

Estuvieron así hasta llegar. Cuando lo hicieron, Chris detuvo el auto. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta de Penélope, vio que ella estaba cabeceando un poco.

-Ehh…venga, no te duermas, ya hemos llegado.

Ella bostezó y dejó que Chris le quitase el cinturón. Iba a bajar, pero en el último momento, cuando estaba por poner un pie abajo, se refrenó.

-No quiero…

-¡¿Eh?!Penélope, ¿Qué dices?¿Qué harás, te quedarás toda la noche en el auto? Venga, vamos.

-¡No! Chris, no quiero…¿y si allá adentro nadie me quiere?¿Para qué quieren a una mugrienta en su vida perfecta? No…dejame así, que estoy bien. No tuve que venir, ya fue, olvidate, posta, dejame así….-pedía ella desesperada, convencida de que no era una buena idea.

Chris, sin embargo, no compartía la opinión. Le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla y luego, haciéndose un hueco en el asiento que ella ocupaba, se sentó y la pegó a su lado, rodeada por un brazo.

-Shhh, ¿Qué dices?-preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, sin importarle si ella no quería que le bajase la capucha.-¿Cómo me dices que estás bien así? Mira cómo estás…¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar si te dejo sola? Nunca podría, Penélope…Es fácil entrar a mi corazón…pero imposible salir…¿Cómo crees que eres un estorbo? Eres un regalo…

Ella estuvo a punto de quebrarse…ese tipo le había dicho en menos de una hora más cosas lindas que en toda su vida….y eso era tan perturbador…ella quería abrirse…pero algo le dijo que,si entraba en aquella casa, caería por completo en eso…y ella sabía que, mientras más alto vuelas, más fuerte caes…Y ella no quería caer de nuevo.

-No puedo, Chris, entendé…no tengo nada que hacer, no encajo en tu vida…Llevame a casa-suplicó ella, apenada-por favor…

Entonces, a Chris le quedó claro…

-Estás en casa, Penny. Estás en casa ahora.-La cubrió con sus brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo, que ella le devolvió desesperada-Ahora estás conmigo, pequeña…estás en casa, donde perteneces…No…no llores…

Pero era tarde.

-¿Qué…qué…cómo me dijiste?-preguntó, mientras las lágrimas salían al fin de sus ojos, y sin separarse un milímetro de su cuerpo.

-Penny…-susurró él…-ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

-¡Ay, Chris!-Ella comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, mientras él la mecía en sus brazos…

-Shhh…¿Qué te pasa?¿Por Dios…por qué lloras, linda?

-Nunca…me habían….es la…es la primera vez que me dicen eso…

Chris no entendió…¿Decirle qué?..._"Penny"…_Jamás…la habían llamado así.

-Penny. Penny. Penélope.-Repitió, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-¿Cómo es que jamás te dijeron esto?

-No soy…un regalo…soy Penélope…-sollozó ella-siempre snif…estorbo a dónde sea que voy, por eso snif, él se fue, y por eso estoy snif,sóla…Dejame antes snif de que te snif cague la vida a vos también.

Chris no soportaba eso…La separó para mirarla a los ojos y ser muy claro cuando le dijo, con el corazón en los ojos, y con toda la verdad del mundo en su voz:

-Eres un regalo, Penélope. Eres mi regalo, y no voy a dejarte aunque me digas que lo haga. No es así como funciona conmigo. Si jamás te habían llamado así…es prueba de que eres mía, y que nadie te puede llamar así, porque te estabas guardando para mí.-Ella lloró más con esas palabras, y él le secó las lágrimas con la mano a medida que caían-No llores. Por Dios, no llores. Me rompes el alma. Ya no tienes motivos para llorar, Penny.-Aseguró Chris, mientras la volvía a estrechar en sus brazos.-No llores más, nunca voy a dejar que te hagan llorar…cálmate, pequeña…shh…todo está bien ahora, Penny. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Penélope, siénteme. Escucha cómo late mi corazón, ¿lo sientes? Estoy aquí, soy real. Y no me voy a ningún lado. Estoy aquí, contigo. Shhh.

Ella cambió de posición sin dejar de llorar, para dejar de rodear su cintura con los brazos, para pasárselos por el cuello y quedar más a su altura. Lloró sobre su hombro y sintió que ya jamás iba a poder parar.

Chris no dejó de calmarla, acariciarla ni sujetarla ni por un segundo.

-No llores…no llores más, por favor…-susurró cuando sintió que ella se calmaba.-Ya está…ya está….¿mejor?-preguntó cuándo ella se separó y dejó de llorar.

Ella gimió y se pasó la manga por el rostro, limpiándose los restos del llanto. Chris no podía creer lo fácil que esa niña se había convertido de la Amazona que vio luchando con el policía a esa pequeñita frágil que lloraba en sus brazos.

Cuando asintió, esperó un poco más en el auto a que se calmase del todo. Cuando su respiración se regularizó, le acarició la mejilla y le preguntó:

-¿Vamos? Verás como todos van a estar encantados de verte…lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió y cuando Chris bajó del auto para dejarla salir, ella le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera. Él iba a dársela, hasta que apoyó el pie en el suelo.

-Eh,eh,eh…momentito…no vas a caminar, tienes ambos pies heridos, ¿recuerdas? No creerás que te voy a dejar dar un paso hasta que no te los haya quitado, ¿verdad?

-Pero…

Nada. Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, Chris la cogió en volandas y cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras la calzaba bien en sus brazos.

-Pero…¿Qué hacés?-preguntó ella asombrada, sin ocultar su encanto con lo que él hacía.

-Te llevo adentro…No quiero que te lastimes más…-Se acercó y susurró en su oído-y, además…me moría de ganas de hacer esto…

Ella le sonrió con infinita gratitud, mientras volvía a colocarse la capucha.

-Presiónalo…-le pidió, referido al timbre.

-¿Seguro? Pero…

El asintió con la cabeza y ella, cerrando los ojos, lo hizo, pensando en todo lo que tocar aquel timbre significaría para ella a partir de ese momento.

La puerta se abrió, y en su marco se dibujó la silueta de Peter.

¡Ah! Su cara no tuvo desperdicio…Si hubieseis visto como su sonrisa habitual se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa…Abrió los ojos casi tanto como la boca, y su mano cayó del pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir. Cualquiera puede dar fe de que, si a ese chico no le cogió un ataque cardíaco en ese momento, no le cogía nunca más en su vida.

Miró a Chris y luego a Penélope. Alternó sus ojos entre las dos figuras, y finalmente se detuvo en el verdor de aquellos ojos de mujer. Ninguno dijo nada, y solamente se miraron. Él leyó el interior de sus pupilas, y ella lo imitó. No estaban seguros de si en realidad se estaban contando todo, o si se estaban viendo…Chris observaba la escena en silencio. Vio como los dos jóvenes se miraban…y realmente creyó que, si no intervenía, se podrían tirar así todo el día.

-Hijo…-Comenzaba a decir el hombre…hasta que.

Peter se fue corriendo dejando la puerta abierta. Mientras Chris se recuperaba de esa "reacción", Penélope se bajó de sus brazos corriendo, para irse corriendo calle abajo.

Y una hostia.

De la desesperación de no saber para qué lado correr, optó por ir primero tras ella. Ni había atravesado la acera de su caza cuando atrapó su brazo. Estuvo a punto de soltarle un azote, pero se contuvo al verla parada en puntillas, por lo que el cristal se había quedado donde estaba, ni mejor ni peor. Más le valía…

La giró por los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HE DICHO?!-Vociferó, incrédulo y enfadado-¡¿ESTÁS TOMANDOME EL PELO?!¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS CORRIENDO ASÍ!

-Chris…

-¡No me interesa! Escuchame bien, vuelve a hacer eso, y te juro que lo vas a lamentar. Punto. Esto no lo haces nunca más. ¡SE ACABÓ!¡NUNCA-MÁS!-Silabeo marcadamente, con una mirada peligrosa…como la de ella.

-¡¿PERO SOS PELOTUDO?!¡¿NO VISTE LA CARA DEL FORRO DE TU HIJO?!¡¿NO VES CÓMO SALIÓ CORRIENDO?!¡¿QUÉ QUERÉS QUE HAGA?!¿QUE ME BAJE Y LE DE UN BESO? Me dejó bien claro cómo me recibía…

Chris entonces se calmó. Pues, ¿cómo esperaba que reaccionasen cuando llegara a su casa con ella en brazos? Era lógico que Peter se impresionara...y que ella lo tomase como rechazo…Pero…¡Le había dicho que no se escapase!..."Bueno, Chris, cálmate, tío, relájate" Chris tomó aire varias veces. Ayer sus hijos se habían llevado un buen susto con la aparición de la niña, y era lógico que no recibiera la mejor acogida…Por un lado, agradeció que fuera Peter quien había atendido, porque era la reacción más "aceptable" que, según pensó, podía recibir ante semejante situación….por el otro, pensó que Peter era la peor elección para abrir. Peter era el primero que la había visto, y recordaba perfectamente el espanto en sus ojos al hacerlo…Diantres, ¿Y ahora que hacía? Pensó que el día anterior, su único consuelo había sido Amy…por lo que se le ocurrió que ella podría salvarlo en ese momento también.

Seguía sujetando los hombros de Penélope, por lo que los liberó suavemente, pero sin soltarla del todo.

-Penny…Te entiendo…¿pero qué es lo que te he dicho?¿Qué te he dicho?-repitió con paciencia…¿De dónde la estaba sacando?

-Que…no me escape…-respondió suavemente, apenada hasta el máximo.

-¿Y entonces?¿No entiendes que las ordenes las tienes que obedecer?-Chris sabía que, quizás, no, no lo sabía, por lo que agregó-Entiendo si quizás no lo entiendes, por eso te lo repito. Y espero de verdad lo entiendas. No me gusta repetir las cosas mil veces, pero, por ti, igual que por cualquiera de mis hijos, lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario…pero cosas como esta, en la que tu vida o tu salud se pueden poner en riesgo, las tienes que cumplir a la primera ,y para siempre.¿Oiste? Nunca más, Penny. Nunca más.

-Nunca…-repitió ella, por automatismo.

Él le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No! No apoyes los pies, quédate así, ¿puedes? Sólo espera un momento…voy a llamar a…-Chris se detuvo al ver el horror que se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginar que él se marchaba. Afortunadamente, no hizo falta alejarse, porque, producto del revuelo que se oía en la puerta, Amy había asomado para ver a qué se debía el escándalo.

¡Ahhh, cuando vio la fuente del jaleo!

Se quedó quieta mirando a la niña, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, y levantó su vista a Chris, preguntando "Por Dios, qué pasaba". Chris sonrió y le hizo a la niña un gesto con los ojos para que voltease. Ella, al entender que había detrás de ella había alguien, se escondió detrás de Chris, asustada.

-Chris…Por Dios-dejó caer de sus labios Amy, mientras se acercaba…No le preguntó qué era eso, no hacía falta. Una parte de ella le dijo que, si Chris veía a esa criatura otra vez, ese pensamiento aparecería en su mente .¿Pero…materializarse?-Dios mío…-Susurró, colocándole una mano en la mejilla.-¿Es…?-Chris asintió

-Anda, no tengas miedo, nena…saluda a Amy…-Pidió Chris, hablándole a su espalda, donde ella ocultaba el rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar ver el rostro.

Amy la veía….pero no podía dejar de ver a ese muchacho flacucho que había visto robar la cartera de Chris. Podía intentar ser amable, pero no concebía forma de no desconfiar ni un poco de esa niña…¿Qué había visto Chris?.

Cuando él susurró algo en su oído, y ella se dispuso a mostrarse, lo vio.

Asomó su rostro suavemente detrás de la espalda de Chris, y, finalmente, se separó completamente, mostrando su cuerpo completamente.

Amy,a diferencia de Chris, no necesitaba agacharse para estar a su altura, porque estaban casi a la misma. Realmente, la contextura física de ambas era bastante similar. Penélope era un poco más baja y menuda. Pero hasta allí llegaban los parecidos. Amy era rubia, de ojos azules, con sus rasgos europeos, de nariz redondeada, pestañas curvas, labios carnosos, y pómulos sobresalientes, con cara de corte suave y mentón algo pronunciado, y lucía tan pulcra como podía lucir, por no decir que le sacaba casi veinte años, mientras que Penélope era de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y con cada poro de su cuerpo emanando su América natal. Su nariz era más respingada que la de Amy, más recta, sus pestañas eran largas, su cara era ovalada, con un mentón apenas prominente, juventud rebosante, llena de energía, vida y atrevimiento. Sí…estaba bastante menos pulcra que la mujer…pero…lucía tan…especial, así…Notó que a Penélope, cuando sonreía, se le marcaban unos hoyuelos y se le levantaban los pómulos, cosa que a Amy no. Y, verlas frente a frente, mirándose, era un contraste abrumador.

-Amy…ella es…

-Penélope-completó la joven.-Soy Penélope, eh…"Amy". Hola.

Amy miró a Chris. ¿Y esa voz?

-Es un placer, Penélope…Soy, valga repetirlo, Amy…

La situación no podía ser más extraña, y se volteó de cabeza cuando ella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. No apoyando sus labios en su rosto…Chocando, más bien, su mejilla con la un beso de saludo.

Amy le sonrió, y luego dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que Chris tiene mucho que explicarme…a todos, de hecho…¿Le preparo la ducha?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose a él, con una voz dulce, pero con una mirada de "Yo quiero ver cómo me explicas esto…para saber los detalles de la causa en la que ahora te apoyo"

-Eh…no…hazme el GRAN favor de decirles a los chicos que me esperen en la cocina, o donde sea, pero que no le vean, hasta que acabe de…ayudarle…¿podrías…prestarme un pijama, Amy?¿El azul…?

-Por…supuesto…yo…Cógelo…les diré a los chicos que esperen…¿Qué le pasó a…?

-Dile a él también que espere…si quiere hablar, que hable…pero…que no…adelante conclusiones…yo…esto es para una charla de esas en las que se prepara café…Diles que les explicaré todo…esto va a estar…interesante…

-Chris…-Continuó Amy. A todo esto, Penny estaba aferrada a la manga de Chris, sin separarse de él, escuchando en silencio cómo…la manejaban…-¿Por qué se para en puntillas?-Cuestionó ella, vencida por la curiosidad.

Chris entonces miró a Penélope y le indicó que le mostrase. Ella levantó una planta para que Amy viera. Ella se espantó, al igual que Chris cuando lo vio.

-¡¿Pero…?!¡¿Cómo tienes esos pies así?!Esto es…

-Ya me estuvo comiendo un rato la cabeza con esto, por favor, guardátelo.-Cortó Penélope con insolencia. Chris le suplicó a Amy que lo dejase pasar con la mirada, pero no hizo falta, porque ella misma le había restado importancia.

-Pues pobre de ti si él se ha puesto a tratar contigo el tema de la salud…Yo…pues, subid, arréglate…yo voy a…sí…pasa…ponte cómoda, o…no lo sé…Chris, manéjalo tú, coged de mi armario lo que necesitéis…-Dijo ella, mientras entraba a la casa, con un deje de asombro, que, creyó, no podría volver a borrar de su rostro.

Penny miró a Chris buscando el siguiente paso en ese teatro que habían montado.

-Vamos…pasa…

Ella entró desconfiada, cogida por Chris de la mano. Si no hubiese sido así, no hubiera entrado tan fácil…o quizás ni habría entrado.

-Ven conmigo, Penny…No tengas miedo-susurró, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el baño.-¿Qué te pasa, nena?

-Chris…esto es una locura, boludo…

-¿Es sólo eso? Vale…entonces sigo…no te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que no es lo más bizarro que ha ocurrido en esta casa…y que corre por mi cuenta. Anda, pasa-dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño y entrando detrás de ella.

El baño era enorme a ojos de Penélope. Miraba cada azulejo y lo acariciaba con los dedos suavemente. Miró a Chris preguntándose qué hacer, porque sintió que, si la dejaba allí sola, se lanzaba por la ventana.

-Vale, yo…espérame un momento, voy a…voy a por el pijama, ¿si?-avisó Chris, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente-Quítate el abrigo, aquí adentro se está más caliente, y podría sentarte mal el cambio. Quítate también el tuyo.

Ella le miró algo desconfiada mientras se alejaba, dejándola sola allí. Iba a quitarse ambos abrigos…cuando observó de reojo el lugar dónde estaba.

Cansada de mantenerse en puntillas, se acercó al excusado y se sentó en él cuidadosamente. No quería…ensuciar nada….¿Por qué ese maldito blanco debía ser claro? Había baños más oscuros…No. Ese blanco, con crema, con hueso, con crudo….Tocase donde tocase ensuciaría si se emocionaba. El sentarse le relajó significativamente, y dejó salir un suspiro. Se relajó y disfrutó el alivio momentáneo. Cerca de ella, había una gran toalla blanca, que lucía, vaya ironía, mucho más limpia que ella. Estiró un poco la mano y la rozó suavemente, asustada de mancharla o arruinarla. Todo se veía tan delicado…ella sólo era una mancha oscura en ese escenario tan pulcro. Tocaba la porcelana del mobiliario cuando Chris volvió a entrar. Retiró la mano rápidamente y as juntó sobre sus rodillas, mientras bajaba la vista.

Chris traía en sus manos unas prendas de un bonito azul claro, con unos dibujillos en azul oscuro y blanco. Había también sobre este unas medias blancas…y una muda de ropa interior. Ella se puso algo roja, pero no puso tanta importancia en ello. La puso en la mirada que ponía Chris al ver que no había comenzado siquiera a quitarse los abrigos. Le tendió la ropa y la miró un momento.

-Penny…que te los quites….no pensarás bañarte con ropa. Anda, venga, quítatelo.-Ella lo miraba sin moverse. Él suspiró y le quitó la ropa de las manos. La apoyó sobre el lavamanos y cogió las propias manos de la niña, para tirar de ella y hacerle levantar.-Pone de pie, entonces. Y cuidado con las plantas-advirtió-, no pises así. Vale.-Se inclinó para coger el borde de su abrigo y tirar hacia arriba para quitárselo. Ella ayudó, quitándose las mangas y retirando la cabeza. Él lo apoyó también sobre el lavamanos, e intentó hacer lo mismo con el gris oscuro más pequeño que ella traía debajo, puesto cuando la conoció. Sujetó el borde, y se dispuso a tirar, pero ella, endureciéndose, intentó detenerle.

-No…

-¿Qué?¿Te lo dejas puesto para ducharte?-Ella negó con la cabeza, suavemente*-Entonces, vamos…déjame, no te voy a hacer nada…ni voy a juzgar lo que encuentre…Sólo, déjame.

-No…no quiero que me veas…-intentó excusarse.

-Traes una camiseta debajo de esto, la estoy tocando…-avisó, algo sorprendido.

-Sí…pero…no quiero…me da vergüenza…

-Olvida eso, anda, levanta los brazos.-Cortó mientras tiraba para quitársela. Ella no lo hizo.-Penélope, dije que arriba.- Ella no se movía. Finalmente, algo harto e impaciente, usando un poco de fuerza, se la retiró a los tirones.

Cuando la removió de su cabeza, vio un gesto de leve indignación…y más sorpresa.

-¡Pará un poco, nene!-saltó cuando se lo quitó y lo puso junto con el suyo. Vaya…¿y eso? Le gritó algo enfadada, y mostrando su displicencia con el trato recibido.-¡¿Qué te pasa?!¡¿Cada vez que no haga lo que vos querés vas a empezar a lo bruto?!¡¿Qué te creés?!¡Bajame un cambio, eh!-soltó indignada. Chris la miró mientras se hurtaba un poco, al sentirse…¿desprotegida?

Esa actitud rebelde…era la misma que había tenido en la calle, y se había esfumado al entrar al auto. Bueno…supuso que era normal cuando a uno de la nada lo obligaban a obedecer. No le había dicho nada antes por esa actitud, pero ahora ya era momento de comenzar, de a poco, a marcar algunos límites.

Frunció el ceño levemente y con voz seria, advirtió:

-A mí no me chilles.

Ella se desarmó instantáneamente. Relajó los brazos y dejó de estar tan tiesa. Así él también destensó el gesto.

-¿Cómo hacés?-preguntó ella, derrotada.-¿Cómo me obligás a hacer todo lo que vos querés?

-Porque soy más grande y más fuerte que tú, linda…Pero no es esa la forma en la cual yo espero que nos llevemos. No te voy a decir que hagas…nada que te haga daño o mal…por el contrario…voy a voy a decirte las cosas por tu bien…cosas que te hagan bien, linda…aunque a ti no te parezca así…Por eso, aunque no quieras hacerlo….lo tendrás que hacer de todos modos…porque es…por tu bien. No lo entiendes ahora, pero a la larga, comprendes…y, bueno, si no quieres hacerlo…tendré que hacer que lo hagas…porque no puedes…hacer lo que quieras…¿sí?

-Ajá…-asintió, asimilando las palabras…Levantó la mirada de pronto, y preguntó, curiosa, y, en un cierto punto, con inocencia-Chris…es…¿es un…límite?

Ok. Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí…Sí, Penny, es eso.-Respondió, mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla.

-Ah.-Respondió simplemente.

La observó una vez más. Esta vez se veía diferente.

Sus pies en puntillas sobre el cerámico del piso se veían un poco más sucios, en contraste con su claridad. Luego, su torso. Un camiseta, como él predijo, lo cubría. Era de un tono azul marino, similar al Jogging y algún tipo de escrito, bastante borrado y deteriorado. A él que no le fueran con cuentos. Esa era ropa de tío. Además de ello, era una camiseta de mangas cortas, que dejaba entrever sus brazos. Estos lucían un poco más claros que sus pies...y preocupantemente delgados.

Se lograban marcar los huesos que los conformaban, y asimismo sus hombros. No demasiado…pero no pasó desapercibido a Chris. Torció el gesto y continuó observando. El cuello de la remera, de haber sido usada por alguien con esa talla de ropa, no habría mostrado más que el cuello...pero no era el caso, por lo que también pudo observar una parte de su pecho.¡ Ajá!¡Él lo había predicho! Sus clavículas se dibujaban perfectamente sobresalientes en la piel.

Pensó que los Joggings, ahora que lo razonaba, seguramente ocultaría unas piernas de igual condición…pero, vamos…era grueso…es normal no haberlo pensado. Pero no por eso menos preocupante.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar otra vez hacia su rostro. ¡Ah! Que contraste tan…reconfortante.

El azul de la ropa cortaba mucho mejor con su piel, su cabello, sus ojos. Tenía el cuello delicado y, aunque surcado por la delgadez que dibujaba sus huesos y venas, no podía evitar pensar lo suave que lucía. Su rostro…sin estar cubierto por la capucha…era…igual al que había visto…pero hermoso. Se veía distinto. Era más delicado…era más femenino. Además de eso, y del hecho de ver su cabello, aún con largos mechones desperdigados sueltos fuera del moño, también se distinguía bajo la camiseta una innegable figura femenina, con curvas que no podían ocultarse. De verla así, como estaba ahora, nadie podría decir que era un chico, ni dudarlo siquiera. Y pensar que él mismo había llegado a hacerlo.

Vale, pero ese era pasado. Ahora ella estaba allí, esperando una orden, atenta a cumplirla, a fin de no "cabrearle más"….Cómo si lo estuviera….

Un lapsus pasó por su mente, y, suavemente, le pidió:

-Penny…-comenzó inconscientemente. Ese apodo…le salía ya naturalmente.-Remángate la…camiseta, ¿sí?

Ella lo miró. Pareció que iba a decir algo…pero no replicó y, llevándose una mano a la manga, se la levantó un poco.

-Ehh…no, Penny…no así. Levántala…de abajo, por favor.

Ahí ya no fue tan bien acatado.

-¡¿Ehh?!Pfff…sí, ahora…

-Penélope.

-Chris…pero…

-Sólo hasta el pecho…quiero ver tu abdomen. Sólo es eso.

Ella asintió un poco disconforme, y se acomodó la manga que había levantado, mientras sujetaba la camiseta y dejaba al descubierto el estómago.

A Chris no le gustó. Estaba muy delgada, y sus costillas se veían muy definidas en la carne. Tenía estómago…pero era más piel que carne…No confundamos, no estaba desnutrida…pero no se veía bien. Chris sintió una punzada al verla así. Le acarició el rostro y, cuando miró en un determinado ángulo…acabó por darse el disgusto completo. Vio una especie de morado que se le antojó bastante desafortunado. Con su mano le indicó que girase, y ella no llegó a pedirle que no…que ya la había dado la vuelta. Levantó la camiseta para descubrir toda su espalda y entonces se horrorizó del todo. Toda la espalda estaba cubierta por unos grandes moretones de distintos tamaños y tonalidades.

Estaba muy ocupado horrorizándose por la imagen cuando recordó repentinamente algo que le dejó un sabor tan amargo en la boca que deseó escupir.

Peter.

Peter cogiéndola por el brazo.

Peter arrojándola al piso. De espaldas.

-Penny.¿Qué…es esto?-preguntó, volteándola rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos-¿Qué tienes en la espalda, por Dios?

Ella percibió la desesperación en su voz, y se perturbó un poco.

-Chris…¿qué tengo en qué?

Él la volteó otra vez, un poco desesperado y le hizo verse en el espejo los magullones. Ella abrió un poco los ojos, pero no pareció sorprendida. Le hizo soltar la ropa y la puso como estaba.

-Ah…eso…pensé que por ahí no dejaba marcas…

-¡¿Eso?!¿Dejar marcas?¿Qué es "eso?¿Cuándo te hiciste esto, y cómo no me dijiste nada?-preguntó, irritado.

-Vos no preguntaste…-respondió con calma, girando para mirarle a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.-Posiblemente me lo haya hecho ayer, ¿sabés? Igual, me sorprende un toque que deje marcas TAN ASÍ….que sé yo…

Chris se congestionó.

-¿A-ayer? Penny…cuando mi hijo…¿te tiró?-Preguntó, realmente desolado.

-¿Qué? Chris…no. No me hizo nada eso jajajajaja, a ver si me vas a lastimar tan fácil. Esto no me lo hizo él….

Chris suspiró relajado enormemente. Luego recordó que, de todos modos, esas marcas estaba allí,y que, si la caída que Peter le causó no le había hecho nada…quién se lo había hecho le había atacado con mucha más saña, porque, de otro modo, no le habría hecho esos cardenales.

-Penélope, ¿quién te hizo esto?.

-Ehh…

-Penélope,¡¿QUIÉN FUE!?

-¡Pará!¡Pará un toque, nene!Ahí te digo, pero esperá, calmate.-Le frenó ella, mosqueada. Chris entendió que tenía razón para enfadarse, él estaba siendo excesivamente obsesivo. Decidió calmar, respirar y escuchar su respuesta.-Esto…¿viste las zapatillas? Bueno…cuando me las chorearon.

Él intentó conectar las cosas….¿No dijo que no le habían hecho nada?

-Pero…dijiste…que no te habían hecho daño…

-No…dije que si no las entregaba era boleta…pero te dije que salió uno de la nada….ME empujó y me caí al piso, así re zarpado, de espaldas.. Me entraron a pegar patadas en la espalda, porque me hice un bollito, cuando me iban a sacar las zapatillas, le agarré a uno la pierna y lo tacleé, me pare y le metí a otro zarpada trompada. Me lastimé los nudillos y todo, mirá-le mostró los susodichos huesos, algo pelados-Les metí varias a un par, pero, al final, entre todos, me pudieron. Me tiraron al piso….Salvé la cara de pedo…y ahí fue peor…creo que hasta una piedra me tiraron…que, justamente, fue a la espalda por tirarme al piso de panza. ¿Entendés? Pero...estoy bien…

Chris sintió hervir la furia. ¿Cómo podían?¿No tenían corazón? Intentó calmarse para no gruñir.

-Penny…ven acá.-En cuanto ella se acercó, él la abrazó fuerte y hasta le levantó del suelo, pegada a su cuerpo con fuerza. Él la sintió respirar, y jadear al mismo tiempo, sorprendida.

Él, desbordado de furia, le susurró al oído, con determinación.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Que se las queden y las disfruten. A nosotros nos vale, porque yo te voy a comprar tantas que vas a ponerte una por cada día de la semana, y verás si te importarán esos zapatos mugrientos.

Vale. Esta vez se tensó, y mucho. No lo podía creer. En seguida se desarmó. Quedó flácida en sus brazos, y atinó sólo a rodear su cuello con los brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza.

-Chris…

-Bueno, bueno…shhh-susurró, sujetando su cabeza con su palma, estrechándole contra su cuello.-Ya está, respira.

La dejó en el piso de puntillas una vez más. No era pesada…pero si algo incómoda de sostener así.

Ella, sin embargo, no se soltó. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos al quedarle el cuello muy alto, pero no se separó de él. Él tampoco alejó su mano de su cabeza.

-Bueno…vamos…deberías meterte en la ducha, linda…aunque…espera.-Miró sus pies, recordó los vidrios. Maldijo en voz baja.-Pe…¿deberíamos sacarte eso primero?

-¡No!No…

Chris la ignoró y continuó pensando por su cuenta.

Es decir...cuando se duchase, no podría hacerlo bien sin herirse, de seguro. No era seguro estar con los cristales en el agua jabonosa, además de que podía clavárselos en cualquier momento, y no era conveniente que fuese a estar mojada y de puntillas…podía caerse.

Por otra parte, si se los quitaba ahora, el riesgo de infección era mayor, y luego habría que dejarle con las heridas abiertas en el agua.

Dios. Jolín con el no poder usar sus poderes. Con un demonio…

Decidió que lo mejor sería quitárselos ahora. Luego, al fin y al cabo, sería agua, y…bueno..¡se podría parar!

Suspiró. Eso iba a estar interesante.

La soltó con delicadeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Chris!¿A dónde vas? Vení…-pidió, suavemente.

-Nena…-se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.-Ahora vuelvo…espera un segundo.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, salió del baño. Iba a bajar a por una silla donde sentarla….pero recordó que, si bajaba, iba a encontrar un par de caras poco amistosas esperando explicaciones. Decidió evitar eso e ir a su cuarto. Allí no había sillas, pero ella no lo sabía. Orbitó una, y así, además evitó tardar más. Cuando salió de su cuarto con la silla, nadie pudo sospechar que no había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Entró con ella al baño una vez más y cerró la puerta.

La apoyó frente al excusado donde ella estaba sentada y con los ojos le mandó sentarse en ella.

Ella lo hizo y Chris caminó hasta el lugar donde guardaban un equipo de primeros auxilios, con algodón, alcohol, banditas, desinfectante y un par de etcéteras. Realmente no usaban mucho eso, debido a su capacidad de curar, pero nunca estaban de más, y en ese momento, las agradeció más que nunca.

Con el botiquín en mano, se sentó frente a la niña y le dijo:

-Penny…dame tu pie.

-¿Para?-Ella en realidad se daba cuenta…pero no quería creerlo, prefirió intentar amagar, a ver si lo evitaba. Aunque, en realidad, sabía que sería en vano.

Chris suspiró.

-Te voy a sacar los vidrios.-Al ver que ella quería replicar, la cortó.-Lo voy a hacer, Penélope, quieras o no. Ni intentes evitarlo. Soy flexible con ciertas cosas, pero te anticipo que el tema "salud" no está entre ellas. Aquí es lo voy a hacer y fin del tema. Es por tu bien, así que confía en mí, déjame hacer y obedéceme. Levanta el pie.-La voz de Chris no era dura, era, en realidad…firme. Reflejaba un "Sé que no te gusta, pero vas a obedecer, porque es por tu bien". Tenía cierta dulzura, pero la realidad es que la niña, automáticamente obedeció la orden.

-Sí, señor…

Él le acarició el rostro para calmarla.

-Me llamo Chris-respondió mientras cogía la planta para revisarla.

Vale…había cuatro vidrios enterrados en la planta sucia. Además había ampollas, moratones...varias cosas…pero no se veían como algo que se necesitase curar…con una pomada valdría…

-Hay que limpiar alrededor del cristal antes de sacarlo, o te puede llegar a infectar y ponerse feo.-Advirtió. Cogió un poco de papel higiénico y se levantó para embeberlo en agua con un poco de jabón. Antes de tocarla, se lavó bien las manos y se las secó rápidamente.

-Bueno…

Pasó suavemente el papel por la carne sucia de alrededor de la herida, ante la atenta mirada de la niña.

-Está frío…

-Lo sé-contestó él, sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.

Repitió el proceso alrededor de cada cristal, hasta dejar sus alrededores un poco más higiénicos que antes. No era mucho…pero era mejor que lo que tenía.

-Penny,-llamó su atención, desechando el papel cuando acabó-voy a…sacarlos, ¿sí?

-No, Chris…

-No, Penny. Sí.Hay que hacerlo.

-Me vas a matar…

-No va a pasar eso, cálmate.

Antes de hacer nada, cogió un buen trozo de algodón y lo empapó con agua, para limpiar lo que sería el hueco que dejaría.

Cuando se volvió a sentar, cogió el pie por el tobillo y luego, miró a la chica. Cogió uno de los cristales con sus dedos.

-¿Lista?

-No…

-Anda, Penny, no puedo dejarte esto así, lo sabes…Déjame.

Al cabo de un momento de mirarla persuasivamente, ella suspiró.

-Bueno…

-Muy bien. Así me gusta. Muy bien, nena. Muchas gracias. Ahora…va a doler un poquito, ¿eh?

No esperó a que le respondiera. Ella apretó los labios y os ojos y él tiró suavemente hasta sacarlo.

-¡AHHHH!¡LA CONCHA DE MI HERMANA!¡Nooo!¡La puta madre!AISHH-Soltó la chica cuando el cristal salió. Ejey, que boquita. Que repertorio tan interesante, pensó Chris. No le gustaron NADA, pero decidió que, de momento, podía dejar pasar eso. Ya era un follón tener que sacar eso, ¿además no dejarla chillar un poco? Más valía dejarla, aunque agradeció que la puerta estuviese cerrada y que las perlillas no llegaran abajo.

Acto seguido cogió el algodón mojado y lo apoyó sobre la entonces abierta y sangrante herida. Ella soltó el aire ruidosamente entre los dientes, y esta vez, en lugar de insultar, comenzó a llorar. Chris casi prefirió que insultara.

-Penny…-comenzó a atajar, en vano.

-Ayyy,snif,snif,bjá….Aia…Aia…me du-ele…

Chris automáticamente apoyó su pie en la tapa y se hincó de rodillas a su lado. La envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Bueno,bueno..shhhh, shhh…ya está mi vida, ya está. No llores así, no…ya está, ya no duele.

-¡Sí! Duele…me duele, snif…

-Bueno, bueno-susurró mientras la mecía suavemente para calmarle.-Ya está, perdóname, pero tenemos que sacarte esto, Penny. No llores más, ¿sí?

-Duele…

Chris le apretó con fuerza hasta que se calmó.

-Shh, bueno, bueno…ya sé que duele. Va a doler un poco, pero mañana no te vas ni a acordar…en cambio, verías si te lo dejases…Eso sí dolería.

-Pero me duele ahora, snif…-se quejó la niña mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, shhh, vamos, ya falta menos. Vamos a terminar, ¿sí?-alentó, mientras le frotaba la espalda y se la palmeaba suavemente. La soltó y volvió a sentarse , apoyando su pie en su rodilla. Cogió otro cacho de algodón y esta vez lo mojó con algo de desinfectante. Eso a Penélope no le gustó nada. Retiró el pie rápidamente y se giró en la silla, alejándolo de Chris.

-Penny, vuelve acá. Ahora.

-No, Chris, porfis…

Él se puso de pie y ella se encogió en sí misma, hurtándose de un golpe.

-Hey…¿qué haces?¿Qué, te voy a pegar? No te escondas así de mí, nena…no te iba a hacer nada-la calmó Chris, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.-Ahora vengo, ¿bueno?. Cuando venga, quiero ese pie donde estaba. Sin peros.-Dijo cuando ella iba a quejarse, y salió.

Repitió el proceso de la silla, pero no en su cuarto…apenas bajando la escalera a medias, orbitó lo que necesitaba y subió lentamente, para que pareciese que tardaba más…

Cuando entró, Penélope estaba poniéndose el desinfectante en la herida, con un gesto de sufrida que a él se le antojó muy tierno.

En cuanto entró ella lo soltó y desvió su vista a lo que él traía en sus manos.

Chris lo apoyó sobre el excusado y, antes de sentarse, la miró sonriente.

-¿Qué hacía la señorita?-preguntó cariñosamente, mientras se hincaba a su lado.

-Yo…es que…creí que si no ponías el desinfectante rápido, no servía…pero ardió…un poquito.

Chris cogió el algodón en su mano y cogió la mano de Penélope para dárselo. Manejando la mano de la niña le ayudó a pasarlo suavemente por la herida.

-Muy bien…ya está. Muy bien, Penny. Pero…estás sangrando…dejame ponerte algo.

-¿Qué es eso, Chris?-preguntó señalando la blanca cajita de porcelana redonda que Chris traía.

Él se sentó y cogió su pie. Abrió la cajita e introdujo sus dedos en ella, tomando un poco entre ellos del arenoso contenido de esta.

-¿Azúcar?-preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

-Ajá.-Chris puso el granulado en la herida abierta hasta cubrirla por completo.

-¿Qué corno estás haciendo?-le dijo con cara extrañada….vamos, ¿Qué planeaba, comérsela?

-El azúcar te ayudará a cicatrizar esto…absorberá la sangre y coagulará más rápido, ¿sí?

-Chris-llamó.

-¿Mmm?

-Decí azúcar de nuevo.

Chris la miró y sonrió sin entender.

-Me gusta cómo lo decís vos. Decí azúcar. Decí cicatrizar. Decí algo en español.-volvió a pedir la niña.

-Azúcar.-Repitió, marcando mucho la "z"-Cicatrizar.-Soltó mientras le acariciaba la frente.-"Zeta"-Se acercó un poco a su rostro y soltó.-"Maja". "Preciosa". Penélope.

Ella sonrió y corrió la vista, divertida.

-¿Seguimos?-preguntó, mientras volvía a sujetar su pie.

-Noooo-sollozó la chica.

Chris sintió pena por ella. Le dio unas palmaditas en los muslos y luego le habló con voz suave.

-Bueno…bueno, Penny…hay que sacarlo, mi niña…déjame…anda…es un momento.

-¡No!

Chris suspiró, y se le ocurrió una idea. Estiró su mano y le la ofreció a la chica. Ella lo miró sorprendida. La cogió muy despacio y sintió que él se la apretaba suavemente.

-Respira.-avisó, mientras cogía otro cristal.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,¡LA REPUTÍSIMA MADRE QUE ME RE MIL PARIÓ!

-¡Salud, oye!-Rió Chris mientras mojaba el corte suavemente con el desinfectante.

-Aia…-volvió a gemir la chica, lagrimeando y apretando la mano que la sujetaba.

-Shhh…clama…-Chris cogió otro poco de azúcar y lo colocó en la herida. La chica congestionó un poco el gesto.

Ella apretó los dientes y la mano cuando Chris cogió el siguiente cristal.

-¡AAAAAAAYYYYYY!Buaaaaa-Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando sacó aquel, que era un poco más grande

-Sshhhh-Urgió el hombre al oírle esos arranques.-Ya pasó, Penny, ya…

Repitió el proceso del desinfectante y el azúcar, pero esta vez, viendo su llanto, se le ocurrió algo.

Cogió un poco de azúcar entre los dedos y se los acercó a la boca. Ella frenó su llanto un momento para mirarlo extrañada.

-¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió un poco y dejó que Chris se lo metiese en la boca con cuidado. Deshizo los granos en su boca y el sabor del dulce la relajó levemente.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y dejó que Chris le limpiase las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por sus ojos.

-¿El último?-Preguntó cogiendo el cristal restante entre sus dedos.

-No…¡después faltan como 10 más!-se quejó la criatura.

Chris lo quitó de un tirón y respondió:

-Por lo que conté son ocho…

-¡AIA,PELOTUDO!¡ME DUELE!¡QUE TE DIJE QUE NO!-Chilló con desesperación la chica.

-¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, Penélope?-preguntó seriamente mientras acababa de desinfectar la herida.

-Pelotudo.-Repitió la chica insolente y mosqueada mientras él le ponía el azúcar en el pie.

Dejó de mirar el pie y la miró a ella.

-Penélope, eso no se dice.-Reprendió él, firmemente.

-¿Y? Me la soba. Hablo como quiero, nene.

-No, hablas bien y ME hablas bien. Pide disculpas y, si no sabes hablar como se debe mantén la boca cerrada.

-Ni en pedo, déjate de joder.

-Basta, Penélope.-Chris la cogió por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.-Te di una orden. Obedéceme.

-No.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije hace un rato, jovencita?¿Estás buscando que me enfade?¿De verdad te apetece verme enfadado?

Ella no contestó, pero siguió mirándole enfadada.

-Bueno, no. No quieres. Pide disculpas y no te quiero escuchar decirme eso otra vez.

-No…

-Se acabó. Escuchame bien, señorita. Aquí yo soy mayor que tú, y me vas a hablar con respeto, así como yo te hablo a ti. Discúlpate inmediatamente, porque si te tengo que enseñar yo a respetar, vas a pedir que pare.

Ella se sintió algo intimidada por la forma en que le habló. Sin embargo, con agresividad, le levantó el dedo corazón y se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a salir de allí.

Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que Chris, de un movimiento la volvió a tumbar sobre la silla. Se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y le espetó con voz dura.

-De ahí no te levantas más. No quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra, ¿me oyes? Te quedas ahí, y no busques que pierda los estribos.

-Chris…

-Te callas la boca. A mí, aprende esto, me hablas con respeto o no me hablas.

-Pe…

-Se acabó. Punto. Dame el pie.

Ella bajó la cabeza, ablandada totalmente, y no hizo ademán de moverse. Chris cogió el pie firmemente y lo levantó.

Cogió el algodón mojado y enjuagó el azúcar. Ella gimió al contacto con el agua. Chris, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Al sentirse ignorada, mientras él trabajaba, Penélope comenzó a llorar flojito. Finalmente Chris cogió unas banditas y las despegó para cubrir cada herida. Sobre ellas ,cogió tela de gasa y las cubrió, pegándola con una cinta especial para heridas. Cubrió bien eso para que no se despegase en la ducha. Le bajó el pie y le dijo:

-Apóyalo.-Ella lo hizo.-¿Te duele?

-U-un poco…

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-Me la aguanto, aunque me duele un poquito…-gimió ella con tristeza.

-Levanta el otro.

-Pero…

-Penélope. Dame el pie.

-Pero Chris…

-Nada. Te dije que o hablabas bien o te callabas. Cuando aprendas a hablar con respeto, entonces hablaré contigo.-Sesgó duramente mientras cogía el otro pie.

Ella estaba llorando mientras él volvía a mojar un papel y le limpiaba el pie y rascaba las pequeñas costras que había alrededor de su herida como había hecho con el otro pie. El problema era que ese cristal era más grande…y las costras estaban más pegadas…y había algunas recientes, debido al haberse clavado otra vez los cristales al bajar del auto.

En un tirón de una de ellas que le dolió especialmente, gimió y, sin poder controlarlo, quitó el pie de sus manos y se echó en sus brazos, buscando que la perdonara.

Chris la recibió, y le acarició suavemente la espalda. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo la soltó delicadamente y la volvió a acomodar en la silla. Ella gimió al sentirse rechazada y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Chris la había apartado. Esa vez sí la había cagado. Sintió que la culpa la carcomía. No dejó que Chris le cogiese el pie otra vez. Antes, cogió sus manos y le suplicó:

-¡Perdón! Perdoname, ¿sí? Chris, no te quise hablar así. No lo hago más, por favor. Perdoname…-Lloró la chica desesperada.

Esta vez, sin mediar palabra, Chris la cogió en sus brazos para abrazarle. Le acarició la cabeza, el rostro y la espalda, mientras le susurraba:

-Shhhhh. Penny ,shhh…Calma. Escúchame, ¿me escuchas?-preguntó cogiendo su rostro en sus manos para mirarla.

-Sí…-gimoteó ella.

-Ya está. Ya está, linda, ya está. ¿Escuchas? Esto no se hace, Penélope.-Reprendió Chris, mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de ella. Ya te dije que debes obedecerme. Si te digo que algo no se dice, no se dice. Tú me insultaste, y te puedo ir anticipando que no me gustan las faltas de respeto.

-Sí…pero es que yo estoy acostumbrada a hablar así-dejó caer tímidamente.

-Bueno, yo te voy a enseñar a quitarte esa costumbre.-señaló mientras le abrazaba, con voz seria pero tranquila-Voy a enseñarte a comportarte y a dirigirte…pero lo primero que vas a aprender es a obedecerme. ¿Qué te dije que hicieras?

-Chris…¿qué decís?-preguntó la chica, separándose. No pudo. Chris la volvió a pegar contra sí, pero aprovechando para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-Penélope, te dije que vas a obedecerme.-La separó y la sostuvo frente a sí, cogida por los hombros.-Dime que te dije que hicieras.

-Que…que…-Vale…Penélope estaba algo turbada…se llevó el dedo pequeño a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear la punta. Chris no le hubiese dicho nada, pero su mano estaba sucia…por lo que la cogió con suavidad y se la quitó de la boca. Se la colocó al lado del cuerpo y volvió a mirarle.-Que esa palabra…no se decía…

Vaya…que aniñada le había salido la voz…¡que ternurita!

-Ahá…¿y tú lo hiciste? Cuando te dije que te disculparas, lo hice porque realmente sé que nadie te dijo esto antes…pero hay una diferencia entre enseñarte que eso no se dice…y que, cuando te lo diga, me desafíes como lo hiciste. Repito, Penélope. Cuando te dije que te disculpes, que es lo que debes hacer cuando insultas a una persona que te está tratando bien…y que estoy seguro que sabes que está mal, ¿Tú que hiciste?

-No…te di bolilla.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó sin entender. Ella levantó la vista que había bajado y le respondió sonriente:

-Que no te hice caso…

Chris sonrió ante la docilidad de la respuesta…y ante el haber dejado su ignorancia en conocimiento…sin embargo, el no saber no era algo malo…era bueno enseñar que el "no sé" es de valientes, y no de tontos.

-Exactamente.-afirmó él. Le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le acarició suavemente para decirle-Y eso ha estado mal, chiquita, ¿sí? Cuando haces algo mal, debes pedir disculpas, y cuando te doy una orden, la debes cumplir.

-Sí...perdoname…-gimió mirando al piso, azorada.

-Sí, bueno, no vale pedir perdón una vez que cometiste un error, señorita.-Sentenció Chris seriamente.

-¡¿Y qué más querés que haga?!-chilló, exasperada, abandonando su actitud sumisa.

Chris frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro al de ella para advertirle con voz severa:

-Te he dicho que a mí no me grites, jovencita.-ella se calmó instantáneamente-Yo te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer. Me vas a decir cuáles son las cosas que has hecho mal y que han llevado a que me enfade contigo. Luego te vas a disculpar y me vas a decir por qué no debes hacerlas. Y luego te vas a quedar quieta mientras hago esto, pensando en si realmente vas a optar por repetir estas conductas conmigo. Porque, te advierto desde ahora, que no tolero esas actitudes, y no voy a dejar que las tengas, conmigo o con nadie. Esto de ahora es una advertencia, luego de esto, si persistes en estos comportamientos, voy a tomar otras medidas para enseñarte a comportarte, y te advierto que sé varias. Tú me preguntaste hace un rato si aquello era un límite. Esto también es un límite, ¿sí? Y de estos, habrá unos cuantos más que irás aprendiendo…pero empezaremos por este. Ahora, Penny, te escucho.

Ella najó la mirada, y guardó silencio un momento, pero al ver que Chris no iba a moverse hasta obtener una respuesta, decidió responder, suavemente, casi en un susurro, muerta de vergüenza.

-Te…te dije "pelotudo"…-comenzó, quedamente.

-Es cierto. ¿Por qué eso está mal?-Cuestionó entonces él.

-Porque…Chris…basta…ya entendí, ¿sí? esto es patético.-Rezongó la chica, azorada.

-No, no es patético, pero si necesitas hacerlo, porque no vas a hacer lo que tú quieras. Continúa, Penélope.-Cortó él, en un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a ceder ni un poco.

-Bueno…perdón. Es que…esa es una mala palabra…_y insultar_* está mal…y vos no te lo merecés…no me hiciste nada. Está mal porque no hay…que faltar al respeto.

-Muy bien. Eso no se hace-marcó Chris, pausadamente.-A mí no debes insultarme, menos cuando yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Qué más?

-¿Más, Chris?-Preguntó ella, tristemente.-Ya…ya está.

-¿Qué más, Penélope?-Insistió Chris, pacientemente.

-Me…dijiste…que pida disculpas…y no lo hice. Eso…está mal…porque…cuando…hago algo mal…hay que pedir disculpas…y porque tengo…que hacerte caso.

-Es verdad. Debes obedecerme y ser menos orgullosa, mi niña. ¿Qué más?

-No soy…orgullosa.

-Penélope. ¿Qué más?

-¿Por qué me tratás como si fuera estúpida?-gruñó, resentida…mientras sentía que le empezaban a arder los ojos.

-No te trato como si fueras estúpida, te estoy tratando como una niña que necesita un límite. Estabas probando mi paciencia. Llega hasta aquí. Querías probar mis métodos. Son estos. No voy a hacerte daño, pero no vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana.-Al ver las lágrimas que ella intentaba contener, ablandó el tono de voz, sin entender por qué lloraría por un regaño. Luego entendió que quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a malos tratos, pero no a regaños, a firmeza…pensó que, sin embargo, si surtía efecto, entonces estaría bien para él. Él intentó calmarse un poco. Suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.-No es para que llores, es para que entiendas. ¿Qué más, Penny?

Ella sorbió por la nariz, y luchó por tragarse las lágrimas.

-P-por…yo…te…volví a insultar…y te hice enojar…

-Eso está mal por el mismo motivo que el primer insulto-explicó Chris por ella-pero es que, además, no es correcto insultar cuando no quieres reconocer que estás equivocada, eso de caprichosa y de engreída.

-Yo…no soy eso-gimió la chica, con la voz agudísima, por el sollozo contenido.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí intentando enseñarte a hacer las cosas bien y a no tener actitudes que hagan parecer que si lo fueras.

-Perdón, Chris…perdón. No…no lo voy a hacer más…

-Realmente eso espero…¿Qué más, Penélope?

-¿M-más? N-no…no hice nada más…-Ella sintió que no podía contener más el llanto-No…no sé darme cuenta de cuando la cago…perdón…no es a propósito…no…no sé…¿qué más hice?-preguntó, colapsando por fin a sus sollozos y dejando caer las lágrimas como rocas de sus ojos. Estas cayeron abriendo surcos en la mugre que teñía sus mejillas, y levantó los ojos hacia los de Chris, dejándole ver que en realidad lo lamentaba, y que no podía decir cuál era su otro error.

Chris sintió que se quebraba…esa niña era de otro planeta. Su enfado se esfumó por completo y, relajándose, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No se grita, Penny. Me gritaste. Eso no se hace, por lo mismo que insultar. Es irrespetuoso y agresivo, y yo te estoy hablando bien, ¿si? Ya no lo hagas.

-N-no, Ch-Chris…no. Perdón, por favor…No te enojes. Por favor.-Rogó, sin atreverse a devolverle el abrazo.

-Shhh…ya, ya. Ya estás perdonada, chiquita. Ya está. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerme pasar estos malos ratos. No debes hacer esas cosas, ¿bueno? Yo sé que no eres mala. No me enfado.-Calmó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella, sin embargo, al sentir que el moño se movía un poco, le apartó la mano, que Chris bajó a su cuello y espalda, algo sorprendido.-Ya está…ya pasó,¿Mmm?¿Qué pasa, nena?¿No me devuelves el abrazo?¿No te gusta abrazarme?-Preguntó ante su falta de reacción. Ella pareció reaccionar y le abrazó con fuerza, restregándose en su camiseta, llorando amargamente.-Bueno, bueno…ya está, ya está…que lindo abrazo, anda, clámate. Ya está, Penny. Ya no estoy enfadado, porque tú no vas a volver a hacer esto ¿no?-ella negó con la cabeza y dejó que Chris le acariciase la espalda con ternura.

Su mano…era enorme. Ella se sintió frágil y diminuta bajo ella. ¡Si sólo con una le cubría media espalda! Si se decidiese a darle un golpe…Pero había algo que le decía que Chris no haría. Él no.

-Vo-vos…estabas enojado…-murmuró ella, una vez clamado su llanto. Chris se hincó de rodillas ante ella y le cogió por los hombros.

-Estaba, Pe. Estaba. Cuando actuaste mal, me enfadé. Ahora pediste disculpas, y has entendido por qué has estado mal, por eso ya no lo estoy.-Explicó él, con paciencia.

-Pe-pero…¿Así, de la nada?

-No ha sido de la nada, ya te he reprendido, y tú has entendido el motivo de mi enfado. No lo vas a volver a hacer, y ya fue suficiente. ¿Qué puedo ganar con seguir enojado?

-Supongo…que nada. Es que…no sé…es raro.

-Lo sé…pero es que todo yo soy raro, ¿no?-cuestionó el sonriente, dándole un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz con el dedo.

-No…sos muy bueno…perdoname, por favor…

-Que ya te he perdonado, linda. No hace falta que supliques mi perdón, ¿vale? Para mí es un gusto dártelo.

Ella se echó a sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su hombro. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, y, sin separarse, le preguntó.

-Chris…¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Esto? Te estoy enseñando, Penélope.-Le explicó, suavemente.-Es para que aprendas que no puedes hacer todo cuanto se te antoje.

-¿Enseñarme?...es…raro, eso sin duda…no estoy…acostumbrada. Pero…es…no sé…me gusta que me abraces, no que me retes. ¿Vas a hacer esto cada vez que te enojes?-preguntó ella, mimosa.

Chris sonrió ante su pregunta y su actitud infantil. Pensó en la suerte que corrían sus hijos cuando él se enfadaba, y se preguntó si ella caería en la misma suerte. Al no saber que responderle, con calma, optó por decir:

-Bueno, dependiendo de lo que hagas, será la medida que yo tome, Penny. Te he dicho que esto es una advertencia. No quiero pasar nuestro primer día juntos enfadándome, así que te voy a agradecer que, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto, y si es posible, ninguna otra trastada. Nunca. Porque, si lo haces, entonces los métodos van a cambiar.-Ella se encogió un poco al oírle decir eso.-Y,por cierto…a mí también me gusta más abrazarte que reñirte…pero haré ambas cosas cuando considere que las mereces. Ahora, vamos, cálmate, y deja que me decante por abrazarte y no por enfadarme, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y dejó que Chris volviera a sentarla y cogiera el pie que estaba limpiando.

-¿Vamos a acabar con esto?¿Eh?-Preguntó Chris cariñosamente, mientras acababa de limpiarle el pie.

-Ahá…-consintió ella, no muy segura.

-Bueno…cálmate…va a ser sólo un tirón, ¿sí?-consoló él, dejando el papel mojado y entregándole su mano para que volviera a cogerla.

Ella lo hizo y cerró los ojos.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHSSSSSSHHHHHH!¡FFFSSSSSSSHHHHHH!¡NOOO!GRRR…¡MI PIE,AY,MIERDA,EL PIE,LA REPUTA MADRE!-Ella se calmó un momento, y luego comenzó a sollozar. Intentó abrazar a Chris, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Eh...espera, preciosa…no lo he sacado todavía…aguarda un momento…-él le apretó la mano y, de un último tirón, logró extraerlo. Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y él, antes de rendirse por la ternura, empapó la abertura con el desinfectante. Luego, dejó que ella se echara en sus brazos.

-Ya está. Ya está. Bueno, bueno, ya, shhh…listo, ¿sí?-arrulló, meciéndola. Ella se calmó, pero, aun llorando, comenzó a tiritar.

Chris se cubrió uno de los dedos con azúcar y se lo acercó a la chica a la boca. Ella lo cogió, y se calmó un poquito.

-Bueno, bueno, princesa, bueno.-Susurró.-Vamos…deja que te ponga el azúcar en el pie, ¿si?

Ella se separó de sus brazos, y se llevó un poco más de azúcar a los labios. Chris sonrió y procedió a cubrir toda la herida con el polvillo. Luego, como el corte era muy grande para ponerle una bandita, mojó algodón con desinfectante, y, cubriéndolo con una gasa, acabó por tapar la herida lo mejor que pudo.

Mientras él hacía todo esto, ella lo miraba curiosa, llevándose el azúcar a la boca.

-Vos me gritaste-comentó en un momento.

-¿Ehm?-Preguntó él, distrayéndose un momento de su trabajo.

-Vos me gritaste, en el auto cuando me bajé, y cuando me quise ir corriendo. Gritaste. Me dijiste que no tengo que gritarte…pero vos me gritaste a mí. ¿Cómo es?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

Chris se quedó mudo ante la agudeza del comentario.

-B-bueno…porque…lo que tú hiciste fue…peligroso. Te grité porque, con las palabras no entendías, así que subí el tono para que quedara más claro…y porque me asusté, y me puse nervioso…y tú no debiste hacer esas cosas.-Ella le dio una mirada aguda, y él continuó.-De…cualquier modo, eso…no está bien…no debo gritarte…pero notarás que, si yo te grito, será por cosas serias…y no para agredirte. No grito normalmente…salvo cuando me enfado…y...aunque no esté bien…se supone que tú no deberías hacerme enfadar…Básicamente, cuando te grite, será para que me pongas atención y entre el mensaje mejor…pero tú, si puedes evitar gritarme…será mejor, ¿vale?-Explicó lo mejor que pudo. Temió que esa excusa no fuese suficiente para la chica, pero, a diferencia de eso, ella cogió otra pizca de azúcar y se la llevó a la boca, mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, Chris…gracias. Yo esperaba un "porque soy más grande y te callás"…entiendo tus motivos…voy…a tratar de no gritar…y perdón por la puteada de recién.-Respondió la chica, sonriente.

Uau…esa sonrisa...reflejaba tanta dulzura e inocencia…Chris no contuvo el deseo de acariciarla, antes de seguir con su labor.

-Esa no es explicación, princesa. Quizás la mía no sea la mejor, pero el "yo lo digo y tú te callas" no sirve conmigo. Siempre voy a tratar de dejarte bien en claro los motivos para no permitirte o decirte que hagas algo, ¿sí?

-Sí…-murmuró la chica mientras él acababa con su pie.-¿Por qué sos tan bueno?

Él sonrió.

-No soy bueno…soy como se supone que las personas deben ser…y más con una niñita tan linda como tú.-Acabó, mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz y la cogía le las manos para invitarla a ponerse de pie.-¿Estás lista?¿Nos ponemos de pie?

-¿Una princesa, una niña linda, yo?-Preguntó ella incrédula-Pfff…ya quisieras.

Chris se agachó y la miró de cerca.

-MI niña linda, MI princesa, MI muñequita, MI pajarito. MI Penny -susurró, mientras le envolvía el rostro en una mano y le daba un beso en la frente. Vale. Ella no se esperaba eso.

-Chris…me diste…un beso…-murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos.-Tu...¿tuya?

-Mia-remarcó, con otro beso.-¿Nunca…te habían besado?

-Nop. Me gustan…tus besos…-susurró la niña, tímidamente.

-Ah…es que los españoles somos famosos por dar besos, ¿o no?-preguntó, dándole otro.

Ella se reía mientras él hacía eso. Él, encantado por el sonido, siguió haciéndolo, para luego enredarla en sus brazos y acariciarla con dulzura.

-¿Cómo es que alguien deja sola a una niña como tú?-Preguntó desolado.

-Meh…no soy como vos pensás…pero…gracias…

Él la meció, y en un impulso, la levantó en el aire y le hizo girar un poco, provocándole un gritito.

-¡AY!JAJAJJAJAJA…¿QUÉ HACÉS,LOCO?-Rio ella, abrazándose a él para no caer…y para agarrarse a él.

Chris rio también…y, al cabo de un rato, la dejó a unos centímetros del piso.

-¿Te bajo?¿Podrás caminar?-Preguntó el cuidadosamente, mientras la dejaba apoyar las puntas de los dedos en el piso.

-Bueno…si no lo probamos, nunca vamos a saber, ¿no?

-Jajaja…bueno...tienes razón. Pero oye, si te duele, me avisas, ¿eh?

-Aham…-respondió ella mientras Chris la soltaba para que apoyase los pies en el piso.

Ella apoyó las plantas y, suavemente, se separó de Chris dando unos pasos.

-¿Cómo sientes?

-Bueno…es liberador volver a caminar como una persona normal…duele un poco…pero…se soporta…y, aunque siento como la carne está abierta, siento que puedo caminar mejor…Gracias, Chris.-Exclamó, caminando hacia sus brazos para enterrarse en ellos, más confianzuda que antes.

-De nada, princesa. No iba a dejar que te quedaras así, linda. ¿Qué me piensas?-Murmuró, acariciándole la cabeza, aún contra su reticencia.

-No sé…Pero gracias…¿Y ahora?¿Qué hacemos?

-Y ahora…te sacamos los de la mano, ¿no?

-Pero…

-¿Qué?¿Los dejamos que hagan un nidito en ella?-picó, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

-Ufa….

Chris se rio y la hizo sentarse para, sin soltar su mano, coger de un pequeño estuche que tenía una pincilla para depilar de Amy.

Se giró y, con delicadeza, le giró la mano.

-Ahí voy, Pe…respira…lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

Como Chris no podía cogerle la mano, ella se limitó a respirar. Sintió el primer tirón y se mordió los labios. Luego otro, y sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. No eran tan dolorosos como los de los pies, pero lo eran lo suficiente como para hacerla estremecer.

-ASSSSSHHHHHHHHH….FSSHHHHH….AYYY,NOOOO…-salía entre sus dientes como quejidos al sentir el dolor. Chris seguía quitándole los cristales suavemente. Con cada tironcito, ella daba un respingo.

-Bueno, bueno…shhh, ya casi termino, mi vida.-Tranquilizó él. Ella se relajó…Toleró los últimos tirones y, cuando Chris la soltó, destensó todo su cuerpo.

-Bwaaaaa-Gimoteó ella adolorida.-Aia….Chriiiiissss…¡me duele!

-Bueno, bueno…calmate, Pe, calmate…ya salieron todos…Dios…mira tu mano…-exclamó con desagrado.

Penélope sentía un líquido gotear por su palma...pero no pensó que le hubiese salido tanta sangre. Esta estaba corriendo por su palma y su dorso. Ella se aterró.

-NO.¡NO! ¡SACÁMELO!SACAME ESO,CHRIS, SACÁMELO.¡AY DIOS MIO!¡ME DESANGRO!-Chilló, sollozando ante la desesperación.

-Bueno, ¡bueno!, ya, chica, cálmate. Ya, ya lo arreglamos.

Chris se apresuró a coger uno de los algodones mojados en agua para limpiar el líquido que corría por la carne. Cuando logró calmar el emane, tapó los cortes con desinfectante. Finalmente, ante los sollozos de ella, los cubrió con azúcar y les puso las banditas. Finalmente, sin poner gasa en su mano, la cubrió con la cinta para que, cuando se bañase, no se le salieran.

-Listo, Penny…ya…¿te duele algo?-Preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno…los pies…un poco…y tengo miedo-susurró.

Chris la miró un momento y, decidiendo si hacerlo o no, la cogió en brazos. Ella era un poco grande para tomarla así…pero pesaba relativamente poco, por lo que pudo hacerlo.

-Shhhh…ya no tengas miedo de nada, aquí estoy, Penny . Aquí estoy. ¿A qué le temes?

-Y….¿si me odian?-Preguntó tímidamente desde el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Odiarte?¿A ti? Pfff..eso es imposible, mi vida. Eres un cielo…no es posible no quererte. No tengas miedo ya…todo estará bien. Mírame. Mírame a los ojos.-En cuanto ella lo hizo, él, con casi solemnidad le dijo.-Nunca nadie podría odiarte. Yo les conozco bien. Te van a adorar, y si eres como has sido conmigo, entonces los tendrás enamorados de ti antes de que lo notes. Quiero que confíes en ti, y que veas lo maravillosa que eres. Ya no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí. ¿Me ves?. Todo terminó, Pe. Ahora venga, metete a bañar, ¿vale?. Cuando salgas, vuelvo, y bajamos juntos. Pero, por sobre todo, confía cuando te digo. Todo saldrá bien. Te quiero mucho, princesita.-Susurró Chris dejándola en el piso y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Yo…yo también.-Dejó salir, mientras ella le daba un beso también. Chris sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte.

-Bueno-cortó luego de un rato-¿Vamos a la ducha, eh?¿Sabes hacerlo, no, linda?

-¿Eh?¿Qué?¡SÍ!...Sí…-Exclamó, indignada, aunque, en realidad, no estaba cien por ciento segura.

-Vale…voy a ponerte la ducha,¿bueno?-explicó, mientras lo hacía-Aquí tienes jabón, Shampoo…

Le dejó todo lo que necesitaba y esperó a que el agua se templase.

-Vale, aquí tienes una toalla. Envuélvete rápido cuando salgas, no sea cosa que cojas un enfriamiento. Tienes la ropa aquí. Por hoy ponte esto, luego nos ocuparemos de conseguir más. Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré abajo…er…anticipándoles a todos lo que pasó. Yo vendré en un rato, ¿sí?,y,si llegas a necesitar algo…pues…asómate y llámame, no importa. ¿Bueno?

-Sí Chris…gracias-Murmuró ella suavemente.

-Y no te preocupes por nada, toma lo que necesites.

-Sí…

-Y cuidado con las vendas, eh.

-Bueno…

-Y ten cuidado de no resbalarte

-Okeyyyy…

-Y por favor, lávate bien el pelo. Repite varias veces.

-Chris….sí.

-Y lávate bien las plantas, y entre los dedos.

-Chris, bueno, ya está…

-Pisa la alfombrilla cuando salgas, no en el piso descalza. Aquí te dejé unas pantuflas.

-Que sí….

-Y fíjate si sale muy fría o muy caliente.

-Ajá….

-Y…

-¡Chris, ya!¡Sí, te entendí!¡No me voy a la guerra!-Se exasperó ella, pero sin dejar de sonreír-voy a tratar de sobrevivir a la ducha, ¿ok?

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy abajo, ¿bueno? Estate tranquila.

-Lo voy a hacer…

Chris se encaminó a la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, cogió la azucarera y la silla, y le dijo:

-Ah, y Penny, te quiero mucho.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y salió.

Ella lo vio alejarse y, suavemente, sin dejar de ver el lugar donde sus ojos se habían perdido, murmuró:

-Creo, Chris…que yo también. Me gustaría mucho poder creer que es en serio, y que es tan fácil…pero creo que yo también.

* * *

**Hey! Bueno, aquí estamos con otro capítulo de esta cosa. Ojalá y les venga gustando.**

**Quiero avisar, antes de hacer mi notita, que, muchos acentos que ustedes no ven en el lenguaje de esta niña, no es que no se los haya puesto, sino que, en Argentina, las palabras se pronuncian distinto.**

**Ejemplo:**

"Digo…aparecés así de la nada" **Bueno…ese "aparecés", se pronuncia así, con tilde en la última sílaba, no como "apareces", con acento en la anteúltima. Para que sepan nada más. No soy tan bruta…es para que todos estemos felices xDD**

**Vale, ahora si…**

***Capucha: Mirad…la realidad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se le puede decir a esto , excepto así. Es…esos gorritos que tienen algunos abrigos o camperas. Esa "Caperuza" que les cuelga, para cubrirte la cabeza…(La ropa me va a dar tantos problemas en esta cosa u.u…suerte que tengo a DreamGirl para sacarme de estos aprietos dialectales).**

**Deportivas*:¡Zapatillas, Tenis! Gente, lo que te ponés en los pies para ir a correr xD**

**Vale, supongo que se entendió.**

***Chris/Cristian: Bueno…a ver…ella escucha "Cris", y, lo normal, como no hay muchos Christophers en el habla hispana, "Cris" se le dice a los "Cristian"…¿Mi capirai?**

"**Y insultar": Bueno…haceros a la idea de que ella no habla muy bien…y tiene un par de errores como este…Ya se corregirán…¡será de majo!**

**Por ahora es eso…besasos,eh!**

**Con amor,yo~**


	3. Chapter 3:Presentaciones

_**Capítulo 3:"Presentaciones"**_

* * *

_**Holiz. No .Antes que hola, incluso.**_

_**Quiero agradecer YA, en este instante, porque ha bastado que acabe de subir el segundo capítulo para que recuerde que no las mencioné al principio, a los comentarios de Miranda en el capítulo anterior, y al de Freewritter en el primero. A noneWinchester, a quien le debo un capítulo de Año Nuevo y agradezco la aclaración de lo del "moño-rodete", aunque no me haya dicho si le gusté o no :(jajaja,en fin,a pauromarsh,a Mara Len (actualizo,lo juro,escribo todos los días!)ah,y,como no,a Celeste. Al de Dream lo nombro ya como una redundancia, porque, realmente, ella sabe que la historia en general está casi en su totalidad dedicada a ella. Ella la sigue al pie siempre, así que, ya el hecho de comentar es como para dar un toque xD, pero igual se lo agradecemos. Después, a los de Miranda y Freewritter, noneWinchester , pauoromarsh , mara Len y MaribelCulen ; les debo mi autoestima.**_

_**Ese par de renglones que escriben hacen que yo quiera seguir con esto, porque, realmente, son como tanques de oxígeno.**_

_**Una aclaración especial para Celeste, boluda, en cuanto lei tu comentario me levante de la cama y me vine a escribir. Realmente me la veo difícil para publicar todos los días porque soy MUY lenta…pero voy a ponerle garra. Gracias, porque que, entre toda la gente de la página venga alguien y te diga "sos re genia",así bien en argentino…no tiene precio :') .Muack. ' vo'.**_

_**Todos los comentarios me sacan una sonrisa…realmente me encanta saber que Pe tiene detrás de ella tiene a alguien más que a Chris…a todos ustedes xD Gracias una vaz más.**_

_**Sus súplicas serán escuchadas, y continuaré lo más pronto posible tanto este como los siguientes capítulos******__(Sí,los continúo,en serio, no me voy de cañas)_, sin abandonar mi otra historia, toda muy chulita ;).Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno, nada, se aceptan críticas, comentarios, amenazas, sugerencias, lo que veña.

_**Gracias de nuevo,y…pues,nada….que os guste muchio.**_

* * *

Penélope soltó un suspiro. Suavemente, destensó los hombros y se encaminó al espejo de pared que colgaba sobre el lavamanos.

Se miró en él, girándose, para crearse un panorama general de la que era en ese momento.

Se miró la ropa, vieja, gastada. Se remangó un poco la camiseta y observó su espalda otra vez. Ash, estaba bastante magullada. Algo le dijo que Chris no iba a dejar eso así, y que, seguramente, empezaría otra vez con las pociones mágicas y emplastos extraños como vio que a veces los adultos hacían cuando otro se lastimaba. Otro. Ella no. Ella había aprendido a dejar que se cure todo sólo, y, por sobre todo, a "bancársela"*, porque, si no lo hacía, sabía que no iba a venir mami a curarle nada.

Aunque…la forma en la que Chris la había tratado…Dios. Le había curado con total delicadeza, y, si bien había dolido, ahora apenas sentía los cortes de pies. Hombre, si hasta cuándo se había enojado la había seguido curando con suavidad, en vez de gritarle, empujarla, o, al menos, hacerlo de mala gana, y haciéndole sentir un poco de dolor a propósito. No. Chris no había hecho nada de eso…si incluso la había perdonado cuando se lo pidió y le volvió a dar la mano.

Es que no podía soportar pensar que "él estaba enojado con ella", y esto se notaba por cómo le hablaba mientras le curaba. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba?¿Por qué "le dolía" como la había tratado cuando "se enojó", si, las pocas veces que alguien la había curado, era así como la trataban regularmente? Es que…la forma de actuar de Chris…se sentía tan bien…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Penélope sintió deseos de estar con alguien. Quería…que él volviera. Quería salir de ese baño para correr a estar con él. Ya no quería estar sola. ¿Pero…Qué estaba diciendo?¿Se había vuelto loca? Recordó todo su pasado.

"_Toc,toc.¡HOLAA!¿HAY ALGUIEN? Subconsciente llamando a Penélope. ¿Te llega agua a la maceta, boluda?¿Qué pensás?¿Ya te olvidaste, tan rápido de tus promesas?"_

"_Es que…él es… tan diferente a él…"_

"_Pffff, ya, seguro. Qué fácil que te hizo caer, eh. Así empiezan todos, tarada, acordate. Sí, sí. Muy lindo todo el numerito, pero va a ser mejor para vos que reacciones. Así empieza."_

"_¿Por qué tenés esa mala onda?"_

"_No es mala onda, es experiencia de vida y sentido común. Te lastimaste bastante como para volver a caer en esto. Yo te dejo, está bien, pero acordate que antes de "Chris", vos tenés un pasado. Y va a ser mejor que lo tengas presente"._

Penélope sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento, y volvió a poner su atención en el espejo. Se colocó una mano sobre la demacrada mejilla y suspiró. Se la estiró y se miró ambos lados del rostro. Se agarró la cara con ambas manos y se miró bien. Estaba muy pálida. , sin embargo, estaba sucia. Tenía toda la cara manchada, con manchas más pronunciadas aquí y allá, con tierra adherida a ellas. Se distinguían mucho los surcos que habían abierto las lágrimas, y se veía que estas habían ensuciado más su rostro…seguramente al frotarse contra la camiseta de Chris. Se la había ensuciado. Bonito recuerdo le había dejado. Se acercó al espejo y se miró los ojos. Estaban lagañosos y debajo de ellos había bolsas y ojeras muy marcadas. Se tocó las mejillas, hundidas, al igual que todo su rostro huesudo. Se alejó un poco y vio que su rostro en total tenía un tinte enfermizo. Se miró las manos a continuación, y las vio igual de sucias, salvo, claro, por la palma y el dorso de la mano derecha, que era la que Chris le había curado. Las uñas estaban sucias, llenas de tierra debajo de ellas. Las manos, la piel y los dedos estaban resquebrajados por el frío que había estado soportando desde que el invierno había comenzado. Las tenía llenas de llagas y ampollas. Había raspones en los dedos y en los nudillos.

Se miró los brazos, flacos, con las venas azules surcándolos hasta llegar a las manos. Se los recorrió suavemente con los dedos. Eran suaves, aunque tenían raspones. Había cortesitos aquí o allá. Se tocó el vientre por encima de la camiseta. Auch…estaba…tan delgada…Ahora entendía la cara de Chris al verla.

Se miró los pies descalzos. También los cruzaban las venillas azules y también tenían raspones y llagas. Las partes que Chris no había limpiado estaban completamente negras y endurecidas, al punto tal de que podían llegar a pasar por cuero. Se veían mal…muy mal…diablos, y Chris los había estado tocando, manoseando, limpiando, sin asco…santo Cielo. Se inclinó un poco y estiró su mano hacia el dedo más pequeño de su pie izquierdo. Lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos y luego lo apretó un poco entre el pulgar y el índice. Lo movió con ellos y sintió que, junto con él, a razón del músculo que ambos dedos compartían, se movía en anular a su lado. Abrió y cerró los dedos del pie y vio como la pequeña deformidad se movía indefensa en el aire junto con los otros cuatro dedos. Sonrió ante esto y luego volvió a apoyar su pie en el piso, observando como su dedo no llegaba a tocar el piso, encimado como estaba a su dedo anular. Los separó para hacer que se apoyase en el piso, y cuando lo consiguió, negó con la cabeza al ver que se separaba antinaturalmente del resto al hacerlo.

Sonrió otra vez al pensar que Chris, desde la perspectiva que había tenido de sus dedos no había notado ese pequeño desperfecto que tenía. Lo miró un poco ceñuda, como si, por hacer eso, el dedo tomaría el tamaño normal que su otro meñique tenía, o bajaría a su lugar, o dejaría de ser pequeño y deforme. Al ver que nada de eso pasaba, lo dejó en paz y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se llevó la mano a las horquillas que sostenían el moño para deshacerlo. No pudo. Temblorosas como estaban, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello. Se raspaba con las hebillas, se tiraba del cabello, se le resbalaban de los dedos. Las bajó frustrada, indispuesta a soltarse el cabello. No podía hacerlo. Recordó que Chris le había tocado el pelo. Se estremeció, y torció el gesto. ¿Cómo lo había dejado? No sabía, pero eso, no iba a volver a pasar. A la mierda, el pelo se iba a quedar así.

Pero…tenía que lavárselo…no podía dejárselo así…a saber qué sacaría de allí.

Dejó el pelo en paz y, con furia, se sacó la camiseta y la hizo un bollo. Se la acercó al rostro y la olió. Aj, que asco. La soltó en el suelo y tosió un poco. Por Dios…y Chris la había abrazado y besado. Por favor, con ese aroma…olía a sudor, a mugre, a rancio…¡ole que guapo quedaba eso en una tía! Se observó el pecho descubierto y vio como su piel blanquísima resaltaba cruelmente cada hueso que podía asomar. Luego se miró la espalda morada otra vez y se estremeció.

Finalmente, viendo el agua correr, se quitó los pantalones y se introdujo en la ducha. Esperó sentir el agua fría, pero cuando la sintió, notó como estaba agradablemente tibia. Se relajó tanto y tan de golpe que casi se cae.

De hecho, no sabía por qué tanta sorpresa, si, al fin y al cabo, lo había visto abrir el agua caliente; y, vamos….con lo pesado que se veía que era ese tipo, era más que obvio que no iba a dejar que se bañe con agua fría.

"_¡Ja!¿Pesado? Decí lo que quieras…sabés que te encanta que te haya puesto el agua tibia y todas esas cosas que te dijo antes de entrar al agua"_

"_¡Vos cerrá el pico, que recién lo estabas puteando!"_

Sin embargo, a pesar de su "pelea" con ella misma, Penélope sonreía.

Respiró profundo y, llevándose las manos al cabello, se lo soltó con furia. Con tal de no vérselo, ella podría resistir llevarlo así…por un ratito.

Se escurrió debajo del agua y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento Chris?

* * *

Ah…que guapas estaban las cortinas ¡eh! Vale Chris…ya. Échale valor.

Chris respiró profundo y traspasó el umbral de la cocina.

-…¿Y ESPERA QUE ME LO TRAGUE ASÍ SIN MÁS?-Chillaba Nick de pie hacia sus hermanos y Amy.

Sin embargo, cuando Chris entró, guardó silencio. Aham…cálido el recibimiento, oye…

-Chicos, ehm…

-¡Hola, papá!-Exclamó Nick irónico-¿Nos has recordado?¿O es que ya has acabado de atender a tu nueva inquisición?

En los ojos de Nick había algo que Chris no podía identificar, pero no era bonito.

-Hola, Nick.-Respondió ignorando el resto de la frase.-Hola a todos de hecho. Yo...bueno, lo cierto es que sí, ya he acabado de ayudarle.-Chris se llevó una mano a la frente-A ver…escuchadme. Quiero que nos calmemos, tengo MUCHO que explicar…

-Pues ya lo creo…-respondió Nick con sarcasmo.

Chris le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Ya, gracias Nick por confirmar la frase. Muy amable. Como os decía, tengo que hablar con vosotros, y la realidad es que el auto sigue afuera con la compra, además de que no hemos empezado ni a preparar la cena, y por lo que parece, tampoco llegaremos…¿Pido unas pizzas?-Preguntó Chris con calma. Ah, caray, por la mirada que Nick le lanzó cualquiera diría que en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era qué iban a comer.

-Las pido yo, Chris-intercaló Amy mirando a Nick y a su pareja con prudencia-Id vosotros a bajar la compra, mete el coche y…hablaremos.

Chris le sonrió y miró a sus dos hijos mayores haciéndoles un gesto con los ojos pidiéndoles que le acompañasen a bajar la compra. Peter fue con él y le dio un empujoncito a Nick, que no había hecho movimiento alguno para seguir a su padre. No es como si Peter estuviese my feliz, pero al menos no estaba enfadado como Nick.

Chris abrió el auto y comenzaron a bajar las cosas. Cargaron todo hacia la cocina en tandas, hasta que, mientras entraban las últimas, Nick se cansó.

-¿Y ahora?¿Qué excusa te vas a inventar?¿Que hay que limpiar las ventanas?-preguntó con insolencia Nick apoyando una de las bolsas con agresividad en la encimera.

Chris lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Nicholas, este es un día muy extraño para mí, y realmente te agradecería que no me pusieras las cosas tan difíciles. No voy a poneros excusas, sino que pretendo explicaros todo, pero no pienso hablar contigo si no abandonas tu actitud.

-¿Y es culpa mía que este día sea extraño para ti?¡Tú eres el que anda levantando indigentes en la calle!¡No es mi culpa si estás idiota y te vas a elegir de entre todos los parias del mundo justo a la capulla que te quita la cartera!¡Tú sí que eres bueno eligiendo, papá, lo mismo te damos a elegir y dejas a Amy para irte con una asesina en serie!

Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Antes de que su hijo se percatase, él estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Repite eso.-Le dijo duramente.-Mira, Nick, voy a ser breve y espero ser claro. Yo no le he echado a nadie la culpa de que el día sea extraño, pero la realidad es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije o hice. La realidad es que esto es una decisión que yo he tomado, y en la que no me voy a echar atrás, y así mismo tampoco te voy a permitir que tú vengas a decirme a quién ayudo y a quien no, principalmente porque ese no es asunto tuyo. Pero ajeno a todo esto te voy recordando que estás hablando conmigo y no con tus amigos, Nick, así que ve cuidando el tono. Me fui de aquí de humor excelente y llegue de un humor excelente también, así que te recomiendo que mantengas ese humor como está a menos que quieras acabar la conversación de pie.

Nick se calmó ante la dureza de las palabras de Chris, pero sólo porque vio que su padre estaba emocionado ante esto…y porque lo creía perfectamente capaz de castigarlo, por lo que aguardó. Sin embargo, su enfado no disminuyó. ¿Recoger a una carterista? A esa malviviente que a saber de qué mierda iba. Peter había dicho algo de una chica y de que Chris la había encontrado…pero no entendía por qué tanto escándalo.

* * *

_Peter entró corriendo a la cocina respirando con dificultad._

_-¡¿Peter, qué tienes?!-Gritó Amy de pronto.-¿Necesitas el inhalador?¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?_

_-Peter, ¿qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Nick levantándose de pronto.-¿Papá está bien?_

_-Él-él…ah,ah…la trajo. Estaba con ella.-Peter se sentó para recuperar el aliento. Amy lo miró mientras lo hacía y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto, Nick lo encaró._

_-Peter, ¿a quién?¿De qué hablas?_

_-¿Recordáis a la niña de ayer?-Sus dos hermanos asintieron, y pusieron un gesto que mostraba que se veían venir algo que no les iba a gustar escuchar.-Pues la trae en brazos._

_Nick y Leo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Peter, a ver si, en una de aquellas, se había vuelto loco. Pero Peter tenía una seria y algo alarmante seguridad. Nick habló, pero expresó los pensamientos de su hermano también._

_-Peter…¿estás seguro? Es decir…Es muy…chocante, que nos digas que papá trae a una desconocida en brazos…pero ¿a esa cría? Será…alguien que se ha hecho algún daño y la está ayudando…No es posible._

_-Lo es.-Aseveró Peter ante la duda de Nick.-Nick, yo la vi, tu no. Esa maldita cara no se me va a borrar nunca de la retina. La reconocería aunque estuviese a un kilómetro de distancia…Pero estaba ALLÍ, en los brazos de papá._

_Nick guardó silencio un momento._

_-Tú estás loco. Tú, o papá. O yo. Pero aquí hay algo que grita "insanía mental"-comenzó a decir Nick con un tono de voz bastante elevado, haciendo un gesto con las manos para resaltar la última frase.-A ver, Peter ,¡usa la cabeza! ¿Tú oyes lo que dices?¡Es una locura grande como esta casa!¿Cómo va a traer en brazos a esa cría?_

_-¡¿Y te crees que a mí me parece mucho más normal?!-Acabó gritando también Peter-¿¡Qué, crees que entro corriendo sin aire porque vine a buscarle un abrigo!? ESO NO ES NORMAL…¿Pero que se supone que yo hiciera?_

_-¡No sé!Pero…¿A una carterista? SI AYER CASI NOS MATA._

_-No exageres, Nick…_

_-¡A la mierda!¡Es lo mismo!¡No lo hizo, pero ayer vosotros dos estabais zombificados!¿Y ahora?¿Así, tan panchos?_

_-¡No, Nick!¡No estoy tan pancho!¿Pero que podía hacer? No has visto como se abrazaba a papá…_

_-¿¡Se abrazaba!?¡Ah, excelente!-Soltó Nick, dejando caer exageradamente los brazos a un lado del cuerpo.-¿Qué más?¿Le había comprado una paleta? Prepárate entonces, ya vete conociendo a tu nueva hermana, Leo._

_-¿Hermana?-Preguntó Leo-¿La chica de ayer?-El niño se había levantado de la silla donde estaba y se había acercado a ellos con un pequeño ceño fruncido.-¡Ella no puede ser mi hermana!¡Ni siquiera mi amiga!¡Es tonta, e idiota, y nunca la vamos a querer, y tampoco papá!-Chilló el niño enfadado, mirando a Nick. Lógicamente, al ver cómo reaccionaban sus hermanos, él tomaría la misma reacción sin miedo de parecer infantil o caprichoso. Esa niña no tenía nada que hacer allí, y mucho menos por qué abrazar a su papá. Él lo compartía con Nick y Peter, pero ellos eran sus hermanos, ¡Ella tenía que irse y ya! _

_-Pues entonces vete preparando enano, porque ella llevaba puesto el abrigo de papá.-Les avisó Peter con una calma que no sentía, mientras se sentaba. Nick no lo hizo._

_-¡¿SU ABRIGO?!¡Ah, genial!¡No me quieres decir algo más?¿No sé…que le regaló el auto?_

_-No lo sé…a lo mejor…-Comenzó Peter dubitativo.-Ayer hablé con él…_

_-¡Ah, gracias por comentarlo a tiempo!-Le dijo su hermano._

_-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Leo más razonablemente._

_-Bueno…estaba preocupado por ella.-Respondió suavemente y Nick hizo una mueca-Él dijo que…le recordaba a ti…_

_Ahí Peter desató la hoguera. _

_-¡A MÍ!¿¡A MÍ!?¿¡Pero te escuchas?!¡COMPARARME CON ESA! Estáis locos, es definitivo-De los ojos de Nick salían chispas._

_-¡Y AHORA DE SEGURO TIENE PLANEADO QUEDARSE CON ELLA!-Chilló Leo también._

_-Escuchadme bien, me la suda lo que papá diga. Esta vez no puedo apoyar esta decisión.-Dijo Nick, un poco más calmado- A mí me vale lo que quiera hacer, si quiere ayudarla, si quiere adoptarla,¡ me la suda si quiere regalarle la casa entera! NO-VA-A-SER-MI-AMIGA. No va a obtener de mí nada, excepto quizás una buena hostia. Yo no me parezco a ella. Grabáoslo en la cabeza, en la frente o donde queráis, pero oídme ¡NO OSEIS COMPARARME CON ESA ZORRA!-Gritó con furia hacia sus hermanos._

_-¡Y TAMPOCO DE MÍ!-Se le unió Leo.-¡Es una tonta, no pinta nada aquí!¡No vamos a dejar que se quede, Nick!¡Peter, ¿verdad?!-Preguntaba el niño inseguro._

_-No…-respondió Peter inseguro.-Es que…ella…vosotros no la visteis. Era…_

_-¿Qué?¿Era un angelito del cielo, Peter?-Preguntó su hermano con sorna._

_Peter recordó su rostro y estuvo tentado a responder un "no lo sé…".Recordó sus ojos. Recordó su rostro. Recordó lo que vio cuando la miró a los ojos. De pronto, apretó los puños. Sí, esa niña se tenía que ir. No podía traer nada bueno._

_-No. Claro que no.-Le respondió.-Tienes razón Nick. _

_-¡Pues por eso!¡No pinta nada aquí!-Se sumó Leo.-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?_

_Nick puso una sonrisa algo malvada._

_-Pues se tendrá que ir._

_Luego de eso, Amy entró en la habitación. Su rostro estaba bastante serio, y hasta algo inexpresivo. Miró a Peter y le dijo:_

_-¿Ya les has dicho ,verdad?_

_El chico asintió. Amy suspiró._

_-Vale._

_-¿Dónde está papá?-Preguntó Nick un poco agresivo._

_-Arriba, con ella. Están en el baño._

_-¡Ah! Ya…la está bañando, que bonito.-Escupió Nick._

_Amy lo miró seria. Se olía a problemas._

_-No Nick. No la está bañando…le está curando los pies…_

_-¿Qué tiene en…?-Comenzó a preguntar Peter suavemente, pero su hermano lo interrumpió._

_-¡Qué oportuno, oye!¿Venía lastimadita la pobrecita? Vaya que es buena para teatralizar, eh._

_-Ya, seguro y se los clavó a propósito…_

_-¡Leo!-Se sorprendió Amy-¿Cómo dices eso? Vosotros no habéis visto cómo tenía los pies. Eso no se lo hace una persona a propósito._

_-¿Y tú qué sabes?-Continuó Nick- ¿Ayer le quita la cartera y hoy viene abrazadita a él? No seas ilusa…_

_-Nick. Háblame bien.-Le llamó la atención-Es increíblemente cruel de vuestra parte hablar así de ella sin haberle visto siquiera. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho más que lo que vosotros entendéis, pero no estoy empacada decidida a echarla a patadas. Esto es una decisión que vuestro padre ha tomado, y nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a por su explicación.-Intentaba calmar Amy. Ella había visto a la niña, y además conocía los sentimientos que Chris hacía la chica, así como su preocupación. Sabía que para él sería un mal trago ver esa actitud en sus hijos, pero había cosas que, lamentablemente, no podía defender. A ver cómo reaccionaba ella en sus lugares._

_-Ah,claro…y según tú, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la vea?¿Encontraré en ella el secreto de la vida eterna? Por favor Amy…¿Te crees que me daría lástima?¿Cuántos crees que conozco así?¿Acaso es "La Elegida"? Ya claro…-Nick hablaba con desdén, y Amy dio por sentado que ese sería un golpe desagradable para Chris._

_-Amy, ¡Esa niña es una ladrona! Es mala, no tiene que estar aquí. Seguramente le dijo a papá mentiras y él las creyó.-Se quejaba Leo. Amy iba a replicar, sorprendida que Leo tuviera una actitud tan negativa, cuando Peter agregó._

_-Lo siento, Amy. Pero yo la he visto antes que nadie, y la reconocí rápidamente. Y estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos. Esa cría se tiene que ir._

_Amy asintió como si estuviese asimilando que así iban a ser las cosas. Bueno…Chris la tenía difícil. Ella en realidad entendía las actitudes de los chicos, vamos, tu padre aparece con una extraña en brazos y la mete en tu casa como si nada. No, corrijo. No una extraña. Una carterista que apenas ayer te quita la cartera y te acaba de cagar la tarde. Era normal que ellos se mostraran en desacuerdo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a apoyar a Chris en eso. No sabía por qué. No sabía si era por Chris o por la niña, con quien, por cierto, no tenía ningún problema. Pero nadie que viviese como esa niña parecía vivir podía merecer su odio. Chris sabría lo que hacía. Esperaba. Si bien sabía que él era un hombre de buenas intenciones, tenía un límite en sus buenas acciones. E ir recogiendo niños carenciados estaba dentro de las cosas que no hacía. Uno no puede ir así por la vida. Así que si Chris había decidido que ella se fuese con él, por algo lo habría hecho. Sólo esperaba entender ese motivo._

_Miró a los molestos jóvenes y se dispuso a intentar, al menos, apaciguar las cosas para Chris, y para Penélope más adelante._

_-Vale. Me alegra ver que hay una cálida bienvenida. Escuchad, yo os entiendo, pero vuestro padre parece saber lo que hace. Confiad en él. Vosotros le conocéis bien. No es como si nos cayese cada día con algún indigente y convirtiese la casa en un albergue. Él está seguro de esto. ¿Por qué no esperáis a escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos? Realmente creo que le dolería mucho ver que vosotros, justamente vosotros, además, tenéis esta opinión hacía su intención de ayudar a alguien. Si no queréis saber nada de ella, vale, os entiendo, pero, al menos por Chris, tened paciencia y una pizquita de tolerancia. Estoy segura de que Chris tiene un buen motivo para haber decidido esto._

_Amy realmente esperaba que así fuera._

_De cualquier modo, a ninguno de los tres pareció valerles lo que ella dijo, por lo que continuaron su conversación entre ellos, que fue justamente la que Chris escuchó cuando entró._

* * *

Sentados en la mesa, Chris sirvió un vaso de agua para cada uno y puso la jarra en la mesa. Se sentó junto a Amy y miró a los cuatro pares de ojos que lo escrutaban. En los de Amy había comprensión, y deseo de comprenderle. En los de Leo había necedad. En los de Nick, bueno, en esos había un enfado a penas reprimido y una evidente disconformidad. Y los de Peter, indescifrables como siempre, revelaban una leve incertidumbre.

-Vale…esto es raro.-Comenzó a explicar

-Brillante deducción, papá.-Coló Nick insolente.

-Nick.-Le advirtió su padre con la voz. Ese no era el momento para sus rabietas, sus berrinches o su plan de "ahora me empeño en ser borde, cosa de que te quede bien clarito que estoy molesto", y que, normalmente acababan con un trasero y una mano colorados. Ese no era momento por lo que se dispuso a evitar ello a toda costa.-No es necesario ser maleducado, así que has el favor de hablar bien, o, mínimamente, escuchar en silencio como tus hermanos.-El chico bufó y Chris cruzó los dedos de las manos.-Bueno…lo que ocurrió fue que…ayer, como todos sabéis porque estabais allí, ella fue la que me quitó la cartera. Peter, tú le viste, y me dijiste que era una cría. Realmente eso me ha sentado mal, que queréis que os diga. No pude evitar pensar en ti, Nick, y en lo que puede haber pasado, igual que tú…

-¡No me compares con esa!-Saltó el muchacho.

-Nick, siéntate. Ya.-Habló duramente su padre. No quería enfadarse, pero que él no se lo ponía fácil,jo.-Mirad, es sencillo. Esto es tan extraño como puede serlo. Volvía del mercado, escuché gritos, me bajé del auto y un poli se la estaba llevando casi a rastras. Le reconocí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, viendo como gritaba y la arrastraba?.

-Entiendo…¿Así que fue así que le encontraste?-Preguntó Amy, curiosa como la que más de conocer la historia de aquella niña. Chris asintió.

-Yo realmente no pasaba por la esquina en la que estaba, pero al oír los gritos estaba cerca de la heladería, y el recuerdo se presentó de golpe.

-Entiendo…¿Y cómo lograste hacer que el policía la dejase venir contigo?-Curioseó la mujer dubitativa.-Y, en todo caso, ¿Por qué se la llevaban así?

-Bueno…lógicamente, no soy ni el primero ni al último a quien le ha robado. Parece ser que los vecinos de área se quejaban y la han pillado. No es como si hubiese matado o golpeado a nadie…sólo era una cría con frío y con hambre.-Le respondió Chris, recordando el apetito con el que se había acabado las galletas. "Y que necesita claramente que le pongan un freno", pensó, recordando su actitud. "Y que la quieran. Que la quieran mucho"-Y bueno, pues, al policía…le he dicho que era la hija de mi primo…

Esto le había salido con algo menos de orgullo que el decir "La he salvado", pero era verdad. Claro que se había callado muchas cosas, y que se iba a callar tantas más. Cómo la conversación que tuvieron en la calle. También se iba a callar todo lo ocurrido en el auto, salvo por el nombre, la edad y la nacionalidad…aunque iba a esperar a que ella bajase para contarlo. No iba a contarles ni de los regaños que le había impartido, ni de su actitud infantil. No tenían necesidad de saber de sus escapes, de la reacción ante la actitud de Peter. Del robo de las zapatillas, de los cristales y de su extracción diría lo mínimo, no hacía falta contarles cada caratoña que le había hecho. Básicamente, les contaría cómo la encontró, cómo se sentía ella de estar allí, y qué actitud esperaba que adoptaran ante su nueva presencia, soltando un poco de la inseguridad que había notado en ella de hacer falta. Todas las llamadas de atención, enfados, berrinches e inconvenientes se los contaría a Amy en un aparte luego. Claro estaba que Amy estaba interesada como él en Penélope, por lo que estaba dispuesto a explicárselo todo, al punto de que supiera cuales habían sido los límites que le había marcada y _la manera_ en la que se los había marcado. Tendrían que hablar juntos, pensó Chris, en las maneras de marcar las pautas, aunque, de momento, no iba a pensar en eso, sino en que esa noche todos durmieran con una manta encima y con la cabeza adherida a los hombros.

Si a alguien le sentó mal la idea de que le mintiese al policía, nadie lo dijo, por lo que continuó.

-Cuando el oficial se fue, ella estaba flipando. Quiero aclarar que ella NO SE ESPERABA eso…y os confieso que yo mismo me asombré del impulso. Pero la realidad es que, viéndola allí, tan indefensa, entendí que no podía dejarla sola. Ahora, no malpenséis. No es que yo le dije "oye, vente" y ella dijo "claro, tío"…No. Ella me miró como si tuviese cuernos cuando le pedí que viniese…pero vino. Pensad en que hay que confiar en un extraño y venirse así sin más. Al parecer a ella también le movió algo, como me movió a mí a traerle a casa. Ahora, no me preguntéis por qué lo hice, ¿sí? No lo sé…pero me gustaría que, cuando la veáis sintáis eso mismo. Ella…le puse mi abrigo y casi se asusta. Es una niña, ¿vale? Recordadlo…por favor. Desde que subió al auto hasta que le dejé en la ducha me ha demostrado sólo una cosa. Esa niña ha estado muy sola, y, cuando alguien no quiere hacerle daño, se desencaja. No está habituada a que le traten bien, y ha estado a punto de no entrar, por miedo a no ser bien recibida. Chicos, entiendo que esto es extraño para todos, pero pensad por un momento en cómo debe ser para ella. Por Dios, ¡Debe estar flipando en colores! Sola en una casa de desconocidos, con uno que te trata bien y al rato te grita, una a quien ha visto una vez y otros tres de los que sólo sabe que la han visto robarle la cartera a su padre. No creo que esté orgullosa de nada de lo que le hemos visto hacer, y no creo que esté muy cómoda tampoco. Me ha costado mucho hacer que lo esté. Por favor, no derrumbéis esa sensación. Vosotros estáis en vuestra casa, rodeados de vuestra familia. Ella está sola, como siempre, pero en un lugar donde siente que no encaja. Yo os conozco, y sé que haréis lo posible por que no se sienta mal. ¿Verdad?

Chris les habló con dulzura y con la esperanza de que sus hijos estuviesen dispuestos a apoyarle. Les sonrió y hurgó en sus ojos, buscando la aceptación y el apoyo que había en los de Amy, que estaban haciendo lo mismo. De pronto, Nick clavó su mirada en él y le dijo con calma:

-Tiene razón, papá.-Chris le sonrió-Ella, quiero decir. Ella tiene razón.-Amy y él le miraron sin entender.- Está fuera de lugar. No es bien recibida aquí.

Chris lo miró y frunció el ceño. Nick había hablado con tanta crueldad…pero lo más doloroso, quizás fue ver en los ojos de sus hermanos el apoyo de esas palabras.

-Nicholas, eso es algo totalmente cruel e irracional. No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas. ¿vosotros pensáis igual que él? Que bonito… ¿Vais al menos a conocerle?¿O como niñitos caprichosos vais a montar la pelota del "no me gusta, no lo pruebo"? Oídme. Ella no os ha hecho nada, no tenéis motivo para tratarle así. Pero lo que es más, no tenéis derecho. Ella es una persona, al igual que nosotros, y no se la ha pasado bien. Sabéis mejor que nadie lo que es estar solo… creí que entenderíais.-Dijo Chris con aire cansado. No es que le gustara tocar puntos bajos…pero no podía bajar con la niña a ese ambiente. Sólo una noche. Esa noche. Sólo eso pedía.

-Sí…y nosotros no creíamos que fueses a tocar puntos bajos ni a poner a una callejera cualquiera delante de nosotros.-Escupió Nick. Chris se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre la mesa. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron un poco, pero le hicieron frente con la mirada. Amy le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Chicos, por favor, entended a vuestro padre. Esa niña está sola, y no se la ha pasado bien, ¿os es tan difícil conocerle?¿Darle una oportunidad? Chris no ha tocado puntos bajos, Nick-Aclaró-, sino que ha dicho la verdad. Tú más que nadie sabes lo que es estar solo. Creímos que lo entenderías, o que, al menos, tendrías la compasión para abrirle las puertas a alguien que ha pasado lo mismo que vosotros. Que ahora que tienes todo lo una vez deseaste, quizás ibas a poder dejar que alguien que no lo hace pueda probarlo también. Que habíais aprendido de vuestro padre a poneros en el lugar del otro.

Amy habló con suavidad y determinación, haciendo que los chicos, especialmente Nick quisieran bajar la cabeza avergonzado, pero no lo hicieron. Chris agradeció a Amy con los ojos, y, tranquilizándose un poco, continuó él con la charla.

-A diferencia de lo que crees, Nick, no la pongo a ella delante de vosotros. Pero si me hacéis decir quién de los cuatro está en este momento más necesitado, puedo aseguraros que ella va a ganar. Su vida ha sido dura. Ella ha pasado cosas como las que vosotros pasasteis, y lo peor de todo es que ella no ha tenido ni un papá-dijo, mientras miraba a Leo-,ni a un Nick,-Dijo mirando a Peter-,ni a un Peter.-Finalizó mirando a Nick.-Ella ha estado sola, y ha tenido que hacer frente a una vida que no es para nada bonita. Nick, tú sabes o que es la calle…imagínate vivir SOLA en ella…La habéis visto ayer…pero no habéis visto ni oído lo que yo.-Intentaba razonar Chris

Nick comprendía a su padre…pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa ganase tan fácil, por lo que optó por entrar en aquella actitud que solía llevarlo a terminar llorando.

-Seguro…Y tú seguramente la conoces mucho mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad, papá? ¡Por favor, le conoces de hace dos horas, y ni siquiera sabes si lo poco que te ha contado es verdad! Quizás sólo sabe actuar mucho mejor de lo que tú crees y entraste en su juego fácil como ella quiso. Papá, piensa un momento. ¿Qué sabes de su vida?-Nick estaba dispuesto a conseguir que su padre rechazara a la chica…aunque algo le decía que no iban a dar fruto.

-Papá-Dijo Peter súbitamente, con calma. Mucha calma. Más calma que la de cualquiera de los allí presentes-, ella quizás sí ha pasado lo que Nick…pero dudo mucho que haya pasado lo que yo.-Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Era inusual que Peter mencionase eso, más aún después de lo reciente del encuentro con Derek y el juicio. El chico continuó.-A ver, dinos. ¿Sabes si pasó por algo así, papá, eh?-Vale, ese tono ya era menos amable…aunque, en realidad, parecía que Peter realmente quería saber si ella había vivido aquello. Aunque quizás sólo fuese impresión de Chris, que anhelaba algún pequeño gesto de consideración.

-No, Peter, no lo sé. Es cierto lo que decís. No, Nick. No la conozco mejor que vosotros, no sé nada de su vida, salvo lo que me ha contado, y, realmente Peter, no sé si ha vivido algo similar a aquello. –Chris fue un poco más suave al hablar a Peter, quizás por su buena actitud, o por el tema acerca del cual preguntaba.-Pero estoy seguro de que ella no miente. ¿Por qué? Pues porque de nada serviría que lo hiciese. Si ella sabía que yo era a quién le había robado la cartera, y que mi intención era traerla aquí antes de que me dijese nada. No habría motivo para que me mienta. Es posible que quizás sea una gran actriz, es cierto…pero también es posible que sea una niña que ha sufrido. Y yo, realmente, me decanto hacia la segunda opción. Lo pude ver en su rostro. No sé cómo le hice…pero algo me lo dijo. Confiad en mí. Por favor, chicos. Conocedle. Dadle sólo esta noche para que se adapte. No os pido que la queráis. Os pido que le tratéis bien. No la intimidéis. Os aseguro que esto le da mucho más miedo que a vosotros. Una noche, conocedle, hasta que ella se acostumbre a esto…

-¡MINUTO!¿Acostumbrarse?¿Esta se va a quedar?-Saltó Nick, bastante agresivo. A Chris no le gustó ni un pelo.

-Sí, Nick. Ella se va a quedar. ¿Y sabes qué? Lamento informarte que esto no era para pedir opiniones, sino para informároslo. Me agradaría mucho, sin embargo, que fueseis un poco menos egoístas y pudierais poneros un minuto en su lugar, y pensar cómo os sentiríais vosotros si, luego de no tener nada, os ofreciesen tener algo más.-Chris era consciente de la dureza de sus palabras, pero la realidad era que ese…es egoísmo nada característico de sus hijos lo desconcertaba, y, realmente, también le había sentado muy mal. Él no esperaba esa reacción por parte de sus hijos. Estaba realmente dolido. Sí, sabía que era una bomba, pero no los creyó capaces de reaccionar así. Él deseaba que, cuando la viesen, las ideas se les aclarasen, pero no iba a funcionar si así la recibían desde un principio. Sólo quería que se dignasen a conocerla, e iba dispuesto a ser paciente para conseguir que ellos quisieran verla, pero lo cierto era que su paciencia se estaba agotando.- Quizás lo que más me duele es que vosotros ya habéis vivido eso, y que ahora que estáis bien, seguiríais siendo capaces de recordar cómo era vuestra vida antes. Yo quería que pudierais entenderos, porque, como ya os dije, yo tampoco sé nada de su vida, y quisiera que todos pudiéramos conocerla un poco mejor. Una noche, hablando, conociéndonos. Pero veo que no estáis dispuestos a mostrar un poco de la generosidad que os he enseñado. Muy bien, entonces. YO sí voy a conocerle, y ella se va a quedar de todas formas. Ella cree que no tiene nada que perder, y parece que vosotros tampoco, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar a esa criatura. No os estoy pidiendo que la queráis. Os estaba pidiendo consideración para que no se sienta como si fuese un pecado o algo así. Parece ser, sin embargo, que no estáis dispuestos a dármela, por motivos que se me escapan, puesto que, realmente, no es posible que ella os haya hecho algo, en vista de que ni siquiera la conocen. Esto significa algo para mí, ¿vale? Os lo diré sin rodeos. Yo tengo esperanza de poder ayudar a esta chica, y lo haré con o sin vuestra ayuda, pero como os conozco y sé cómo sentís, os lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Estáis conmigo en esta?

Nick iba a abrir la boca cuando sintió un grito en su mente.

"_¡Cállate,Nick!"-_Era la voz de Peter. En la cabeza de Leo resonó la misma llamada.-_"También tú,Leo" Callad._

_-"¿Qué mierda haces con mis poderes, Peter?-_Increpó su hermano por la comunicación que podía mantener sólo con su hermano, ya que él tenía sus poderes.

_-"Los he cogido porque no puedo decir esto en voz alta. Oídme. Parece ser que esto es en serio importante para papá. Tiene razón en muchas de las cosas que dice. Realmente espera esto de nosotros. Así que vamos a hacerlo, vamos a darle una noche. Sólo esta noche. Hablemos con ella, y hagámosle el numerito de la paciencia. Sólo nos está pidiendo paciencia. Podemos dársela esta noche."_

_-"¡La ha comparado conmigo!"-_se quejó Nick-_"¿Cuánto crees que tardará en reemplazarnos? La niñita de la calle, y ay de ti si la maltrataron, porque entonces adiós a nosotros"_

_-"¿Eres imbécil o estás recibiendo paga por esto? SOMOS SUS HIJOS .¿Lo olvidaste? Además, estamos hablando de Chris, Nick. Nunca nos haría eso. Él sólo se siente en la necesidad de ayudar a esa cría. Le conocemos. Haremos esto: Le "conoceremos", que se quede. Nos ocuparemos de que ella solita se quiera ir."_

Ninguno de los dos muchachos podía creer la determinación y la…casi maldad que había en la voz de Peter. Lo que sugería no era mala idea. Hacer que ella misma quisiera irse, y, de paso, alentar a Chris a desentenderse de ella. Quizás funcionase. Nick tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

_-"Entonces…la dejamos esta noche, y luego…"_

_-"Ella solita, de lo inaguantable que va a ser estar aquí, va a mandar a papá a pastar y se irá por donde entró"-_Finalizó Peter.

_-"Hecho"-_Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Chris sólo los observaba en silencio mientras ellos, según creía, se lo pensaban.

-Vale.-Respondió Peter por vocero de todos.-Esta noche. Le conoceremos, y, si es como tú dices, quizás funcione.

Chris sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

-Gracias, hijo. Sabía que podía contar con vosotros. ¿Nick?¿ Estás de acuerdo?

Peter le dio un suave empujón a su hermano, supuestamente para alentarle a responder, pero, en realidad, lo que hizo fue devolverle los poderes.

-Sí…está bien. Le conoceré, a ver si es tan santurrona como tú dices.-Soltó, como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor, y, en realidad, así era.

Chris lo abrazó con fuerza, y Nick se lo devolvió, Aunque no con tanta efusividad.

-Oh, Nick. Gracias. Ya veréis que seréis grandes amigos y que no vais a arrepentiros…-Decía Chris con ilusión, hasta que Nick le cortó con dureza.

-Dije que podía quedarse, no que iba a ser mi amiga.

Chris se alejó un paso de él, impresionado ante la acritud de la frase. Luego entendió que no podía pedir oro a la montaña, y que eso, de momento, era suficiente. Le sonrió de todas formas y se acercó a Leo.

-¿Y tú, campeón?¿Vas a tener una nueva amiga?

Leo frunció su pequeño ceño y le dijo con voz seria:

-La voy a conocer hoy. No es mi amiga y tampoco me agrada. No sé si va a ser mi amiga o si la voy a echar a patadas.

Chris frunció el ceño también.

-Bueno, creí haber sido bastante claro cuando dije que no era decisión vuestra si se quedaba o no. Nadie va a echar a patadas a nadie, y esta actitud no me gusta nada, Leo. ¿Qué es este capricho? Quizás ya te ha entrado el sueño y quieras irte a dormir…-Chris no entendía que pasaba AHORA. Leo, sin embargo, se la facilitó mucho, y, con voz suave, a razón de la advertencia, le volvió a responder.

-No…perdón, papá. Me porto bien…La conoceré…

Chris le acarició la cabeza y le cogió en brazos.

-Muy bien, ese es mi campeón. ¿Ves que fácil es? A que vais a ser grandes amigos.

Leo se lo pensó un momento…ella se iba a ir de todos modos…pero no podía decírselo a su padre, o se enfadaría mucho.

-Me debe un helado-Se quejó el niño infantilmente, aunque para él eso era algo más bien serio. Chris se rio y le revolvió el pelo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lamente, y de que, en cuanto pueda, te lo regresará.

Luego, lo dejó en el piso, pero Leo pensó que, en realidad, no iba a haber un "cuanto pueda", porque no habría "más tarde".

Chris le sonrió a cada uno, y se detuvo en Amy.

-Bueno…habría que acomodar la compra…¿me ayudáis?

Sus hijos se pusieron de pie y enfilaron hacía la cocina, dejando a Chris y Amy solos. Ella se levantó y se le acercó.

-Has ganado una batalla…pero creo que no se ha acabado la guerra.-Le dijo, apoyándose en su pecho.

-¿No, verdad?-Resopló él-Gracias por apoyarme, y por no creer lo mismo que ellos…no entiendo por qué reaccionaron así.

-Chris, siempre voy a apoyarte. Pero es que, además, la he visto, y he visto en sus ojos lo mismo que tú. Esa niña no la ha pasado bien…y, realmente, quiero tanto como tú conocerla…y espero que tú mismo me cuentes varias cosas…porque no me voy a creer que no habéis hablado nada desde que os encontrasteis.

-Se te serán contadas…si realmente vas a ayudarme en esto…es de suponer que deberás estar al tanto de lo mismo que yo, pero te garantizo que hay muy poco que sea bonito de lo que me ha contado…y hay muy poco de feo en lo que ha hecho. Su comportamiento parece impropio de una niña de su edad. Por momentos parecía mucho mayor…y por otros, tan pequeñita…yo…

-Chris. Me lo cuentas luego, ahora…ha pasado como media hora desde que has bajado…¿crees que se ha ido por la tubería?-Ella le sonrió, y él le copió el gesto, recordando, mientras tanto, la escena en la que le había hecho todas sus recomendaciones y ella prácticamente le había sacado del baño a patadas. Decidió que Amy tenía razón.

-Espero realmente que no…aunque, por lo flaca que está, podría planteármelo.-Eso les dejó un mal gesto a los dos, pero Chris lo cambió pronto.-Le dije que tuviese cuidado, así que no creo que haya sido el caso…pero, aun así, le dije que subiría en un momento. Así que, voy a ver si necesita algo….y luego vamos a bajar…¿Atenderías si llegan con la pizza?¿Cuántas has pedido?

-He pedido dos grandes, ¿valdrán? Creo que sí…oye, sube tranquilo, nos vamos a quedar aquí…pero no te confíes, Chris…no sé si te la pongan tan fácil…habla…habla con ella antes de bajar, ¿bueno? No creo que los chicos sean crueles, pero sería mejor no arriesgarse…

Chris asintió pensativo, pero su respuesta fue otra.

-¿Tenemos esa pomada para los golpes aún? Tiene un par y quisiese ponérsela. Además tiene unos arañazos, que también quisiese mirarle…

-Sí…está en el refrigerador. Cógela, nosotros acomodaremos todo mientras bajáis.

Chris le sonrió y fue a la cocina a por el pote con la crema.

Los chicos lo miraron mientras abría la nevera y cogía el tubo sin dejar de mirarles. Antes de salir, les sonrió y, deseando alegrar los ánimos, orbitó una chocolatina a la mesa. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y encontró en él el paquete de las galletas que Penélope le había dado. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras lo desechaba y luego salió.

Sus hijos se miraron entre sí. Pusieron la chocolatina donde iba, y siguieron poniendo las cosas en su lugar sin hacerlo siquiera de mala gana. Estaban muy ocupados maquinando con el pensamiento lo que harían a partir de entonces.

_-"Mirad a papá"-_Decía Leo-_"Parece feliz con esto…¿y si quizás no estamos haciendo lo correcto?¿Y si fuera buena?"_

Ante la duda de su hermano menor, Nick se adelantó a aclararlas, a ver si el plan se venía abajo.

_-"Leo,¿te olvidas que es una ladrona? Ella es mala, y no la conocemos…puede ser sólo una mentirosa."_

_-"En caso de que fuese buena, lo sabremos esta noche"_-Agregó Peter.-"_Por hoy tenemos tregua…además, si somos muy evidentes en nuestro plan, es posible que papá se enfade y que nos salga mal. No. Debemos esperar a que ni él ni Amy nos vean, y no ser muy bruscos…no es necesario serlo para que alguien no se sienta bienvenido. Y hoy haremos paz. Sólo por hoy, por papá, vamos a conocerle…"_

_-"Vale"-_Bufó Nick-"_Pero sólo esta noche…y dudo mucho que su historia cambie mi forma de pensar. Esta rata callejera se va por dónde vino."_

Peter y Leo se miraron algo inseguros…pero un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Peter que lo hizo asentirle a su hermanito, asegurándole que así debía ser.

* * *

Chris subió las escaleras. Se detuvo ante la puerta del baño. Estaba nervioso, vamos, ¿A quién engañaba? Golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces, y jugueteó con el tubo de pomada unos segundos. Al no oír respuesta, volvió a golpear. Esta vez escuchó un sonido que venía desde adentro. Es vocecita con acento que pronunciaba su nombre de forma tan singular.

-¿Chris?

-Soy yo, peque. ¿Puedo pasar?¿Te has vestido?

Chris escuchó un silencio breve, y luego su voz, con su tono tan característico.

-Pasá.

Chris lo hizo, y lo que se encontró lo enterneció. Sentada sobre la taza del váter estaba la niña vestida solamente con su abrigo azul, que se había olvidado de sacar del baño, al igual que la ropa de ella. Esa ropa se encontraba en el piso bajo sus pies, seguramente para evitar mojar el suelo, y para no pisar tampoco el suelo frío, más allá de las vendas húmedas que cubrían parte de la planta. Y su abrigo; pues se hallaba cubriendo la falta de ropa de la niña, que dejaba al descubierto las piernas delgadas, y que le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, ya que ella no parecía haber tocado ninguna otra prenda…a excepción de las braguitas que sí parecían haber desaparecido de la parte de arriba de la pila de ropa. Pero luego de eso, el pijama y los calcetines seguían doblados cómo estaban cuando salió. Se había subido la capucha, que le cubría la cabeza mojada, y, bajo ella, se distinguía, eso sí, que se había vuelto a hacer el moño.

Ella lo miraba encogida sobre sí misma, con una mirada que parecía estarle pidiendo disculpas por algo. Parecía tan pequeña y menuda dentro de su abrigo…Vio que sus manos se aferraban a las mangas y que se acurrucaba como podía dentro de la ropa. Le enterneció hasta el alma.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. ¡Que se iba a enfermar!

-Penélope.-Le llamó la atención.-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

Ella se achicó más sobre sí misma.

-Es que…ya sé que es tuyo el buzo…pero…

-No es eso, Penny,-le explicó, mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba un poco.-no es por el abrigo. ¿Pero y la ropa que te dejé?¿No ves que hace frío, pequeña?

-Perdoname…¿Estás enojado?-La inocencia con la que le preguntó eso le hizo dudar de si eso podía salirle sin querer a alguien de su edad, o si en realidad se lo estaba actuando un poco. Chris desfrunció el ceño y la miró con calma.

-¿Por qué debería enojarme, mm?-Preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la frente.-No estaba molesto, pero me preocupa que no te quieras poner la ropa, Penny…¿no te gusta?

-¡No!¡¿Qué decís?!Es precioso…pero…es de Amy…

Chris se deshizo lentamente en el suelo por la ternura. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y le sonrió.

-Amy te lo presta, bonita. Luego te voy a comprar unos para ti…es sólo por esta noche, ¿bueno?-Ella no le respondió, pero no parecía estar muy de acuerdo. Parecía estar decidiendo si debía replicar o no, pero Chris se le adelantó.- ¿Quieres que te cambie primero las vendas de los piecitos?-Chris se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo infantil que aquello había sonado, pero, ante la suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la niña, no parecía haberle molestado. Si le hubiese dicho eso a alguno de sus hijos mayores, le hubieran desollado vivo, pero, aprovechando que, al menos de momento, ella perecía en la labor, decidió aprovecharlo. Ella asintió, algo dudosa.-Tranquila…esto no te va a doler nada, sólo voy a ponerte unas vendas secas…y también traje esto-dijo, mientras le enseñaba el tubo con pomada-para ponerte en esos arañazos y esos golpes feos que tienes en la espalda y las manitos.-Ella le sonrió, y se mordió el labio, pareciendo que quería hacer algo, pero le faltaba valor. Chris lo notó, y pareció adivinar lo que le pasaba. Se hincó frente a ella y abrió los brazos, mientras le decía con dulzura.-Pero oye, te he extrañado durante este rato, ¿No me das un abrazo?-A ella se le iluminó la cara, mostrando que Chris le había dado al clavo. Se echó en sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Escondió la cabeza entre su cuello y sus propios brazos. El aroma del perfume de Chris y el propio olor a jabón que desprendía su cuerpo se mezclaron y la hicieron entrar en alguna especie de trance. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a respirar ese aroma tan bonito.

Chris se medio sentó-medio-hincó en el suelo, apoyando a la niña casi por completo en la pierna que estaba doblada en el piso, mientras la envolvía también con sus brazos. Sintió como se relajaba, y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mecerse con ella suavemente, mientras le daba unas suave palmaditas en la espalda, como le daba a Leo de bebé para intentar calmarlo. Sintió que ella se relajaba, y sintió como ese aroma que ella tenía antes de entrar a la ducha(que, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era bastante desagradable, pero que, aun así, había ignorado para abrazarle) había desparecido, y ahora olía a niña y a productos de baño. También sintió como ese aroma se mezclaba con el de su propio abrigo, su propio perfume. Le gustaba el resultado. Respiró como ese perfume le hacía parecer aún más pequeña y frágil. Estrechándola así, sentía cuan pequeña era para su edad, cuan flaca estaba, y que, realmente, era poco más que una criaturita indefensa. Chris le dio unos besos en la mejilla mientras seguía alabando, como si esa fuese Emma, la hija de tres años de Melinda.

-Ah, pero que lindo perfume tienes. Que rico hueles. ¿A que te sientes mejor, mmm?-Él la sintió decir que sí con la cabeza. Le acarició y siguió.-¿Tienes hambre?¿Ehm?¿Tienes frío? Ahora te vamos a poner algo más calentito que esto, ¿vale? Que guapa estás, que bonito te queda mi abrigo. Que bonita eres.

Penélope sintió que, de pronto, le habían quitado diez años de encima. Chris la estaba meciendo como a un bebé y le hablaba como si fuera uno. Sin embargo, no podía decir que eso no le gustaba. Se dejó hacer. En un momento, tentada de hacer aquello, estiró su mano y la enterró en el cabello del hombre. Ella dejó salir un murmullo mimoso, similar a un "mmmm", que venía a significar "mímame más". Chris, sorprendido porque le tocase así el cabello, y por la necesidad con la que se aferraba a él con un brazo, se la calzó mejor en los brazos, y siguió dándole besos. Ahora, limpiecita como estaba, podría hacerlo todo el día.

-Ey…¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-Le preguntó al tiempo que ella seguía acariciándolo, como si fuese un cachorrito, o algo.

-Nada…es bonito…-Respondió ella, dejando la mano repentinamente quieta, pero sin quitarla del todo. Chris lo notó, y llevó su propia mano a su cabeza, para indicarle a ella que no se detuviese.

-Más bonita eres tú. Si te gusta, me alegra…ya tendría que cortármelo un poco, ¿no crees?

-No…está lindo así…Y no soy bonita.-Chris le dio una colleja suave.

-Eres preciosa, no digas eso…

-¡Aia! Pará, bestia.-Se separó un poco de él, con fingida indignación. Le devolvió el golpe en la parte alta de la cabeza, pero fue poco más que una caricia, temerosa de que se enfadase. Quizás él si podía golpearla a ella, pero ella no podía hacerle eso a él…lo pensó después de haberlo hecho, por lo que lo miró dubitativa, esperando ver su reacción. Sin embargo, él se limitó a ponerla de pie, mientras hacía lo mismo, y acercarla al espejo. Cuando ambos estaban mirando, él se agachó hasta la altura del hombro de ella y le dijo, sin dejar de mirar el cristal:

-Mírate, ¿me dices que no eres preciosa? Aunque mi abrigo te queda grande, y esa capucha no te deja ver el rostro. ¿Por qué no te la bajas? No hace tanto frío aquí…

Chris intentó bajarla, pero ella no lo dejó. Chris iba a replicar, pero ella volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Estaba bastante similar a la que era cuando entró a la ducha, y a la vez, no se parecía en nada. Chris le miró la piel, y, al igual que ella, pensó que ahora se veía aún más pálida que cuando la encontró. Estaba blanquísima. Eso era, claramente, producto de la falta de nutrición, y del frío. Ella seguía mirándose. Seguía con esas ojeras, y su cara seguía huesuda. Con todo el pelo estirado hacia atrás, eso se evidenciaba mucho más. Era cierto, la capucha le quedaba enorme, y así, parecía diminuta. Ella se veía horrenda…¿Qué mierda veía Chris?

-Pareces un pollito mojado-Bromeó él, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.-Bueno, Penny, en serio, ya hace frío, vamos, tienes que vestirte.

-Sí, Chris…bueno…-Respondió ella, como ida…estaba pensando en otras cosas menos agradables que el tener frío.

-Está bien…pero, escúchame, cielo, te cambio primero las vendas, ¿bueno?

-¿Eh?...sí…sí.

Chris sonrió y la sentó sobre el excusado mientras él, sentado en el suelo, con la caja de las vendas en la mano, comenzaba a desenvolverle los pies.

* * *

No es como si en la cocina hubiese mucha paz, pero al menos habían desistido de instintos pirómanos, por lo que, de momento, no la habían incendiado.

Amy les ayudaba a poner todo donde se suponía que iba, lo cual no era tarea menor, en vista de que la compra solía ser algo más bien movilizante, porque adquirían víveres en cuota industrial…y parece que habría que incrementar la cuota. Amy suspiró mientras abría la nevera para poner algunos huevos. Estaba en eso, cuando desvió la mirada al pequeño lugar donde guardaban medicamentos y pomadas.

-_"Ay,pero….si Chris se llevó la de las quemaduras y se dejó la de los golpes…¿Debería….?Es que ellos están allí…Pero, para no hacerle bajar de nuevo y dejarla sola…Pero ella no me conoce….Pero sí me ha visto, Chris necesita la pomada….Que vá, voy a llevársela"-_Pensaba ella, mientras la tomaba y cerraba la nevera. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Peter le llamó.

-¿Pasa algo,Amy?

-No…yo…esto…voy a llevarle a vuestro padre esta pomada, que se la ha dejado, seguid mientras tanto, ¿sí?

Ella se encaminó al exterior de la cocina, pero no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar la rabia desdeñosa de Nick susurrar:

-Claro, mientras vosotros vais y le laméis el culo a esa, los imbéciles trabajamos, ¿no?

Ella se sintió dolida ante la declaración, y agradeció que Chris no estuviese ahí para oírla. Iba a entrar para replicarle, pero entendió que no serviría de mucho para cuando Nick se ponía en ese plan, porque sólo servía para acabar mal todos, y ese, simplemente, no era el momento. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. La luz se colaba por la parte de abajo, y ella levantó la mano para tocar, pero se detuvo. Estaba buscando una buena cara para entrar, y, a la vez, una buena excusa para no hacerlo. En un impulso, notando el frío que hacía en el lugar (y en el mismo clima), se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y cogió una camiseta de tiras que se ponía debajo del pijama para evitar el frío. Con ella en mano, cerró el cajón y se dirigió con decisión al baño.

Toc,Toc.

Ella respiró. Miró la pomada en sus manos, y esperó con nervios. Escuchó unos murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, y sintió cómo Chris la abría.

-Ahora vengo, Penny, espérame ahí-pidió el cuándo abrió (a penas), antes de mirar a Amy.

-Sí…

Chris desvió la mirada hacia ella y se le vio visiblemente relajado. Le sonrió y le interrogó con la mirada acerca de su presencia. Ella miró la camiseta y el tubo de pomada y explicó:

-Te has traído la pomada para quemaduras, y te he traído una…una camiseta, para debajo….

Chris le sonrió otra vez. Se sintió…apoyado. Se sintió seguro, y ella sintió que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Que eso era…lo que tenía que pasar. Chris no cogió las cosas que le tendía, sino que, sorpresivamente, se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

-Estoy tratando de vestirla, pero dice que tiene vergüenza…llegué y me la encontré así,¿ Me ayudas?-Dijo él suavemente, mientras miraba a la niña que, en ese momento, estaba dura, sentada como estaba, y parecía más blanca de lo que estaba antes, si se podía.

-Chris…¿Qué…?-Comenzó a preguntar la niña mientras se recuperaba de la llegada.

Amy asintió y cerró la puerta. Le sonrió a la niña y se acercó a ella.

-Hey, hola, Pe…Te ves mejor…¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó, algo tensa, mientras que Chris se sentaba en el piso para seguir cambiando las vendas húmedas por unas secas.

-¿Qué hacés acá?-Preguntó Penélope. No fue su intención sonar agresiva, pero si estaba muy sorprendida, y no era, en su situación, un sentimiento fácil de disimular. Amy miró a Chris, que le respondió con una sonrisa, y le dio unas palmaditas en la pantorrilla a Penélope. La niña se detuvo un momento, y , por si acaso, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué debía hacer en ese momento, se enmendó.- Perdoná…Pero..osea…¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Bueno…dime…si te encuentras mejor, más tranquila…-Sugirió Amy, con paciencia.

-S-Sí…Chris está…cambiando las vendas…porque parece que están húmedas…y estoy más relajada, creo…

-Pues que bueno-Alabó ella-Estoy segura de que agradeces esa ducha, ¿no?¿Te apetecía darte una,ehm?-Curioseó, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y se ponía de cuclillas a su lado.

-Ajam…-Dejó salir bajito, mientras la miraba a ella, y a lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Oye Pe, ¿te puedo preguntar por tu…vestuario?-Dejó salir ella sonriente. La niña, sin embargo, no sonrió, y se puso algo roja.

-El…el pijama es tuyo…y me daba cosa…

Amy miró a Chris enternecida, y luego, sonriéndole, le explicó:

-Yo tengo de esos una pila entera, y si a ti te gusta, entonces puedes usarlo todas las veces que quieras. Además…el abrigo que usas…¿no es de Chris? Y lo usas…

-Él…me lo había puesto a la fuerza…y es cómodo. Mi otra ropa…está sucia-se lamentó, mirando los trapos que estaban en el piso.

-Pues…me apuesto algo a que mi pijama también lo es…anda, que no puedes quedarte así, Pe…

-Es que…

-Nada. Mira, te traje esta camiseta para debajo del pijama. Hace frío, y preferiría no arriesgar a que cojas un enfriamiento.

-No es como si hace dos días tuviera mucho que ponerme, y no me morí hasta ahora, así que…-Respondió ella con algo de actitud. Eso le valió una mirada seria de Chris.

-Bueno, Penélope, ya.-Le dijo, mientras le dejaba un pie en el piso.- Te he dicho que tienes que vestirte, y que debes hacer caso.

-Pero…ella…

-Sí, a ella también. Ella también es una adulta, y también te quiere ayudar, así que ve volviendo a repasar lo que hemos hablado.

La chica se encogió ante la dureza repentina de la voz de Chris, y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Amy le sonrió y, repentinamente, le acarició la mejilla.

-Oh, Chris…no es para tanto…creo que ella lo lamenta, y va a vestirse, y santas pascuas, ¿No es así,Pe?

-¿Eh? Es que…

Chris levantó la cabeza para mirarle y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Penny?

-Vamos…dejá de hacerte. No podés tratarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y esperar que yo te sonría y entre en el juego sin quejarme. Esto no es normal, yo ni siquiera sé qué mierda querés de mí…no los conozco, y no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es rarísimo, y que en cualquier momento cambian de color, o sacan una pistola de debajo de la chimenea…No sé qué hago acá. Les agradezco todo, pero ya me parece que…-Ella calló automáticamente cuando sintió que Chris la ponía de pie y la envolvía en sus brazos. Amy se acercó e hizo lo mismo. Un sonido se perdió en su garganta, y se quedó allí, parada. Dejó que la abrazaran y, al ratito, levantó los brazos suavemente para apoyar uno en la espalda de cada uno.-Uh…

Chris la separó y le sonrió. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y la volvió a sentar.

-¿Ya está, linda?-Le preguntó con calma, mientras le acariciaba y volvía a concentrarse en sus pie, sin bajarle la vista hasta que ella asintió.

-Bueno…esto es como el juego del doctor, ¿no? –Siguió con más calma- ¿Ella es la enfermera?-Dijo, referido a Amy, haciendo que ambos soltaran una carcajada.

-No sé si soy la enfermera, pero él, como doctor, va muerto-Comentó ella, señalando la pomada que Chris había llevado.- Con esta crema poco podrá hacer contra los golpes, mejor será si usa esta, que dice "Desinflamante". Desinflamante, Chris, desinflamante- Repitió ella suavemente, como si realmente él no entendiese. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Vale, "Doctora", a ver si cambiamos de lugares,jo..Que yo la he curado los pies, y con bastante eficiencia, al parecer-se defendía él.

Penélope miraba la conversación sonriente, sin poder evitar que era un pequeño teatro para ella, y sintiéndose halagada por eso. Chris y Amy parecían buena gente…¿Y sus hijos?¿Cómo serían?¿Cómo sería esa familia? Eso era demasiado bonito para ser verdad…alguna trampa debía de haber…siempre la había.

-¿Quieres que le ponga yo la pomada?-Preguntó la rubia mientras Chris trabajaba con las vendas de su pie izquierdo. Ella se había asegurado de flexionar los dedos del pie mientras Chris lo tocaba, para que no reparara en el dedo pequeño. Amy tenía el tubo de pomada en la mano, y cuando Chris asintió, puso un poco en sus dedos y se dispuso a ponérselo en cualquier cardenal que viese. Vio uno pequeño en las piernas, así que le puso un poco allí. Vio uno más y puso otro poco. Cuando no vio más, le preguntó a la niña:

-¿Dónde más, linda?

-Ahm…

-Dile, bebé…-Alentó Chris-¿En los bracitos?¿Ehm?

La niña remangó un poco el abrigo de Chris y reveló unos moratones y algún rasguño en los brazos. Amy torció el gesto y le colocó la crema en esos morados también.

-¿Es todo?-Preguntó al fin.

-Bueno…

-No, Pe…faltan esos –Recordó Chris suavemente, mientras dejaba el otro pie en el piso. Penélope se apoyó sobre ellos y comprobó lo poco que le dolían en comparación al principio. Luego, en un impulso, se arrojó a los brazos de Christopher.

-No quiero…-Se quejó la niña, refiriéndose a los golpes de su espalda. Chris le acarició allí con suavidad.

-Pero bebé…no puedes dejarte así. Es lo mismo que con los vidrios. Tenemos que poner algo para desinflamar, y la podemos agradecer que no te hayas cortado, ¿eh?¿Te dolió al lavarte?-Ella asintió en el hueco de su cuello. Chris le dio varios besos en la cabeza sobre la tela.-Bueno, bueno…pues ahí está. Te vamos a poner una pomada y, en unos días, va a pasar, nena. ¿Bueno?

-No…-Pidió ella con una vocecita aguda.

-Shhh…¿Qué dijimos? Dijimos que íbamos a hacer caso, ¿eh? Y dijimos que, como no te acordabas de cómo cuidar tu salud, la voy a cuidar yo por el momento, así que sin excusas. Vamos a ponerte eso en la espalda y a cambiarte la venda de las manos. Y luego a vestirse.-Ordenó él con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba la nuca y los hombros.

-Chris…

-Sí, Penny. Sí.-Cortó él. No quería ser duro por lo que no expresó esa intención, pero sí dejó claro que iba a mantenerse firme en esa posición. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y, suavecito, pidió:

-Vos…

-¿Yo qué, amor?¿Ehm?

-Ponela vos…

-¿El qué?¿La pomada?

-Aja…¿podés?

Chris se enterneció. La separó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que sí, mi vida. Date la vuelta, ¿sí? No tardo nada.-Chris le puso las manos en los hombros y la giró él mismo con suavidad. Tomó el tubo de pomada que Amy le tendía y le advirtió con la mirada que eso era algo…difícil de ver…que no se apenara.-No es que no quiera que la toques…es sólo que…Penny…levanta, por favor-Pidió, dejando que la imagen hablara. La niña iba a hacerlo, pero, súbitamente, se detuvo. Ruborizada, se dio la vuelta y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Penny…-Advirtió Chris con paciencia.-Venga, necesito ponerte esto en la espalda. Amy no dirá nada.

-No es…eso…-dijo ella, avergonzada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que…osea…¿No te das cuenta de que no tengo nada abajo, capo?¿Qué querés?¿Qué se me vea todo?¡Ni sueñes que me vas a ver en bombacha*!

Chris sonrió ante su azoramiento, pero le respondió con calma.

-¿Y es mi culpa que no tengas nada debajo? Yo no te mandé a ponerte mi abrigo, sino que te di ropa para que usaras. Pero tienes razón, no tengo por qué verte en ropa interior, así que venga, a vestirse.-Concluyó dando una palmada en el aire y estirándose para coger la ropa sobre el lavabo.

-Pero…es que…

-Bueno, Pe. Decídete. Me dices que no tienes nada abajo, pero tampoco quieres ponértelo. Venga, que hace frío y tú hasta sigues descalza.-Intentó razonar Chris.

-Pero…es que no es mio…me da vergüenza.

Chris rodó los ojos y le tomó del brazo suavemente.

-Bueno, entonces, si no quieres vestirte, entonces tendré que verte en bragas, cariño, no hay otra manera…-Soltó, mientras la giraba nuevamente.

-¡AY,QUE NO,NENE,SALÍ!-Chilló horrorizada.

-Bueno, entonces, decídete, Penélope.-Cortó con seriedad. No estaba enfadado…pero no era cosa de ir a hacer un mundo de una tontería.

-Perdón…¿te enojaste?-Preguntó tímidamente.

Él suspiró.

-No, nena. No me enfadé. Pero te dije que elijas. Aunque, lo mismo, te vas a tener que vestir, así que sería una tontería que hagamos toda esta escena. Vístete y luego te pongo la pomada, ¿vale?

-Pero…Chris…

-Bueno, vale. Hagámoslo de otra forma. Siéntate ahí.-Ella se encogió y voló a obedecer. Chris relajó el gesto y tomó unos calcetines de la pila de ropa. Se hincó de rodillas frente a ella y, con más suavidad, pidió:-¿Me das el pie?

Sin embargo, ella se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada y se dio la libertad de poner un puchero. Amy sonrió y le hizo una cosquilla en el cuello. La niña deshizo el puchero y le sonrió. En un impulso, sorprendiendo a todos, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Amy se quedó dura, pero inmediatamente se lo devolvió. Le acarició la cabeza y la dejó apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se mantuvieron así, hasta que Chris, repentinamente, le cogió por las piernas y se las levantó del suelo, dejándola colgando entre él y Amy.

-¡Ah!¡¿Qué haces, bestia?!¡AMY, CONTROLALO, POR DIOS!-Gritaba ella desesperada, mientras Chris la sacudía un poco en el aire. Todos se rieron, y se sintieron desinhibidos por un momento. Esa era la primera muestra de confianza que tenía con Amy. Chris finalmente la retiró de los brazos de su novia para que la chica rodeara su cuello y así poder bajarla. Cuando la bajó, ella no se soltó de su abrazo. Chris le cubrió la cabeza con la palma y le sonrió a Amy con ternura. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le tendió uno de los calcetines. Penélope se separó sola y se sentó donde le habían dicho al principio. Chris volvió a hincarse en el suelo con uno de los calcetines en la mano. Ella extendió el pie y Chris se lo puso con cuidado de no aflojar las vendas, aunque esas parecieran selladas al vacío, colocadas con el cuidado con el que él lo había hecho.

-Yo…-Comenzó a decir la chica cuando se recompuso un poco.-Pe…perdón por haber…osea…si me desubiqué…no quiero quedar fuera de lugar, es decir….-Chris y Amy le dirigieron una mirada que venía a significar "¿Pero qué dices? ¬¬".-No...ya sé que no está mal…pasa que, como apenas los conozco….por ahí decían "¿Y esta piba quién se cree?"…-Amy no la dejó terminar la frase, porque le metió la punta del calcetín en la boca, riendo. Chris soltó una carcajada y Penélope se contagió, riendo un poco.

-¿Oye…me lo dejas?-Preguntó Chris entre risas mientras trataba de tirar de la prenda que la chica tenía en la boca. Ella la sujetó con los dientes como diciendo "a que no". Chris le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y ella aprisionó su mano con el hombro y el mentón. Chris la dejó un momento (y es que, en una parte, no podía sacarla de verdad) y luego la retiró, llevándose el calcetín con ella. Le cogió el pie a Penélope y, antes de ponérsela, le hizo cosquillas en la planta. Pero era el pie izquierdo. Ella lo quitó de golpe, cortando de cuajo el momento lindo que estaban teniendo. Los tres se miraron entre sí bastante tensos, y Chris bajó las manos suavemente.

-Perdón…-Susurró ella.

-¿Pero…qué pasa, bebé, ehm?-La consoló él despacito. Le cogió las manos y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Quizás…no le gustan las cosquillas, Chris.-Sugirió Amy, conciliadora. No es como si alguien le hubiese dado a Penélope tiempo de responder a una pregunta que tampoco se le hizo, pues Chris volvió a abrazarla con dulzura.

-¿No te gustan, mi cielo? Ay, Penny, perdóname…-Se disculpaba Chris, ante una sonrisa por parte de Amy, que se sorprendía un poco de la dulzura y confianza con la que Chris abrazaba y hablaba con la niña.-Pero…oye, que estás en el lugar equivocado…porque a mí me encanta hacer cosquillas-Y para demostrarlo, le hizo cosquillas en el costado. Ante eso, la chica reaccionó revolviéndose un poquito, riendo.-Vale…apunto…En los pies no, ¿es eso?-Ella asintió, aunque fuera mentira, para no armar un escándalo, y, en eso, salvándose de tener que dar explicaciones que prefería ahorrarse.-Vale…lo mismo pareces tener cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, enana, así que puedo ahorrarme las de los pies, que, al fin y al cabo, son las más difíciles de hacer.-Arregló, con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y volvió a sentarse, extendiendo el pie con los dedos siempre flexionados, para que le pusiera el calcetín que faltaba.

Amy se acercó y le acarició la cabeza y le tendió a Chris los pantalones del pijama, mientras él le subía el cuello de los calcetines a la niña por la pantorrilla delgada. Mierda, Chris sentía que podía abarcar esa pierna en una mano. Torció el gesto y se estiró a coger los pantalones. Penélope se miraba sonriente los pies cubiertos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, para luego levantar una sonrisa hacia Chris, como diciendo "eh, mira mis deditos enfundados". Él le mimó la frente y le enseñó los pantalones.

-¿Te los pongo? Venga, a ver, estírame una pierna.-Ella lo hizo y Chris pasó la pierna del pantalón por ella, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Dándole la mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie y, en un movimiento bastante fluido se los subió. Ella sonrió un poquito, pero pareció incomodarse cuando él le dejó las manos en las caderas. Chris levantó parte de la sudadera hasta la altura del ombligo y se la dio para que se la sujetase. Cuando lo hizo, tomó el elástico de los pantalones y se lo acomodó alrededor de las caderas, viendo, de paso, como sus huesos sobresalían de ella. Suspiró y le dio un beso.-¿Cómo se siente?¿Te has muerto de la vergüenza, enana?¿Era para tanto?-Melodramatizó Chris, sonriendo, y dejando que bajase la ropa que sostenía.-¿Estás cómoda? ¿Estás calentita?¿Ehm?¿Estás bien, mi vida?

Ella asintió y se colgó de su cuello. Chris la abrazó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La separó despacio y le habló con paciencia:

-Vale…Ahora, quiero que te calces. Hace mucho frío para ir sin nada en esos piecitos, aunque lleves calcetines, así que venga-Chris acercó con el pie las pantuflas que Amy les había dejado-,ponte estas. Eso es. Vamos, un pie…el otro. Listo. o más frío, ¿A que no?-Preguntó, mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz. Con suavidad, la hizo girar hasta que le dio la espalda.-Bueno, ¿me dejas ponerte la pomada, nena?-Ella asintió despacito, y Chris hizo por levantar el abrigo suavemente. Ella lo ayudó y se lo subió por completo, cuidando de descubrirse sólo la espalda y nada en la parte delantera. Amy ahogó un gemido.

-Ch-Chris…Mi Dios…Penny…¿Qué te has hecho, pequeña?-Exclamó la mujer aterrada, mientras Chris se ponía un poco de pomada en la mano.

-Respóndele, bebé…-Dijo Chris mientras le comenzaba a pasar la mano en el centro de la espalda, desparramando el ungüento por toda ella en movimientos circulares.

-Me…me hicieron, Amy. Me hicieron. Me agarraron a piedrazos.-Respondió melancólica. Amy se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

-Bueno…ay, mi vida…bueno, Penny… sí, unos chavales la cogieron con las rocas porque querían sus tenis…por eso no tenía, y por eso los vidrios. Y me han dejado así a mi pequeñita…Juro que iría y cogería yo también unas piedras…Pero a nosotros dos no nos importa, ¿verdad, Pe?¿A que te dije que te iba a comprar un par para cada día de la semana?-Gruñía Chris, con exagerado orgullo para levantar el ánimo de la niña.

-Chris…no digas eso…-Cortó Amy, impactada por la historia, y luego se dirigió a Penélope, que escuchaba calladita y sujetándose la ropa.- Es que él es impulsivo como sólo él, Pe… Si le dejas se pone ahí mismo a montar una escena… pero creo…que es porque lo tienes ganado, linda.

-¿Ganado?¿Yo?Ehhh…-Pregunta ella, tímidamente.

-Sí, bebé. Me has comprado.-Aseguró Chris, y en un impulso, se inclinó sobre su espalda, y le besó los moratones. Ella se endureció ante el contacto, pero se relajó al instante. Chris siguió desparramando la crema en su espalda y hombros, masajeándola con suavidad. Ella suspiraba suavemente, y cuando Chris terminó, le pareció que se estaba durmiendo. Con suavidad la giró un poquito con el brazo izquierdo, que era el que, inconscientemente, la había rodeado por la cintura, y que, al parecer, la estaba sosteniendo.-Eh, Penny…nena, despierta, venga.-Pidió, sacudiéndola un poco.-Falta la parte de arriba, ¿no, linda?

-¿Ehh?No…

-Sí. Sí,sí,sí,sí.-Dijo él, acariciándole las mejillas.-Venga…¿te pones la camiseta, cielo?.

-Chris…que primero se ponga esta-pidió Amy, tendiendo la blanca prenda.-¿Quiere ayuda, Pe?¿Te doy una mano?

Ahí la niña espabiló.

-¡No!¡No!¿Cómo me vas a mirar?¡Ni loca!-Ella tomó la camiseta con las manos y la desdobló, tendiéndola delante de sí.-Puedo sola. No podés verme vos….

-¿Y por qué?¿Qué tienes que yo no tenga?

-Mucho…y mi cuerpo…es mío. Vos no podés verlo…

Amy suspiró y le indicó a Chris que se girase, para hacer lo mismo. Penélope sonrió, y se mordió los labios. Por si acaso, dio la espalda a la pared humana, y, rápidamente se quitó el abrigo de Chris y se puso apresuradamente la camisetita. Mala suerte, se la pasó mal, y la cabeza y los brazos se le enredaron. La niña soltó un gemido, y Amy volteó sin importarle su pedido anterior. La chica se cubrió inmediatamente el pecho y la miró algo intimidada. Amy se acercó con dulzura y le quitó la camiseta con cariño. Eso le costó un manotazo repentino por parte de la muchacha. Amy lo ignoró y acomodó la camiseta para que pudiera ponérsela con facilidad.

-¿Me levantarías los brazos?-pidió con dulzura.

-¿Eh?Pfff…sí, ESTA.

. ¿Perdóname? Tranquilízate, Penélope.-La chica apretó los labios, y se miró significativamente el brazo que le cubría el pecho.-Vale, vale…y te entiendo. Haremos esto. Tú levantas los brazos y yo cierro los ojos, ¿sí?-Pe resopló y esperó a que ella cerrara los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a pasar sus brazos por los orificios que debía y dejó que Amy la bajase hasta su cadera. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la niña.-¿Bueno, y?¿Fue tan horrendo?-Preguntó, mientras se la acomodaba bien.-¿Se te han caído los brazos? Dime dónde, que los recogemos…

Penélope sonrió y le dio un empujón suave. Amy sonrió y le corrió uno de los cabellos húmedos que le caían por el rostro. Ella retiró la cara con suavidad y miró a Chris. Despacito se acercó a Chris y le rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo. Él arqueó la espalda, levantándola del piso, y ella dejó salir una risa de alegría. Cuando la bajó, Chris se giró y cogió la otra camiseta. La enrolló para pasársela sobre la cabeza, y ella extendió los bracitos para calzarlos en ella. Cuando lo hizo, Chris la cogió de los hombros para mirarla. Que distinta se veía…La abrazó fuerte.

-Estás hermosa. Te quiero mucho, linda. Mucho, mucho.

-Mucho.-Sumó Amy impulsivamente.-Sí. Mucho, jop…

La niñita escuchó eso embelesada, y se miró en el espejo, repentinamente. Se veía…diferente. Esa ropa…esa sensación. Ese aroma…a mujer. Ella olía…a mujer. Por un momento, se llevó las manos al moño, y estuvo a punto de deshacerlo, en la inconsciencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, bajó las manos de golpe.

-Pe…vamos a secarte ese cabello, ¿bueno? Hace frío, y prefiero que no lo tengas húmedo.-Comenzó Chris, pero tuvo que guardar silencio ante la mirada que ella le lanzó.

-No.-Cortó con más actitud de la que él le había escuchado hasta el momento.

-Pero Penny, no puedes dejarte así el cabe…-intentó insistir Chris, pero ella le encaró de frente y le habló con convicción total.

-Dije que no. Punto.

Chris frunció el ceño y con un tono de voz firme, advirtió:

-Penélope…te he dicho algo…-sin embargo, ellos no se esperaban que la chica le cogiese las dos manos y le hiciera agacharse un poco para mirarla de frente.

-A ver. Vamos a dejar una cosa en claro. Si vamos a jugar a esto, está todo bien, juguemos. Pero el pelo no lo tocás. El-pelo-NO.-Chris se sorprendió, e iba a responder, pero Amy supo atajar la situación.

-Venga, Chris, venga…no es necesario que "ganes" en todo. Si no quiere que le toques el pelo…déjala. Mientras no se moje la espalda…

Chris gruñó, y Penélope se alejó y caminó hacia Amy.

-Está bien, que se lo deje así…ahora ven acá, que te saque las vendas de las manos…-La niña notó el tono de Chris, así que, con cuidado, se acercó al abrigo azul que se había quitado y se introdujo en él nuevamente. Chris ahí no pudo más que reír. La acercó tomándola de la mano sana y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -Venga, ya está. ¿No el pelo? No el pelo. Listo. Apunto. Pies no, cabello no. Santa paz. Anda, quítate eso, Penny…

-Pero…-ella se entristeció de pronto. ¿Por qué se lo quitaba? Quizás se había desubicado ya con todo. De todos modos, ya se lo veía venir…

-Anda, Penny… ¿Para qué quieres ese armatoste si así estás preciosa?-Chris vio su pesar y le bajó la capucha para acariciarle la carita.-¿Qué es, bebé? No te lo quito de malo…es que… no es… para ti. Eres una niñita. Y eso…es para hombres… te queda gigante…

-Si tienes frío te puedo prestar algo yo, Pe-Agregó Amy acariciándole el brazo.

-¡No tengo frío!¡Tomá, acá tenés tu buzo roñoso!-Chilló dolida, mientras se lo sacaba a los tirones y se lo arrojaba. Chris lo atrapo y lo dobló con cuidado. Lo apoyó sobre el lavamanos y luego le acarició la cara a Penélope.

-Gracias, mi amor. ¿Te saco las vendas de las manos?

-S-sí…-accedió ella sorprendida de que no reaccionara mal.-Perdón…por ponerme tu buzo…

-Pe…si es para ti me quito hasta las medias. Pero no puedes…usar eso cuando…ahora tienes ropa de tu talle. ¿Sí? Lo mío es tuyo…pero la ropa…no te irá…

-Vos me lo pusiste…

-Vale…pero en ese momento no tenía otra cosa que ponerte encima…ahora es distinto, ¿bueno?

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, señor…

Chris la abrazó y le llevó hasta el lavabo. Desenvolvió su mano suavemente y le quitó las vendas manchadas de sangre. Ella miró mientras volvía a lavar su mano despacito y a mojarla en desinfectante. Mientras la acababa de envolver encima de las banditas le miró.

-No me pusiste azúcar…

-Ya están un poquito más cerradas, y ya no sangran abiertamente. No lo necesitamos.

-Yo quería un poquito…-Chris se enterneció. Le dio un beso en la mano.

-Pero ahora vamos a cenar, no te llenes con azúcar, cielo…

Sí, lo dijo a propósito…quería verla sonreír. Amy también le sonrió. Penélope se quedó pensativa.

-¿Comer qué?

-Pizza…¿te gusta la pizza?

-Sí…¿de verdad?¿Pidieron pizza ?¿Por mí?

Chris sintió un nudo subir por su estómago.

-S-sí…para no ponernos a cocinar ahora…mañana almorzaremos otra cosa.

-Chris…

-¿Qué, princesa?

-Tengo…tengo hambre…

Chris y Amy tragaron saliva. Sabían que no se trataba de que tuviera hambre en ese momento. Se refería a "Chris tengo hambre. Siempre tengo hambre. He pasado hambre." Chris le apretó la mano y le sonrió levemente. Entonces Amy casi se la arrancó de los brazos y ocupó su lugar para abrazar a la chica.

-Shhh…Está bien, Penny…-comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y la espalda con fuerza-Vamos a cenar y vas a comer hasta hartarte.

-Bueno…supongo que…hace rato que no como pizza.

"_Imbécil, hace rato que no comés nada"_

-Pues entonces esta es noche de pizza.-Amy le sonrió.-¿Qué más te gusta?¿Qué quieres almorzar mañana?

La chica bajó la cabeza y estuvo en silencio hasta que ambos entendieron que no iba a responder. Pasaron unos segundos, y Chris le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno…pues…vamos abajo entonces…-Chris tuvo que juntar mucho valor para decir aquello. Penélope palideció.

-No…No puedo. No.

-Pero…¿y ahora?¿Por qué?-Preguntó Chris con paciencia.-Creí…que ya habíamos hablado de esto…

-Sí…pero es que…nunca van a conseguir que…así, de la nada yo llegue a una casa extraña y quiera empezar a ser parte de esta. Es ilógico, ¿no? Bueno…así me siento…por favor…Gracias por todo…pero no puedo…

Fue automático. Chris la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrecho su pecho.

-Aquí, en esta casa. En este baño hay dos personas que te quieren, a salvo, segura, y en paz. Resumiendo, te quieren aquí. Dos personas que, de hecho, como tú no estás autorizada a cuidar de tu salud, van a cuidarla por ti. Eso incluye en dónde te quedas. Allá abajo…mírame, Penny.-Dijo, cuando ella bajó la cabeza-Mírame. Eso. Allá abajo hay tres personas que quieren conocerte. Y aquí hay otras dos que quieren que lo hagas. ¿Qué vas a perder? ¿Ya te has metido a la piscina?...

-Pues ahora mójate el cabello-Completó Amy. Chris le sonrió plenamente.-¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que tenías? Anímate…no a todos les pasa lo que te está pasando a ti….Aprovéchalo.

La chica los miró a ambos. Se abrazó a Amy y ella le acarició. Penélope comenzó a mirarse el cuerpo que estaba a su alcance. Sacó la cabeza del hombro de ella y, estirando la mano hacia Chris le pidió:

-¿Vení?

-Voy.-Él se agachó y la miró desde abajo. Le puso las manos en la cara y le sonrió. Después de unos minutos así, ella se soltó. Comportándose muy digna como si nada hubiese pasado, se acomodó el pelo y la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta. Todo muy lindo, hasta que se tropezaba con las pantuflas. La falta de costumbre de caminar con algo que no estuviera pegado al pie. Chris no había dicho nada, pero SÍ había visto que tenía los pies abiertos por tenerlos húmedos, apretados y sin cuidar. Seguramente tuviese hongos y la piel en mal estado, pero de eso se ocuparía ya luego. De momento, le valía con que ella se sintiera bien y estuviera presentable. Se sentía como si la fuera a presentar ante el rey, o algo.

-Estoy en pijama-Observó ella.

-Sí…¿y?

-Están todos vestidos…y yo en pijama…

-Tonterías no.-Cortó Amy con falsa firmeza. -No me obligues a meterte otro calcetín en la boca. Vamos a bajar, a cenar y a charlar todos un rato largo. Mañana no hay clase, así que Chris no va a mandar a nadie a la cama-Afirmó, taladrando al aludido con la mirada, diciéndole "No, no vas a hacerlo".-Y vamos a pasar un gran rato, ¿bueno? Todos. Así que fuera vergüenza, fuera miedo, fuera protocolo, y sé tú misma. Eres una invitada…y eres una princesa. ¿Sabes lo que las princesas hacen?-Amy le habló con infantilismo, y ella, lejos del "no soy una princesa" que cualquiera esperaba, asintió con ojitos brillantes.-Genial, entonces, como eres una, ve a hechizar al mundo. ¿Vale?

-Y con una sonrisa.-Agregó Chris, flipando por la determinación con la que Amy le había hablado.- Sonrisa. Una por ti, una por mí, y una por Amy, ¿bueno?

-Esto, hazte a la idea-Siguió la mujer- es una pijamada. Y nadie tiene pijamas. ¿Quién está fuera de lugar?¿La única que trae pijamas? Pues a mí no me parece así.-Ella sonrió y asintió despacito. Chris flipaba.

-Bueno…abajo…está bien…pero…-Penélope se lo pensó un segundo antes de tender las dos manos hacia ellos y decir:-mano…

Los dos sonrieron y le cogieron las manitos con cariño. Chris cogió su abrigo y Amy no le dio tiempo para recoger la ropa sucia del piso, que la tomó ella. Eso se iba a la basura, o a los trapos. Dios santo…

Chris apagó la luz y las acompañó escaleras abajo. Por encima de la cabeza de la pequeña le dedicó una mirada que venía a significar "Gracias". Le había salvado, le había apoyado, le había respaldado…le había tratado como él quería que la tratasen. Le había querido. Ella le guiñó un ojo, y, me permitiría apostar que, de no ser la situación que era, entonces la cosa hubiese enfilado a los aposentos, y quizás no a la sala.

-Chris…¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?-Preguntó ella despacito.

-Pues ya estamos abajo, cielo, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos?-Respondió él, e instintivamente le acarició la mano con el pulgar, sin soltársela.

Realmente habían llegado, y ella se soltó de sus agarres. Miró con detenimiento las paredes. El mobiliario, el televisor, los adornos, el techo. Todo. Miró con la boquita ligeramente abierta, por lo que lo que Amy y Chris hablaban detrás de ella le era ajeno. Chris pareció pedirle a Amy que fuese a por algo y él se acercó a ella. No llegó a hablarle, cuando un ruido la sacó del trance, y por poco le hacía entrar en paro. El timbre sonando estridente, anunciando para todos que había llegado la comida. Amy entró al trote y Chris fue con ella a abrir. Ella siguió con la mirada el recorrido de las paredes cuando entendió que sólo era el timbre. Miró cada vértice de las paredes, y descendió hasta la puerta que conectaba la sala con otras partes de la casa. Todo el lugar le sabía a lujo. No era una casa excesivamente lujosa, pero sí era un lugar bellamente decorado, que hacía que sus ojos devoraran sin pudor cada centímetro. Ese lugar parecía un Edén. Y en la puerta, aquello que apareció, o bien era Adán, o bien era la manzana.

* * *

Hecha puras sonrisas y felicidad entró Amy a la cocina. Hecha puras sonrisas y felicidad. Se plantó frente a ellos como una niña que tiene una gran cosa que revelar y, mientras cogía el dinero que Chris le había pedido llevase para pagar a las pizzas que ya debían de llegar, habló con ansias, como quien revela después de mucho tiempo algo que venía preparando.

-Bueno…¿A qué esperáis? Está ahí fuera…corred a decir hola.-Ella se detuvo un momento.- No, no sé qué es lo que tiene, pero lo tiene. Venga, volad.

El timbre sonó estridente y ella les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir a un trote ligero por la puerta.

Los tres se miraron, o más bien, Nick les miró y trató de pactar algo con la mirada; trató, porque Peter, de pronto valiéndole todo, salió a la carrera casi detrás de ella.

"_¿A qué esperáis? Está ahí fuera"_

La curiosidad lo devoraba, y sintió que si no la veía y se sacaba todas esas dudas de encima enseguida, iba a estallar. A la porra sus hermanos, la venganza, la ida y la vuelta. Ella estaba ahí, y él tenía que verla.

Entró a la sala y clavó su vista en el centro de esta, donde una figura miraba encandilada su alrededor. Y Peter la miraba a ella. Y ella no lo veía a él. Él tragó saliva, y sintió casi con temor como los ojos de ella acariciaban las esquinas de las paredes, acercándose al inevitable punto de impacto. Como si a propósito buscase retrasar y alargar tortuosamente lo inevitable, se deslizaba por las paredes, hasta llegar al choque inevitable. Y entonces lo vio.

Y esa, como de otra forma no podía pensarse, era Eva.

* * *

**Ejey, holis :D, bueno, dije mucho arriba, así que paso directamente a agradecer que estén acá, y a mi "Glosario super mono y chulo para que entendáis mi idioma extraño"**

**Como verán, ya no puedo escribir una página sin escribir alguna dialectada extraña, así que:**

"**Bancársela": ****Bueno, esta es fácil. Bancársela significa, al menos en mi país,"Aguantarsela",o soportar algo, como, en el caso de Penny, el dolor de los golpes-heridas.**

"**Bombacha": ****Chicos, me pongo roja xD. Bueno, para el que no sabe, bombacha le decimos en Argentina [y no sé en dónde más le dirán así…pero al menos en . le decimos así], a la ropa interior. Específicamente a un tipo de ropa íntima que cubre parte del trasero, y no a una "tanga"(aunque está el que le dice bombacha a todo, o tanga a todo en su defecto xD)…repito, NO SÉ cómo se le dice en cada lugar, pero acá le decimos así. Sé que allí en España les dicen bragas…y bueno…sea lo que sea, creo que a mí tampoco me gustaría que un extraño me las viera u.u.**

**Con amor, yo ~**


End file.
